RWBY: Wolves of Remnant
by moonknight96
Summary: Another AU. It's been a few weeks after initiation and Team RWBY and JNPR formation and now a new faction has join the world of Remnant. Who are they? What are they doing here? And will they be the reason why everything in the RWByverse is changed forever? It's my first attempt at a fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY, that belongs to Roster Teeth and Monty Oum, so please R&amp;R and enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginnings for the tried and tested or where the hell are we?**

-Vale, Kingdom of Vale-

The sun, that great big yellow mass in the sky that brings life to everyone and everything, can also be a great annoyance for those who aren't morning people. A boy with red tipped black hair, lightly tanned white skin in a dark military uniform struggled to get his eyes open as they wanted to stay firmly shut for the time being and have him sleep his morning out.

'Morning? Last I check it was 10 at night…what the hell happened last night?' he thought wondering if he got decked by somebody the night before and finally got his grey eyes to open only be blinded by the normally welcoming sun. "Well fuck you too…" he mumbled to the sun as he rose to a sitting position his right arm still shielding his eyes while his left, which was fitted with a smooth gray fingerless gauntlet with a black rose design embedded in the outside of the hand, scratched his head as he tried to get a bearing of the situation. One quick look around showed that he was in a park of some sort, another quick look around and he was surprised and a bit relived to find several other people in similar uniforms to the boy lying on the ground, some where just coming too while the rest were still out cold.

"Morning there Mister 'I hate the morning with all my being'." A female voice, with a distinct Texan accent, said in a more energized voice. The boy turned to see a blond teenage girl, rough white skin, roughly around his height sitting on a park bench who wore the same outfit as he and the others.

"Cunningham, the hell happened?" the boy asked her "Last I remember we're in one of Tokyo's towers getting ready to raid one of the office floors for weapon storage locations for our client."

"You got me there man. All I know is we aren't in Kansas no more." Cunningham said along with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fuck Kansas." A new female voice said in a flat and yet annoyed tone "Are we even on earth anymore?" the two turned to see a tall black hired girl, dark skinned and a pair of band aids in the shape of an X on her right cheek. She slowly got up and walked even slower over to the pair.

"Sheesh are all ya'll not morning people?" Cunningham asked feigning annoyance towards the girl "I thought being in boot camp would have livened ya'll up a bit." This earned her a pair of annoyed looks from the boy and girl in front of her that said 'What do you think?'

"Unlike you Cunningham we weren't raised on a farm." The boy said as his face moved from annoyed to slight amusement while maintaining the frown from his earlier face.

She merely rolled her eyes at his dry sense of humor "Any way's I got a message from Commander Zukav a little while ago, apparently it was sent to every Knight."

"What it say?" the other two asked in unison.

"In short, head to the docks, there's a warehouse he and many of the others are held up in as we try and figure out where we are." She finished

"Well no points in sitting on our asses then, let's get the others up and head on out." The dark skinned girl stated and turned around to do just that.

"Always straight to the point aren't ya Jenkins?" Cunningham asked with a smile and a shack of her head as she got up and walked over to the others on the ground.

The girl had a smile on her face and she said "You know it."

"Hyabusa, you gona help or what?" Jenkins asked as she shook one girl awake, much to the girl's displeasure.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Hyabusa said as he got up to his feet and walked over to a pale white skinned girl with brown hair and told her "Lindsey, time to wake up."

"No…five more minutes…" the girl groaned her disapproval as Hyabusa pretty much turned her face up and gently forced her up. The girl slowly opened her hazel eyes to Hyabusa's face that greeted her, she smiled at him and he did the same "I hate you Riku."

"Say what you want Lindsey, but I'm still your unofficial big brother." He said and ruffled her hair to better show the brown wolf ears that somehow always hide in her hair. They both laughed as she did the same to him to reveal his black and red tipped wolf ears.

"Hey you two, brother sister bonding times over, we got to hook up with the others." Cunningham said as her the 28 others were ready, some sleepily irritated but ready, to meet the others aging and get some answers.

"Right, all right Romeo team lets move out." Lindsey said tiredly but with command still in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." The 29 Knights said as they exited the park following Lindsey as they headed to the other side of town towards the docks.

-2 hours later, Vale docks-

"I'm telling you that old guy that ran the food store hates us." Romeo 2-9 said angrily at the mere thought of the old man as she and the others entered the docks.

"He probably just liked it when everyone was racist towards each other; there are always people like that." Romeo 1-0 said

"Still I think he mumbled something about us being Fuanas or something."

"Faunus, Pender, he said it was because we're Faunus."

"Whatever." Pender said as she placed her hands behind her head. "Would have liked to knock some sense into him about respecting differences between humans and Fuanas."

"Faunus…" 1-0 reminded her "And I don't think attacking the locals because they dislike us would be wise. Imagine if we followed that policy back home."

"Fine he's off the hook for now…" 2-9 agreed with a frown

"Well looks tardy for the party." A teenage Middle Eastern boy said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Narza how's Sergei?" Riku (formally Romeo 3-0) asked wondering how many of them actually made into this place.

"Oh you know, for a commander of highly advanced spec op soldiers that are also part wolf, same old same old." He shrugged and motioned them to head inside with his head.

"For his adopted son you'd do a pretty crappy job yourself." Jenkins (Romeo 1-1) joked with a smile

"That's why he's 3rd in command of the Wolf Knights."

With that Romeo team entered the warehouse, which while being pretty big and expansive was crowded since there were easily 100 or so people there and a hell of a lot of weapons, munitions, and various other supplies all over the place as people tried to organize things. In the center of it all stood to Russian men at a table directing everyone to place things in one place or another. One was easily 7'6 with a shaved head and a beard, heavily muscled and looked ready to beat the hell out of people on the drop of a hat. The other man was about several inches shorter than the other man, actually had hair on his head, cleanly shaved and while not as muscular as the other was still in tip top shape, just not tip showoff top shape. The former of the two was Commander Sergei Zukav, 3rd in command of the Wolf Knights and an easy going guy who insisted he be called by his first name and not his Rank or last name. The latter was Commander Makarov Zukav the 1st in command of the Wolf Knights, he was also Sergei's little brother, however unlike Sergei's mellow attitude his was precise and wanted everyone to address him in formality.

"Commander Zukav and Sergei, Romeo Team has returned with all members accounted for Sir." Lindsey (Romeo 0-1) said after they all stood at attention and saluted them. Makarov waved it off and they all entered their rest stance.

"Good to see that you all made in one piece." Makarov said with a slight smile, relived on the inside that more of the people he trusted as much as they did him, had survived whatever happened to send them here.

"Likewise Sir." Lindsey said with her own smile before getting down to business and asking "So what's the current situation?"

"Short version? We still have no idea how we got here, all we do know is that this world is called Remnant; we are in the city of Vale within the Kingdom of Vale. We have a few more civilians than expected with us and a majority of the knights are still within Vale heading here as we speak. The only teams to make it here aside from your own are Omega, November, Alpha, Tango, and Zulu." Sergei stated the facts before Makarov could.

They were shocked to hear how many had made it so far, Omega team consisted of 10 member counting Riku (Omega 0-5), November team had only 7, Zulu had 12, Tango team had 18, Romeo had 29, and Alpha team had 30 together that added up to 106 members accounted for out of the 634 members that formed the Wolf Knights, not counting the numerous medical and operation staff needed to keep them busy and alive. To say that was concerning would be an understatement. However Makarov eased their minds by saying "They are all within the city, Tango team did an energy sweep for everyone and they're all accounted for. For now I suggest resting as we still don't know what this world has in store for us. Also based on the diagnosis Omega's 0-2 and 1-0 did, calling out your mechs will be more taxing on you in a physical sense as we all know that they reside in the bodies of all females of our world, Omega 0-5 being the only exception of course."

"Understood sir, we'll only use our mechs if it's absolutely necessary." Lindsey said

"That's not all we're having weird connections issues to our satellite, so limit the amount of rounds you use and no unnecessary shooting or mad minutes until we can secure more munitions and a stronger signal."

"Understood sir." Lindsey said a bit deflated like the rest of them as they enjoyed their mad minutes especially when it actually killed their targets or convinced them they meant absolute business. With everything need to be said Makarov dismissed them in order to keep the current situation they found themselves from becoming more and more concerning, he had no idea how they even landed in this world, most of the Knights were still scattered around everywhere despite the fact they were all converging on the same location, any number of threats could present themselves to him and he'd have to think fast if he wanted everyone to survive but even quick thinking can get people killed. He hated this situation so damn much but what he hated more than the current situation was the uncertainty, the doubt, the second thoughts that were the variables he couldn't account for and the Knights being unable to compensate for it and getting injured or worse killed. As he plunged deeper into his self doubt a gentle hand placed it's self on his back, he looked to see a Mexican American woman standing there with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry so much alright. You always find a way to pull us through the toughest of things back when Sergei, Helen, you, and I where a team and you pulled all of them through two wars. They trust you with their lives and they return with only the best results they can get. They look up to you just as much as they do Sergei, Helen, and I. To them we're some of the most important people they have all because we gave them the second chance society would never." She said

Her words seemed to bring him up from his doubt and he turned to see her face. It was tanned while rough through years of combat but it was still fair skin as far as he was concerned, her face held a scar of a knife wound on her left cheek that almost ran into her lips but instead hiding it like most people, she had it out like it was a trophy and with great pride would tell anyone who asked her about it how he, Sergei, Helen, and her earned the name that went down it spec op books as a squad of maniacs hell bent on revenge 'The Dubai Butchers.' "Thanks Savannah, I'm just worried is all." He managed to say with an even tone.

"We all are. Just don't forget you're not alone in the worry."

-Elsewhere in the warehouse-

Riku was walking around with nothing better to do, he saw his childhood friends helping move boxes of what he could only assume was more munitions than anyone knew what to do with and other miscellaneous, he simply waved at them and they just shouted back their relived greetings before returning to work.

"Rose!" a female voice shouted, he turned to see an Irish girl with black hair and some orange red mixed in, wearing mostly black clothes unlike his own military uniform, panic written on her face ran straight towards him.

"Hey Emb-whaaa!" Was all he could say before the girl grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the other side and out of the warehouse where she finally let go. "What's going on?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath a little.

"It's Diamond." A blond who wore light blue jeans and a yellow shirt, one size bigger than her, said grimly.

"What happened?" He asked with a serious tone, the blond motioned him to a pair of white haired, white skinned and white clothed identical looking girls, one of the girls who had short hair only stopping at top of her back was sitting on a cargo box and was coughing into her hands as the other white haired girl, who had her hair styled wildly instead of naturally downward, rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Energy drain…" the wild haired girl said "And I don't think there's any other way of replenishing her reserves other than blood…"

"Actually…there might be a way to replenish it with out the need for bloodshed…mostly…" the blond said

"Well what is it Gold?" everyone but the coughing girl asked hoping that the 'I have no idea.' line or something similar to that wasn't going to be the next few words to come out of her mouth.

Fortunately it wasn't the lines they didn't want to hear "Apparently this world has a energy substance called Dust, it comes either in its crystallized natural form or grounded down dust, I suspect that if we get Diamond some of this Dust then she'll feel good as new." Gold said

"Perfect, head into town steal some of the stuff and we'll be good to go right?" Embers asked thinking it was that simple.

"Actually…." Gold started, Embers slumped her shoulders and head down in defeat of simplicity and Riku just sighed knowing nothings ever simple as Embers so hopefully put it "…there's been this asshole with orange hair, a bowler hat, cigar in his mouth, white suit and a cane going around and stealing dust all over the place, most places have closed down because of it and any shops that still sell the stuff hired security to lessen the chance of losing whatever Dust they have left." She finished catching her breath for a few seconds with a single index finger held up to mean there was more and noticing a glint in Ember's eyes. "And no Embers; were not going to hunt him down, kill him, steal all the Dust, and give it to Diamond." With that said the 'bad plan in the making but sounds good in my head' glint in her eyes disappears and a mumbled "Damnit." was her response.

"I take it you have a plan C?" Riku asked thinking that the find the asshole plan was a good one.

"Yes I do, we'll head out around 9 tonight and bring Cali we'll need her."

-Beacon-

Within team RWBY's dorm laid four girl doing very different things. The youngest of the bunch was on her bed which laid in a manner held haphazardly by rope that clearly defied several safety regulations somewhere, stomach to the bed reading a comic book and a stack of cookies off to the side that she frequently grabbed a cookie from. The next wasn't as young as her leader and wasn't one to have fun in terms most people could understand, she was at a table that was in the room and working diligently to finish several assignments for 2 professors due the same day, granted they both weren't due for another week but that's enough digressing. Another who like the one at the desk was of the same age was simply sitting on her bed reading an erot…dark fantasy book that on the cover simply stated in blood red 'Ninjas of Passion Vol. 3: Lust Filled Hate' occasionally scratching the bow on top of her head as if it was a part of her. Lastly was the girl who's bed was underneath the bookworm's and held her bed up by some of the bookworms books who was listening to music through her headphones, one could hear at certain points a voice sing ~Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't great….~ needless to say they were busy to some degree.

Then the headphone girl sighed loudly but none of the others even flinched from what they were doing to entertain what was annoying her. Then she sighed aging only louder this time but ended with the same result. She then got up grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it against the wall she faced nearly hitting a painting of a red forest.

"Yes Yang?" the one at the desk asked in a icy calm voice yet not turning her head to face the obviously bored teammate, clearly she had practice with ignoring her subtle(or lack there of) attempts at getting their attention and answering her in her unchanged icy tone she usually ran with.

"Guys its Friday we should be doing something fun!" Yang yelled thinking it'll emphasize the boredom

"Every time you say that it leaves either people blushing madly or parts of the school destroyed." The bookworm said as her eyes never left her book.

"Oh really? Name me one time that when I say that it's caused either." Yang crossed her arm satisfied with her defense.

"The time you took Nora's pancakes during breakfast?" the youngest answered in a more questioning tone than an answering one as she sat up to see the others easier.

"How was I supposed to know she'd tear up Ports class releasing a pack of Beowolves and a King Taijitu? Besides I was hungry and she wasn't looking. "

"How about the time you pushed Ren into the girl's locker room when there were 10 girls in there?" the bookworm asked still not looking away from her book.

"I thought since he never shows much emotion, he'd be unfazed by a bit of skin-a-max."

"He had slap marks on his face for weeks and he was forced to stay in the infirmary for 5 days due to excessive blood loss via nose."

"How about last Saturday?" the one at the desk asked as she finished the last of her homework.

"What about last Saturday?" Yang asked clearly she had forgotten while the bookworm looked up from her book for once and glared down and said darkly "Weiss no." Weiss then put her hands up and said nothing but then the young one answered for Weiss "You mean when you got Jaune and Blake into Onsies, trapped them in Blake's closet and said if they didn't kiss then they'd never get out?"

Yang smashed a fist into her other open hand as the events of last Saturday came back, she laughed as the bookworm blushed and threw her pillow at the younger, nearly causing her to fall off the bed. "Oh man I seriously owe you one Ruby." Yang said in between laughs and gasp of air so she could laugh more.

"It was a quick 'no hard feelings' kiss we just made up a bunch of noise and ruffled each others Onsies to make it believable that we went further then just a kiss." The bookworm stated and left it at that or thought that was a good place to leave it at but left the million lien question for Weiss to ask.

"How did you get Blake into an Onsie?"She asked clearly interested in that development.

Blake just blushed even more and resumed her read with every intention of not hearing Yang's explanation of on the spot blackmail. This didn't go unnoticed by Yang of course but decided to ease off teasing Black for the time being.

"Oh I'd tell you if you'd kindly donate some money to the Lunar Eclipse (JuanexBlake) ship pot." Yang grinned knowing that if she was genuinely interested in knowing how to get Juane and his advances away from her then she'd bite and oh how she placed some extremely tempting bait for Weiss. Weiss stood up walked over to her wardrobe, opened it, searched around in there for a few seconds, and threw a rather large wad of lien at Yang, who caught it, walked over to Weiss and whispered how she got Blake in an Onsie. This didn't sit well with Blake; the malevolent glint in Weiss' eyes and evil grin didn't help in the slightest.

"Thank you Yang, now I know how to get Juane's interest off me and onto someone else." Weiss said as she stared directly at Blake.

"Anytime Ice Queen, but seriously what are we going to do this weekend? I mean hanging out with JNPR is all well and good but we really need something to do amongst the four of us." This received a shrug from Ruby who didn't really know much fun outside of hunting Grimm for fun with her scythe rifle Crescent Rose or eating enough sugary food to enter a god like sugar rush. Blake didn't even entertain the idea because she was currently displeased with her team at the moment and she'd evidently get dragged along for the ride if they got an idea anyways. Weiss would have normally sided with Ruby and Blake in not having any idea of what to do with their weekend, but then an idea hit her.

"I could show you guys the Dust research facility my family has here in Vale, if you want." She offered and received surprised expressions from the others, since she wasn't the one to offer a suggestion like that in the first place or be the first to say anything that wasn't negative without a good amount of thought and about 20 steps ahead.

"Are you sure Weiss?" Ruby asked completely unsure about the offer.

"Yeah, it's the weekend so most of the workers will be off, it's not that noticeable compared to the other Schnee buildings my father owns, and we can test new ammo for you guys in a safer environment. We can leave and get there just before 9 tonight."

Ruby and Yang were smiling like maniacs at the idea of new ammo types for Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. Mostly Ruby due to her infatuation with weapons of all kinds', new and old, melee and range it didn't matter to her so long as it could kill Grimm and make the person wielding it look bad ass. Yang had for a long time had an idea for 00 buck incendiary shells to add variety in her rather narrow arsenal when it came to fighting, when matched with her semblance once activated or her hair getting harmed in combat (and most non combat) situations. Blake didn't need to do anything to Gambol Shroud since it was already pretty versatile, being a gun, katana, and impromptu whip and all. She would just tag along to make sure things didn't go overboard and get them all in trouble. However she didn't know why but she had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for posting this rather late but I had a lot of ideas for how it Riku's and Ruby's teams were going to meet and decided on a 3-4 part for it. Anyway's many thanks for reading this. **

**Chapter 2 Same colors, different ****people**

* * *

-Vale, Schnee Dust research building-

It's roughly 8:50 at night, the workers were gone for the weekend save a few over-timers and the security. Sadly however the building was going to receive 10 unexpected guests and wasn't likely going to enjoy their 'visit'.

-Rear of the building-

Here we find Gold, Embers, Diamond (who was given a piggyback ride by the other white haired girl due to her energy deprived condition), and Rose standing there staring at the building. Gold wore a long light yellow coat with the hood pulled over her head and various belts strapping a few pieces of armor to her body,under the coat she had a an equally light yellow sweater under a small gray chest plate, a pair of light brown pants, and light brown boots, she looked like an assassin from the a time long past. Ember's clothes had obvious wear and tear on them as nothing looked new, she wore a long black short pointed hat that had seen better days, a long black trench coat that had holes and burns all over it, a old belt that ran from her right shoulder to her lower left hip on the belt it held various vials of red liquid, around her arms were a pair of old and abused ornate gold gauntlets that went up to her elbows but never went passed her wrist, ragged black gloves,a equally ragged brown belt that had a holster on her right side holding a single revolver over burned black pants and mud and blood covered black boots, she looked liked an old hunter from an older time, further reinforced by the old cane in her left hand. Diamond wore a simple one piece white dress that exposed her upper back, white stockings that extended to her white heels, she looked like an angel if you saw her at a distance minus the wings and halo though. Rose still wore his black military uniform but now had a red cloak with its hood pulled over his head, and scythe whose blade was covered in stains of dried blood, he looked like a grim reaper to the world. They started to walk towards the building only stopping in front of a security door. Rose simply raised his left hand and a spark of electricity arced from his fingers and into the security panel associated with the door.

After a few seconds Rose asked "You in yet Cali?" which was met with another few seconds of silence before a image of a blond American girl popped up smiling

"Yeah I'm in." Cali answered "I'll have Tango team give me a hand in here."

"Don't think you can handle it by yourself ?" Gold asked skeptical that Cali needed help

"I could do it by myself, but that'll involve trashing the system and having security welcome you." Cali answered and Gold nodded in understanding

"I say trash it, it'll make things fun." Embers said with a hint of malice in her voice

"Embers, we're not here to kill people remember." Gold reminded her

"Come on Gold Cali trashes they system, we get in, kill a couple of guards, and get the Dust we think Diamond needs to feel better."

"How are you this optimistic?"

"And how are you this pessimistic?"

"Guys, hate to break up your little 'to kill or not to kill' discussion but we still need to take care of Diamond." the other white haired girl interrupted as she raised Diamond up a little to remind them why they're there "So I don't really care how we get in there so long as we do."

Both Gold and Embers looked at each other and nodded at different speeds, Gold a slow defeated nod and Embers a quick 'ha ha I win' nod, Gold sighed a bit but said "Diamond's parallel has a point."

"Alright Cali time to destroy the system and make things fun." Embers a little to happily ordered

"Hate to kill your blood lust fueled happiness but Cali already had Tango team help hack the system." Rose said without turning to see Gold's relived expression and Embers recoil back in shock and anger

"Wha-when?" Embers asked out of curiosity and anger

"As you two were arguing" Rose answered as he opened the door "Cali can you stay in there and keep an eye out for anything that may be trouble?"

"Will do."

* * *

-Front of the building, 3 minuets later-

Team RWBY had arrived a little after Rose, Diamond, Embers, and Gold had entered the building, dressed in their usual outfits. Ruby with her black blouse on top red skirt and corset underneath, gray stockings running from her thighs to her red and black boots, and red cloak. Weiss wore her white dress with a equally white jacket along with her mid calf high boots. Yang with her low cut shirt under a tan vest, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, brown belt over black shorts and white back skirt, and knee high boots. Blake had her bow on her head, a black scarf wrapped around her neck, black buttoned vest over a sleeveless white shirt, white shorts, and stockings of black to purple leading to her black shoes.

"Weiss, are you sure your father is fine with this?" Blake asked still skeptical about Weiss being nice for no good reason.

Before Weiss could respond Ruby beat her to it and told her "Come on Blake, it's not often we get to do anything fun for the weekends."

"Rubes right Blake, even more so considering how Weiss usually shoots down any of our weekend plans about as often as she shoots down Vomit boy when he tries and hit on her." Yang added that earned her a scoff from the heiress.

"I...suppose you have a point..." Blake hesitantly agreed as she fell in line with Yang's logic, which in of itself caused her to have a chill run down her spine. She remained quite as she followed the others into the building still trying to figure out why she was having this feeling of uncertainty about the building. _Probably because it';s a Schnee owned research facility...no that can't be it, even if I do have a hatred towards the Schnee family...then what exactly is it? _Blake scratched her head trying to figure what it was that was making her feel like this, not that her team could help since they'd just say its because they were likely not supposed to be there, she let out a silent sigh of frustration and decided to let things continue to pan out so she could see what exactly it was that was causing her this feeling.

* * *

Elsewhere we return to Rose's group as they close in on the buildings main elevator so they could reach one of the floors where the Dust research was supposed to be held. As they walked Rose was giving Diamond a piggyback ride as her parallel was exhausting her already empty energy reserves, so Embers was told to hold his scythe for him. After Gold called one of the elevators up, Embers decided to talk about his sense of combat fashion to kill time as they waited.

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" a defensive Rose asked "You don't see me questioning your sense of combat attire."

"It's just you don't really need the cloak is all." Embers began "You already have a military combat uniform; I just think the cloak will get in the way."

"You've seen me fight with it on, it doesn't give me any problems, and besides I like it." he argued

"He's got you there Embers." Diamond weakly said but it was load enough for them to hear her without the need of repeating herself.

"Not helping Diamond..." Embers sighed

"I think its a good idea for him to wear it, it'll help him blend into the crowds around here a lot easier." Gold said as the elevator arrived and the doors began to open.

"I don't think reds the most 'blend into the crowd' color out there." Embers sighed aging

"You never know Embers; he might even look like somebody from this world with the cloak on." Diamond said as they entered the elevator.

"I'm sorry but I find it a little hard to believe that there lives someone in this world that wears black under a red cloak, has black hair with red tips in it, gray eyes, and possesses a scythe." Rose deadpanned as the elevators doors began to close

"Your eyes are silver Rose, not gray." Gold reminded him

"Whatever, my point still remains." Rose said as the doors closed

* * *

Back with team RWBY, Ruby sneezed out of the blue and Yang could only capitalize on it. With a teasing smile she asked "You know what it means when sneeze, right Rubes?" Ruby only stared at her waiting for an answer as she wiped her nose with a finger. "It means somebody's thinking about you."

"You mean Jaune?" Ruby asked with hope in her eyes, while back at Beacon a certain blonde was reading a comic book when he sneezed; he blew it off as something in the air and continued reading.

"I don't think it's Jaune, sorry Rubes." Yang said a little apologetic as Ruby deflated a little, but in her head had a different tone to Ruby's question _If Vomit boy still wants to have kids at all, then he better not be thinking of my baby sister the same way I think she's thinking of him._ Meanwhile Blake had a new feeling of worry for him (not the romantic feelings mind you), as it was well know that Yang would burn anyone that dared to try and get Ruby into an intimate relationship. As she feared for Jaune, they had stopped in front of the buildings main elevators and saw one of them was currently being used.

"I thought no one was here?" Ruby asked confused that an elevator was being used.

"There are night guards around, I think they decided to check the upper floors." Weiss said knowing the building only had emergency stairs that no one, even security, used or even knew about. She merely pushed a button to call the next available elevator. As they waited Yang had decided move back to more pressing matters "Seriously though Rubes, there are other people that can think about you aside from Vomit boy."

Ruby was still taking a defensive stance about her relationship with Jaune and countered with "Yeah like there's another guy out there around my age, loves cookies and weapons of all kinds, and is socially awkward."

* * *

-Back with Roses group-

As they stood in the elevator,Rose had sneezed out of the blue and Embers was more than willing to poke fun at his expense "Looks like somebodies thinking about ya Rose."

Rose simply shook his head as he said "Nah probably something in the air." the elevator then stopped and the doors slid open showing the 4th floor as they walked out of the elevator. It's hall was painted white from top to bottom with the walls strewn with various paintings. There was a balcony on the 5th floor that shadowed the floor they were on a glass wall with some oddly color changing Dust behind it. The hall extended towards the towards a central plaza with a chandelier on the roof and a balcony shadowing the 3rd floor with a even bigger color shifting dust filled glass wall that nearly stretched to the ends of the plaza, however this one had yellow caution tape over it. "That seems promising." Embers said as she stared at the Dust wall. While she was pondering what would happen if she broke the wall, the others thought of a better question among them _What the hell was the point of adding a chandelier? _Before they could come up with an explanation the sound of anoyher elevator coming up brought them out of thought.

"Security?" Diamond asked with some fear in her voice knowing where this might be going while Rose simply sighed his agreement, whereas Embers, who was itching for a fight ever since they got there, pulled her revolver out of its holster, tightened her grip on her cane, and smiled "Good lets welcome them." this earned her a angry and frustrated sigh from Gold who simply began with "Oh for the love of..." before grabbing Embers by her ear and pulling her away from the elevators with Rose and Diamond in toe despite Embers protests. They walked down the hall and then turned left before entering the first room there without even looking at what the label on the door said.

* * *

-Back team RWBY-

"All I'm saying is that its doesn't have to be Jaune who's thinking about you." Yang said as they stood in the elevator.

"And if it is Jaune?"

She simply shrugged at her while her head screamed for his death if it was true. The elevator then stopped and the doors opened showing the 4th floor in front of them, they followed Weiss down to the hall and to the right and through a door labeled 'Dust munitions testing range'

-Rose's group-

Once in they were surprised to see crates upon crates upon even more crates in the room. Gold walked over to one of the crates and rolled up one of her sleeves to reveal small arm leather bound bracer/gauntlet hybrid which where her wrist was had a barrel leading to a revolver style magazine and a small hammer behind that, all wrapped nicely in a light metal protector. However she wasn't interested it using the firearm part of it for now, with a simple flick of her wrist a short blade came out, short enough as to not raise any suspicion but long enough to kill anyone if hit in the right place. With the blade she stabbed one of the crates space between the lid and the rest of the box, it popped open after a few seconds of struggling and Gold cursing under her breath for it to open. She slid the top of and looked inside before turning back to the others with a smile on her smile on her face, the others knew immediately what it meant and responded with their own smiles.

Jackpot.

* * *

\- Team RWBY-

To say that Ruby and Yang were happy with the firing range that had a workbench built in was a massive understatement. Yang had smiled a mischievous smile as she began thinking of the various types of ammo she could make for Ember Celica other than just the 00 incendiary buckshot idea she originally had. While Ruby looked like a kid in a candy store (which to be honest wasn't to far off considering its Ruby.) as she looked like she was ready to start bouncing around the place, only to be held down by Blake. As soon as she assured Weiss that she wouldn't go to overboard and she in turn gave her the green light, Ruby instantly bolted over to the workbench to get to work on some ludicrous ideas she had for ammo for Crescent Rose.

-Rose's group-

Diamond was sitting on one of the crates with a shot glass full of Whiskey in one hand, a vial containing white Dust in the other, several vials of white Dust to the side that had the hand with the other Dust filled vial, and a large bottle of Whiskey on the other side (courtesy of Embers). With each shot she glowed a faint white and told them she was feeling a lot better but needed more if she was going to be back at 100 percent. As she downed another Dust mixed shot of Whiskey the others were huddled in a triangle.

"As glad as I am that Diamond's feeling better, I think we have a new developing problem on our hands." Embers said as they all turned back to eye Diamond as she poured more Whiskey into the shot glass then returned their heads back to each other.

"Agreed, I would have never thought she would become an alcoholic within 5 minuets..." Gold said

"Best thing we can do is try and keep it under control starting tomorrow with both the liquor and Dust." Rose said

"Why the Dust?" Embers asked

"Last thing we need is her snorting Dust like it's cocaine if we take away the liquor." Rose answered and Embers nodded in understanding

"Alright so any idea how we're going to bring this Dust with us?"

"We're only bringing enough to last Diamond some time, we're not looting the place...as tempting as it sounds." Gold mumbled the last part before they all heard what sounded like a cannon go off and someone scream in pain coming from outside causing all of them to stare at the door.

"Well that never sounds good..." Embers said and Rose walked over to a crate that had his scythe sitting on top of it, grabbed it with his left hand and made his way to the door.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to see who just got shot." Rose said

"Don't you think you'll need help?" Embers asked

Rose simply rested the scythe on his shoulder and said "This is all the help I'll be needing thanks, besides if I need help you'll hear gunfire." and walked out the door to find whoever decided to shoot somebody in the middle of the night

* * *

-Team RWBY-

Ruby was about to start loading some new explosive dust rounds into one of Crescent Rose's magazines when they all heard the same cannon fire and scream of pain coming from outside.

"What the?" Yang said after she flinched causing her shot to miss her target.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Blake said as they all looked at the door

"Thieves here? Impossible... we have one of the most high tech security system's here!" Weiss yelled not believing that the building could be broken into.

"Stay here guy's, I'll go see whats going on." Ruby volunteered loading a normal Dust magazine in to her baby.

"You sure Rubes?" Yang asked with concern in her voice as Ruby made her way to the door

"Don't worry if I need help I'll fire a round." Ruby said and closed the door behind her

-Outside both doors, in the plaza-

A Schnee security guard was on the floor with a orange haired man with bowler hat, cigar in his mouth, long white coat and black slacks pointing his cane at the guard as if it was a gun.

"Now will you be a good little guard and run off now?" the gentleman asked in a calm manner

Before the guard could say anything however, the sound of a machine shifting caught both their attention they looked to where the sound came from and found a girl in a red cloak, black hair with red tips, and a black blouse with a terrifying scythe in her hands "Let him go and nobody gets hurt." the girl said

The gentleman knew who she was and despite his anger and annoyance at seeing her again said in a still calm and now slightly amused manner "Red, I didn't know you would be here."

Before Ruby could respond another voice shouted "Hey!" and the three of them turned to the sound and found a boy walking towards them in a black military uniform, red cloak with the hood pulled over his head, and in his left hand and resting on his shoulder a scythe who's blade was stained with dried blood. As they continued to stare at the boy, he asked in a semi joking semi serious tone "Don't you think threatening the workers is a weekday job, not a weekend one?"

The gentleman was surprised to see another scythe wielder and asked in a annoyed tone as he turned back to Ruby "There's two of you now? What do you multiply or something?" before Ruby could answer, Rose appeared in the air behind the gentleman with his scythe ready to behead him. The gentleman however was actually quick on his feet to some degree as he backpedaled to avoid it and slammed the bottom of his cane into Rose's back and pulled a trigger sending a concussive blast into his back and sending him flying to next to Ruby, who aimed Crescent Rose at the wall behind her and pulling the trigger she was sent flying towards the gentleman. She brought her scythe in front of her and the gentleman simply blocked the attack with his cane, he then grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head, twirled her around and fired another blast that sent her in the opposite direction of Rose.

-Dust munitions testing range-

Hearing two cannon shots and one from a sniper rifle go off had sent Weiss, Blake, and Yang's minds and bodies into overdrive as they began to rush towards the door with the worse possible situation in their head. Ruby was shot and possibly dead. Once Yang ripped the door of it's hinges they ran out while yelling "Ruby!"

-Dust storage room-

Gold, Embers, and Diamond were in a similar situation as they rushed towards the door, Embers instinctively ramming the door open, yelling "Rose!"

-Plaza-

"Ruby!" Rose heard from behind him

"Rose!" Ruby heard from behind her

They both turned to see who was yelling

Rose turned to see Weiss, Blake, and Yang and responded with "Uh ma'am's you may have the wrong person."

Ruby on the other hand turned around, pulled down her hood and yelled at Gold, Embers, and Diamond "Who are you!? How do you know my last name!? And I have a first name you know!"

The six of them were shocked to see in front of them wasn't who they were yelling out for not even a minute ago and before any of them could say a word in either anger or confusion, alarms sounded off everywhere and the room was flooded with red light. In the middle of the plaza the gentleman disappeared and the guard had ran off in the confusion and were replaced by a wall coming from the back of the plaza effectively cutting them off from the others group. This left Rose with angry a Yang who's eyes had turned red, a irate Weiss who wanted answer's as to how they got in here without setting off alarms prior, and a semi shocked Blake who was beginning to think this was the bad feeling she had all day. While Ruby was stuck with an equally angry Embers, a shocked Gold who was confused that there was a girl in front of them with a scythe and even weirder perhaps even creepy was the fact that she looked like Rose, if Rose were a girl, never heard of tanning, and not part wolf, and a confused Diamond who wanted to know who Ruby was and why her last name was the same as the boy who's nickname was that.

-Rose, Weiss, Blake, and Yang-

A vein bulged from Rose's head and he yelled in a clearly pissed voice "Cali!" to which the speakers in the room crackled to life with Cali's voice "Sorry!" she yelled before turning the speakers off along with the alarms and turning on the floors lights, leaving only the wall still separating him from the others.

"Who was that?" Blake asked as soon as she snapped out of her semi shocked state

"I don't know and I don't care, she's getting the worst of it when we're done." Weiss said as she unhooked Myrtenaster and Yang bum rushed Rose with every intent of beating all the answers out of him.

"Yang wait!" Blake yelled as soon as she saw her rush him

As she neared him a red circle appeared under his feet just as Yang hit him ending in nothing but smoke and a new dent in the wall which earned her a voice yelling in pain from the other side.

Once the smoke settled only Yang stood there angrily confused that she missed and looking everywhere but up for him. Blake and Weiss were surprised at what just happened, "Was that a glyph he just used?" Blake asked who got an "I-I never saw anyone use a anti gravity glyph in such short amount of time..." from Weiss before tilting her head upward and her eyes widened as she saw Rose in the air above Yang as he began to descend. "Yang look up!" Blake yelled but Yang didn't hear her because the sound of Crescent Rose being fired from the other side drowned out her voice, Rose planted his boots on Yang's shoulders and forcing her onto the ground hard. Weiss was loading dust cartridges when Rose bolted towards them at a speed managed only by Ruby's semblance. Speaking of Ruby...

-Ruby, Diamond, Embers, and Gold-

"Put her down, but don't kill her. I want answers." Gold ordered as she flicked both her wrists and out came two hidden blades from her sleeves, she received a grunt from Embers who flipped the cane upside down and held it like a sword and a silent nod from Diamond who summoned eight white claymore like blades that appeared behind her but all pointed at Ruby. Embers yelled a war cry as she charged headlong at Ruby as Diamond fired her blades at her a few seconds after Embers charged, Ruby easily dodged her strikes and darted away as Embers ran into the wall thanks to her momentum and into a newly formed dent in the wall courtesy of a unknowing and very angry blond on the other side. Ruby giggled a little as she heard Embers spit every possible curse word in the book to emphasize her pain, however it was short lived as she had to dodge Diamonds energy blades, but instead of impacting the ground they shifted direction and went back to chasing the young girl down. Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at each blade and opened fire causing each one to explode with each round that hit them, then she flipped it behind her and fired a round that shot her towards Gold and Diamond. Gold simply teleported out of out of the way in a dim yellow flash while Diamond rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Her Parallel then appeared out of nowhere and with two energy claymores in hand heading straight for Ruby with the sole intention of disarming her, however Ruby misread this and fired a few rounds in hopes of stopping the attacker. As the rounds whizzed by her she she jumped into the air to dodge more of the rounds but caught a dust round to the stomach as Ruby adjusted her aim and simply disappeared in a white flash. Ruby was shocked for a second as she believed she had just killed a person but soon recovered realizing it wasn't an actual person, only to dodge more of Diamonds energy blades and used her semblance to tackled Diamond to the ground. Gold had appeared behind her and returned the favor by tackling her to the ground in front of Diamonds head, she was sitting on Ruby's stomach with one hand holding her neck and another with the blade pointed her the girls face cocked back ready to put a couple new holes in her face.

"Who are you people?" Ruby asked in a mix of fear, confusion, and some anger despite her situation

"I don't think your in any position to be asking questions, little one." Gold chuckled and Ruby just smirked saying "Oh I will be." Gold looked straight into Ruby's silver eyes and saw in her a burning determination to win no matter what with a hint of innocence in the mix. To her, Ruby was likely just like Rose and not just in style either, but on a more internal level as both seemed hellbent on winning despite the odds that were constantly put up in front of the innocence in her eye couldn't be said for Rose who lost his innocence at a very young age. She was so engrossed in the comparison of the two she failed to noticed Ruby pull the trigger of Crescent Rose sending her skidding across the smooth tile floor and Gold landing on her side as she never expected her to do that. She got up and pointed the scythe at behind her, firing another round into the wall, rocketing towards and slowly rising Gold, tackling her, and was soon on top of Gold with a face that said 'See I told you I would.' and then an rather loud explosion was heard from the other side of the wall and everyone looked up and over to the wall with Embers asking what was on everyone's mind at the moment "The bloody hell was that?"

-Rose, Weiss, Blake, and Yang-

Rose's speed almost matched Ruby's semblance speed minus the rose petals being left behind, he had just rammed Weiss with his shoulder causing her to drop the Dust cartridge she was loading along with several others that came out out of a pouch on her and sending her flying a good 10 ft away as Rose turned to Blake who had jumped onto his back and used it as a springboard, jumped back into the air. She took note of Weiss' dust cartridges scattered and decided to use them in a manner not recommended by anyone, she pulled out Gambol Shroud, that was in its pistol form, and fired a shot at each one on the ground causing a massive explosion around Rose. She entered the massive Dust cloud and she could easily make out Rose's figure in the smoke and readied her self to bring him down, sadly she didn't know he was a faunus as his hood twitched a bit and he backed up to avoid the her pounce and while she landed on her feet Rose was on top of her as he spun, stopping in a half circle with his scythe a mere few inch's from her neck and his body positioned in a way that if he completed his spin then her head would be rolling on the ground. She had her head and weapon pointed at Rose as they merely stood there in the Dust cloud staring into each other's eyes. As they stared each other down Blake noticed his silver eyes were filled with determination, anger, fear, and loneliness, she wondered why the boy before him had those emotions as she thought only the faunus had those felt those. Perhaps he was a faunus that hid his heritage? _I can certainly relate. _Blake thought beforeRose brought her out of her thoughts by asking "Alright start talking. Who are you?" Rose asked in a serious yet professional tone.

"I don't thinkyour in any position to be demanding answers." Blake answered in a emotionless tone

"I'm not the one with a scythe to his neck."

"Nor am I the one with a pistol to her face."

As they just stood there waiting for the other to make a move that never came, the Dust cloud settled and Weiss who was still angry decided to create a glyph in front of her as she murmured "Sorry Blake..." and several icicles shot out of the glyph and straight towards Blake and Rose.

Rose's eyes widened in alarm as what he heard what was coming and Blake seemed to have the same idea of what was coming. Something sharp, pointy and was coming from behind Blake at high speed. Deciding to be the hero he quickly spun in the reverse direction, grabbed Blake with his right arm and spun her around with him and put her in a protective hug as he shielded her from the ice cold spears that were sent their way. This very much and very understandably shocked Blake as this boy who the three of them were fighting literally 45 seconds ago had saved her life. No sooner did she enter her shocked phase she was brought right out of it, she heard Rose try to stifle the urge to scream in pain by biting his lower lip so hard it looked like he was going to draw blood as the sound of several icicles finding nice places in his back kept up for another few seconds.

"H-hey...y-you alright?" Rose shakily asked after he was sure that there wasn't a second salvo of icicles coming for them.

"S-shouldn't I be the one asking out t-that...?" Blake just as shakily asked making a note to yell at Weiss later

"I-I'll be alright..." he coughed while still tiring to sound like nothing happened he then loosened his hug and faced her with a caring face on him before continuing "I'm more worried about you, if you have a bitch like her on your side."

If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a Schnee Dust research facility, that they were more or less in a life or death battle, and his face wasn't trying to hide the amount of pain he was feeling she would have at least giggled at the comment. However all the above were true at the moment, they were in a Schnee research facility, they were in a life or death battle, and his face was hiding the amount of pain was feeling. He then completely let go of her and wobbly stood up much to both Weiss and Blake as he turned to face the heiress, using a single movement of his scythe it went in a 360 degree behind him removing all 22 blood tipped icicles from his back. Both of them were stunned at just how resilient the boy was if he still possessed enough dexterity to do something like that.

_Just who is this boy?_ they both thought then went down different trains of thought about Rose

_He just survived Weiss' attack and he's staring her down, ready for more... he's either extremely brave or insane..._ Blake thought in awe of him

_H-how the hell did he survive that? I had aimed at body parts of his I could see but then... he turned around and protected Blake...exposing himself to my attack _Weiss thought before she snapped out of her thought and entered a battle pose_ Regardless I need to stop him here and now._

However before Weiss and Rose could clash, Blake yelled "Look out!" and Rose turned to his left to catch Yang's fist and Ember Celica discharge to the face sending him flying all the way to the floor below.

"That'll teach ya." Yang smirked at her handiwork

"What the hell Yang!" Blake yelled while trying not to punch her partner at the same time, who simply looked at her and shrugged "What he had it coming."

"He saved my life!" she yelled and this time actually punching her in the face

If Yang wasn't confused at what Blake yelled then she'd be pissed that she just punched her, so the only thing she could say was "Huh?"

Weiss then walked over to them calmly while still processing what just happened then spoke up "Nice job Yang,now lets go see if he's still alive after that." and walked over to the balcony with a still somewhat confused Yang and clearly pissed Blake in toe grumbling "For both your sake's he be better be."

-Ruby, Diamond, Embers, and Gold-

Ruby was now forced to dodge Diamonds ever homing energy swords of death, her Parallel who was slashing at her at ever possible chance, Gold who was taking stabs at her every few seconds, and Embers who was taking both stabs and swings at her. She had to admit they were well coordinated, her own team could take a page out of their book...assuming they survive this ordeal of course. Using her semblance she gave her self more room to work with, only problem was Gold teleporting to her every time she did and Diamond readjusting her blades trajectory to have them continue to chase her down and she couldn't get near Diamond because of Gold of course and Diamond bringing another Parallel to defend her from any sort of attack that was coming her way.

"Get back here!" Embers yelled frustrated that she had to literally run all over the place just to keep up with Ruby since Gold ordered them to not use firearms when she said 'Put her down, but don't kill her."

Ruby tried again to take Diamond out of the equation but was repelled by another Parallel stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to run again. Then Ruby had an idea, one insane enough it might just work. She stopped in the middle of their area and rehooked Crescent Rose, much to Embers relief, and waited until everyone was with in her little mental trap. Once they were she reactivated her semblance and ran, not away from them but around them. All of them were on guard waiting for who she was going to strike first, but she never stopped and they soon looked at each other and finding they were still there. Until they felt themselves being lifted into the air and being spun around the little tornado Ruby was creating, then Ruby stopped abruptly forcing all of them to be sent flying into different directions. Then she grabbed Crescent Rose again waiting for one of them to get up. Embers was the first to and Ruby turned to face her.

"Alright lassie you asked for it." Embers angrily said as she let more of the Irishmen in her take control of her actions causing Ruby to flinch a little. She pushed a button on her cane and the thing fell apart in front of her. It wasn't broken it was just in its second form, the cane pieces were held by a high tension wire in the core of it and each piece revealed blades that were hidden in them . Embers extend her whip towards Ruby, but it never reached her no that would imply she was going to kill her if it reached her, it wrapped itself around Crescent Rose much to Embers joy and Ruby's dismay. Embers got up and begun to spin the whip around her head along with Ruby for a few good seconds before sending her flying towards the floor below.

"Nice job Embers." Diamond complimented causing Embers to smile before Gold motioned them to follow her

"Come on lets go make sure you didn't kill her by accident, last thing we need is more pissed off locals then usual." Gold said as she walked which got Embers smiling at the thought "I don't know that sounds mighty fun." but she followed nevertheless.

-3rd floor plaza-

Both Ruby and Rose were sent flying due to the others team and when they landed on the tile floor the groaned as the got up.

"Ugh...didn't think she was that good with a whip..." Ruby groaned as she struggled with even standing still as there still swirls in her eyes

"Ugh...did she have a shotgun built into her arm...what the hell..." Rose groaned as he tried nursing his newest wound with his free hand

As they tried to regain their bearings Gold,Weiss, Yang, Embers, Diamond, and Blake jump from the 4th floor onto the 3rd all of them asking if they were alright. Before either of the could answer a loud bang came from high above them. They all looked with wide eyes a massive chandelier from the top of the building began to fall with Ruby and Rose underneath it.

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for the late post, but trying to balance this with college isn't fun in the slightest. Also on the outfit design for Rose's group Gold's outfit is based on Ezio's assassin outfit prior to any upgrades from AC2, Embers is based off the cover hero of Bloodborne hence the rugged outfit and the threaded can reference, Diamond's based of those movies that show an angel in white, as for Riku aka Rose you guessed it, his outfits based off our favorite red clad reaper. I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon as possible to bring it to you guys. For now I'll leave you with a bit of a hint of chapter 3. It'll involve a really long fall and white light. Till next time, oh and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back! This chapter is the 3rd part of the 'Rough Meeting's' Arc. Maybe I should have put it in the last or the first chapter that I'll be doing arcs around the points the need it like the initiation and some other stuff but anyway's many thanks once again or reading this. **

* * *

** Chapter 3 Everything looks so little from up here**

_A chandelier? Really? A fucking chandelier? How comically sadistic can you be God, seriously?_ Rose thought as he started the the steadily increasing size of the chandelier came closer and closer. He was brought out of his little hate rant towards the Almighty by the sound of Yang, Gold, Weiss, Diamond, Blake, and Embers yelling at them to move. He was about to do just that when he heard a small voice dizzily say something about cookies flying around her head, he looked to see Ruby still dazed from Embers idea of a spin cycle. He looked up at the chandelier then to a still dizzy Ruby and chuckled "Well I played hero once tonight..." he grabbed her with his left hand and in a flash escaped, with Ruby in hand, the area under the chandelier.

A collective sigh of relief washed over the six girls as they now knew their cloak loving allies were safe. "Phew, and I thought they were going to die for a second." Embers said as she wanted to break the silence that followed their relief. Gold nodded and walked over to the chandelier with Weiss to inspect how it fell from the top of the building. Yang had decided to walk over to Rose and Ruby to see if she was okay and thank him for saving her. While Diamond stood there with Blake and Embers all not talking to each other but just taking in what happened in the last 5-10 minutes. Meanwhile Rose was trying to holding Ruby still, to stop her from becoming even more dizzy. Ruby had finally lost the swirls in her eyes a few minuets later, only to scream when she saw Rose standing in front of her holding her shoulders and she screamed "Who are you!? Why did you attack my team!? Why are you dressed like me!? Answer me!".

"Easy there Rubes, I don't think interrogating him is any way of thanking him for saving you." Yang said as she neared the red duo and that caused Ruby to look up at Rose and him to just smile at her. Before she could thank him however, Yang was behind them and said with a smile "Thanks for saving my little sister." and patted him on the back and causing him to yelp in pain letting go of Ruby's shoulders and both her and Yang to step back and everyone else to look their way.

"Hey are you..." Yang started with worry in her voice but then saw something red on her hand that made her stop and ask "I-is this blood?" she then looked at Rose's back and saw darkened spots on his cloak then back to her hand.

"Yeah, I had to save Raven from Angel Face's attack." Rose answered while trying to rub the area Yang had patted "It not too bad though, I just think my back's more rigged for now."

"Raven? Angel Face?" Ruby asked not understanding who those names were meant for.

"Raven's the girl with the bow on her head and Angel Face is the bitch with the offset ponytail." Rose answered and Ruby simply nodded in understanding while Weiss yelled at him "I heard that!" "Didn't want to keep it a secret Angel Face." Rose shot back and having everyone laughing as the heiress was clearly not pleased with him.

"So how did you get blood stains all over that cloak of yours?" Yang asked with a mix of curiosity and concern for the reaper boy.

"Well after I dropped you to the ground, sorry about that by the way, I rammed Angel Face and sent her back with several cartridges spilling everywhere, then Raven used my back as a springboard and while she was in the air she fired her gun around me, causing an explosion. She then tried to get the drop on me but I heard her coming and backed off so she could land on the floor, then I spun and had my scythe a couple of inches from her neck and her gun pointed at my face, we just stared at each other as the cloud around us began to fade. I don't know when during Raven's and my little fight but Angel Face sent icicles at us. I knew she was aiming for me but it surprised both of us that she'd risk hitting one of her own teammates in the process, so I decided to save her, and that's how I got blood on my cloak." Rose explained and everyone looked at Blake first who nodded then glared at Weiss.

"It was a calculated risk, I had to take it" Weiss said trying and failing to convince anyone especially Embers, who pulled out her revolver and aimed it at Weiss' head, Diamond who summoned forth a single energy claymore into the air and pointed at Weiss as well, and Gold who flicked her wrist furthest from Weiss and out came out the hidden blade.

"What the fuck is your problem yew idjit!?" Embers shouted with pure anger in her voice "We didn't hurt your red reaper, what right did you have to hurt ours!?"

"He attacked us, we had to defend ourselves! Besides Yang attacked him first!"

"Hey I missed and all I did was put a dent in the wall." Yang said and Embers glared at her for a second before turning back to the heiress

"We attacked your reaper as well but we made sure to only disarm and pin her to the ground so we could ask her a few questions." Gold said evenly in hopes of calming the situation as well as herself down

"Could have fooled me with those flying homing swords of glowing white death." Ruby said with her arms folded across her chest unconvinced that they had no ill intent towards her.

"If our intention was to kill you then we would have Little Red, even with your speed you only managed to go at the same speed Rose hits on a daily basis." Diamond answered for Embers, who was about to curse her 10 ways to Sunday. "Besides did you think that I would allow you to run free the way you did?" Ruby didn't even answer that question and was now confused.

"My powers allow me to summon forth as many energy blades as I wish so long as I have the proper amount of energy and believe me I wasn't even using 1/10th of my energy pool when fighting you. If I really wanted to kill you, I would have placed hundreds of swords on the ground and overloaded them to cause a massive explosion, likely destroying about oh 3 blocks worth of the city. By the way Gold, Embers, Rose, and myself would have been perfectly safe since I could have sent my Parallel's to them and encase them in a energy shield." she explained in uncaring emotionless manner, it made team RWBY question whether or not she was even a human being and began to tremble in fear while Rose, Gold, and Embers chuckled slightly while trembling at the same time as they knew she could do that and still have plenty of energy to do it all over again.

"I think you just scared them shitless Diamond..." Rose said noticing the smell of fear coming off of Ruby and Yang

"Well fear is a good factor to have when talking with an enemy." the white angel innocently smiled at the statement

_Yep, definitely not human..._ team RWBY thought with a sweat drop coming down their heads as they simply looked at the white angel before them.

"Anyway's back to the matter at hand." Embers started and everyone looked at her "If you harmed our boy, only seems fair to do equal damage to his equal."

Ruby decided to cower behind Rose as she believed he would keep her safe while Yang snarled "DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. DOING. THAT."

"Embers control your impulses, remember what happened back in New Orleans?" Rose said reminding her how her impulses get them into more trouble then their worth.

"What happened there?" Blake asked curious what her impulse did.

"...She set a dock on fire..." Rose sighed

Taken back slightly she then asked "You mean part-"

"The entire dock and I think a gas station or two." Rose interrupted her

"How is that even possible?" Weiss asked still not believing it

"Her nickname is Embers." Rose said as he let that set in for a second before continuing "While we were hunting down someone, we got into a fight with one of his body guards, the lady was a gigantic brute that took a beating from all of us and even then she sent Embers flying into a warehouse, a warehouse full of imported alcohol. Embers told us she would take care of the brute while the rest of use hunted down the man we were originally after. Next thing we knew we heard an explosion and when we went to where it came from we saw a gas station blown up and the dock on fire. We found Embers later sitting next to a large burnt body and drinking a bottle of the alcohol. She told us she used Molotov Cocktails to kill her."

They're jaws dropped at hearing that tale while Gold, Rose, and Diamond sighed remembering the sheer impossibility of it yet it happened all the while Embers simply laughed remembering it as if it was yesterday.

"This women is psychotic." Weiss stated and Ember just laughed more before shooting back "Well what can I say Angel Face, the alcohol just gave me an idea and I just rolled with it."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Hey, I don't know your name or any of yours for that matter." Embers said noting Ruby,Blake, and Yang "Besides Rose called you that so that's what we're using until we get your name."

"Oh well I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled "Don't tell them that, they're our enemies!"

"Calm down Ice Queen. They don't seem that bad now that we've had this talk." Yang said much to the annoyance of the heiress upon hearing another of her nicknames "I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way, Ruby's sister."

"Blake Belladonna, and thank you Rose for saving me earlier." Blake said with a slight smile on her face as she looked over to Rose who merely smiled "Aw it was nothing really hehe."

"But Rose is just my nickname my real names Riku Hyabusa." Riku said

"Tracy Albran, my nicknames Diamond, nice to meet you all." Tracy said with a smile and her head tilted slightly to the left, the others were still a bit scared of her so they backed up a little and Weiss tripped over the chandelier as she backed up, much to her annoyed embarrassment and everyone's amusement.

After Weiss got up and brushes her self off they continued with the introductions "Stella Stevens, but I'm usually called Gold by the three maniacs on my team." then she went over parts of the chandelier in search of something

"Embers the nickname, but I'm actually Kate McCarthy." Kate said and that left one person left who simply huffed in defiance

"Come on Ice Queen, your turn." Yang said

"Unlike you, I refuse to reveal information like that to thieves." Weiss said with her arms crossed around her chest

"Just so we're clear we aren't thieves. We only went here to 'acquire' some Dust for Diamond because she was suffering from energy loss and needed an alternate energy source and all the other Dust shops were either out of business or had security protecting it, unless your perfectly fine with her slaughtering innocent people so she can regain her energy that way." Stella said as she got back up with both Riku and Ruby's scythes in hand and glared at her with a annoyed look, that statement may have scared them but what scared them more was fact she said that in such a casual manner "And we wouldn't mind if you were first, given that you actually harmed Rose, Diamond will savor your blood up until the last drop leaves your pretty little body. So by all means keep the 'snotty rich bitch' act going because we aren't going to stop you and we are sure as hell not stopping Diamond from ripping you piece by piece."

Weiss didn't even respond initially as she was weighing her options very carefully then just out and said "Weiss Schnee."

"There see, was that really so hard?" Kate asked sarcastically and Weiss didn't even entertain the question in her head

"Is she always like this?" Riku asked Yang

"Usually." Yang answered nonchalantly "Stella was kidding about Tracy's need for blood being an energy source right?"

"Now why would I kid about something as serious as that?" Stella asked as she neared Riku, Ruby, and Yang "Blood for her is a immediate power refresh, but since the energy in her leaves her body continually we've had to find alternate energy sources for her, hence why we're here." then handed Ruby and Riku their scythes

"Rose we finally got a signal, a relatively weak one but still, looks like things are finally looking up for us." Stella said

"Signal? Signal to what?" Ruby asked just as Blake's bow and Riku's hood twitched ever so slightly and Riku loudly said "Heads up." and everyone looked up to see what both of them heard.

On the 4th floor balcony was the same gentleman from before standing there there "Now wasn't that a truly dramatic yet heartfelt moment." he said in a amused sarcastic tone.

"Hey your that asshole we were supposed to hunt down!" Kate yelled

"Embers..." Tracy said with disappointment in her voice "But who is he anyway's?"

"Roman Torchwick!" Weiss yelled

"Glad to see someone knows my name." he smiled an evil smile as Weiss readied Myrtenaster, Tracy summoning at least 12 energy blades behind her, Rose opening the palms of his hands and a a white light appeared then just as quickly disappeared leaving in his hands a pair of M1911 handguns pointed at him with Ruby, Yang, Kate, Stella, and Blake following suite with their own weapons and in their own battle ready stances.

"Alright Torchwick, you got to the count of three to give yourself up." Riku threatened in a complete professional tone

"And if I don't?" Roman asked while maintaining the evil smile

"Three." Riku yelled and everyone opened fire on him while Weiss sent icicles and Tracy her 12 energy blades and then summoning more to replace them before sending them towards him as well and repeating it. This lasted a good 5 minuets before they even thought about stopping. Once they actually stopped the ground was littered with empty shell casings of both lead and Dust rounds, magazines and three dust cartridges.

"Think that got him?" Yang asked as they all stared at the smoke where they saw Torchwick prior. Then they all heard a male voice chuckle "What made you ever think that?"

"I'll take that as a no." Tracy said as the smoke cleared revealing Torchwick still where he was but in front of him was a Neapolitan colored umbrella. The umbrella moved slightly then rose up revealing a rather short girl wearing white jacket with a pink interior, black corset, brown pants, and gray high heeled boots, who bowed with a smile on her face to them.

"What the hell is that umbrella made of?" Kate asked surprised and angry none of their attacks worked while Stella mumbled "I know one way of finding out." as Roman laughed a evil laugh with his eyes closed, Stella teleported to where they were.

"Wouldn't you love to know." he said and opened his eye's to realize that there was a certain yellow assassin not there, before he could ask where she went a shot rang through the air and the Neapolitan dressed girl was clutching her now bloody left shoulder. He looked to where the shot came from and it was none other than said assassin standing there with her right hand pointed towards them and the barrel slightly visible then she said "You know what they say about opening an umbrella indoors and yes we would love to know what that umbrella is made of, care to explain for you ice cream themed friend here?"

"Why you!" he yelled enraged that the girl just shot his guard, he pointed his cane at Stella but Riku's scythe made contact with his arm enough to render it useless at the moment.

Down below the others were watching Stella shoot the umbrella girl and Torchwick aim his cane at Stella before Riku holstered his pistols into his pockets, pulled his scythe out and threw it at Torchwick's arm just below the elbow. "Nice throw." Yang said and Riku just said "Now now, no pointing cane guns at people."

Rage was filling Roman as he saw the situation quite hopeless and he simply said to the girl "Time to go." the girl nodded as Stella yelled at them to stop and fired another shot towards them but when it did make contact with the girls head, both Torchwick and the girl shattered as if they were made of glass.

"The hell?" Yang asked

"An illusion?" Riku asked

"By the look of it, yes." Blake answered then they all heard multiple explosions and felt the entire building shake.

"That didn't sound good." Kate yelled as they heard another explosion

"Cali the hell just happened?" Riku yelled and the speakers crackled to life once more "Multiple explosions in several Dust storage rooms! Get out of here now!" Cali yelled

"You heard the lady lets go!" Kate yelled as Tracy sent a Parallel into the storage room they were in before to retrieve some of the Dust she was using to restore her energy. "Gold lets go!"

Stella was still staring at the shattered glass where Roman and the girl were and said "Interesting." before hearing Kate yelling at her, she grabbed Riku's scythe and jumped back down and tossing it back to Riku as they neared the elevators only for it to be blocked off due to a large tree growing in front of it.

"The hell?" Yang, Riku, and Kate yelled when they all saw it.

"I think one of the storage rooms was next to a room that was researching the possibility of Terra Forming dust!" Weiss yelled

"So what now!?" Ruby yelled in a fit of panic.

"Get to the balcony we're jumping down to the first floor and getting the hell out of here!" Stella yelled and they ran back into the plaza and towards the balcony as Tracy's Parallel came back from the storage room with a white handbag with a silver snowflake on it and tossing it to Tracy who caught it. As they ran Kate yelled a prayer "Please oh please let us actually make it!"

"Embers shut up every time you say please you jinx us!" Riku yelled "Cali get the hell back to Tango 0-1 you hear me!"

"Got it! See you guys then!" Cali yelled and the speakers died once again and for the last time.

Once they made it over to the balcony, they vaulted over the railing thinking they'd land on the 2nd floor but Kate's jinxing prayer was heard and they landed not on tile but on stone and they were still the 3rd floor.

"KATE!" everyone yelled

"Sorry!" she yelled

"New plan!" Riku yelled as he pulled his 1911 pistols out "Shoot out the windows and hope we land on the ground then hightail it out!"

Voicing their agreement they all pulled out their weapons and attacked the windows. When It broke they jumped hoping for the ground 3 floors down, but sadly when Kate's prayer was heard the first time some divine being decided to bump it up to the next notch for once they looked they screamed as they were at least 300,000 ft in the air with one side the city of Vale underneath and in front of them and a massive rock pillar that lifted the building this high into the air on the other.

"Oh well this is just great!" Weiss yelled sarcastically "Now we get to plummet to our deaths!."

Tracy who was looking at the building saw something barreling towards them "Not if that has anything to say about it!"

They all turned to see the stone they ran on was actually a gigantic boulder

"Scratch that now we either plummet to our deaths or let that boulder crush us!"

"Quit being so pessimistic already Weiss!" Riku yelled "I got this! Gold we still have that signal!?"

"Yeah, but it's getting weaker why!?" Stella answered/questioned

His answer was Riku holstering his pistols once more and opening his right hand and in it the white light came and disappeared leaving in his hands a dark blood red hilted katana with a equally dark blood red sheath.

"That's your plan!?" Weiss screamed "What are you going to do cut the damn thing!?"

"Weiss just shut up and trust him already!" Blake yelled

"What? No cutting it would be the fun way, I doing this the practical way!" he said and unsheathed the katana, the blade was just as dark blood red as the hilt, he placed the sheath on his belt and bit his right thumb then coated the blade in a single line of his blood.

"Blood Hound Summoning!" he yelled then swung his blade in the air once then the ground once "Aero Hound and Terra Hound!" the area's where he slashed the air began to stir as the ground began to rumble slightly. The air stopped stirring revealing a white gray wolf with parts of its body having the air still swirling around it while out of the ground a brown haired wolf with rocks all over it's body came clawing out of the rock pillar, both howled into the night indicating their summoning was complete. "You boy's know what to do!" RIku yelled and they looked to see the boulder

"You sure they got this!?" Ruby yelled in

"Terra and Aero haven't let me down before, don't see a reason they should now!"

And indeed they didn't let him down, Aero summoned forth more wind and charged directly at the boulder when he did hit it the excess wind slowed the boulder down long enough for Terra to howl, bringing more of the pillar out in a arc catching the boulder and stopping it from chasing the 8 teens.

"See I told you they wouldn't let me down!" RIku laughed as he dismissed both hounds and the sword.

"That's great and all, but look down!" Yang yelled and they saw trees growing at a rapid pace below them.

"Oh for the love of-" Riku yelled as they entered the new and rapidly growing forest. They had to swerve, move and jump through it at practically terminal velocity just so they wouldn't eat bark. Once they cleared another two forests they heard something crack above them and the saw the boulder barreling back down towards them...and the top half of the pillar as well?

"What the fuck!?" Kate yelled

"Think Terra might have weakened the integrity of the pillar when I told them to stop the boulder..." Riku mumbled but Weiss was close enough to him to hear him and yelled "You don't say!"

"Everyone grab a partner, we're flying out of here!" Stella yelled grabbing Yang's shoulder

"You heard her." Kate yelled as grabbed Blake's and put her in a bridal style hold

Tracy grabbed Weiss' hand while Ruby moved towards each other resulting in her hugging him for dear life

"Rose, Embers mech's now!" Stella yelled and the three of them focused and digitized wings formed on their backs like it was part of them to begin with, then the three of them screamed in pain and didn't even move for a second

"Guys!" Tracy and Weiss yelled in unison

"Riku! Wake up Riku please!" Ruby screamed into his ear

"Kate wake up already we're both going to die if you don't!" Blake screamed into her ear

"If you let us die I'm so going to kill you Stella! Stella!" Yang screamed as she caught her and into her face

Once they heard their cry's they slowly opened their eye's to see them still screaming at them, they focused once again, grabbed them and began to fly as Tracy summoned 12 energy blades that placed themselves behind her like they were wings and both her and Weiss flew to catch up to the others

"So any ideas on how were going to escape the this?" Kate yelled then four white light's appeared what looked like a mile and a half underneath them.

"That answer your question?" Stella yelled back

"I don't know about this." Weiss yelled

"Not like we got much of a choice now do we?" Riku yelled and with a regrettable agreement from the others they barreled head long towards the white light not knowing what lied in wait for them.

In the distance 5 white winged figures were in the air, their wings flapping to keep them afloat watching the events unfold.

"My Lord." one of the winged figures spoke with a feminine voice "Was it a wise decision to save the eight of them from this?"

The white winged figure in front of the others replied in a deep male voice "Of course it was, they need to be alive for events to shape up with the type of style only mortals are capable of doing." "Anyway's we must speak with Makarov, so that he may prepare for what happens tonight."

"Is that really necessary?"

"If he is not prepared, then this city will be reduced to nothing more than a desolate shadow of it's former glory with the soulless creatures of this world calling it home for a very long time."

"And if he is prepared?"

"Then the city will burn."

"Lesser of two evil's?"

"I've taught you well my disciple. Now quickly we must head out in order to aid in the fight to come."

"Yes my Lord." the 4 winged figures behind him said in unison before disappearing in a flash o white leaving nothing but white feathers to fall to the ground. Once they were gone the man chuckled as several portal opened in front of him showing several people as they went about their lives "Prepare yourself Remnant, for the years to come will be some of the most interesting times that your history will ever have.

* * *

**What lies in wait for them when they reach the dark at the end of the light tunnel? You'll have to wait and find out! But here's a little hint and guess which pair gets what. A forest full of Beowolves, a secret White Fang Base, a cold place full of icy bears, and an area with a mix of the first two. Also yes the cast is a bit out of character but that's why it's fanfiction plus I need events to be nonexistent and other to form sorry if your not fine with that. Till next time RxR and have a nice night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the end of the Meetings arc after this is onto everyone's lives (both new and old) as Beacon gets a handful of new students!**

**Chapter 4: Lives on the edge**

* * *

** -Vale, cafe somewhere downtown 5 minuets prior to Stella, Tracy, Riku, and Kate meeting team RWBY-**

Here instead of the 4 huntress and 4 unknown people from earlier, we find 3 girls and one boy sitting around one outdoor table at a late night cafe talking among themselves. One was a tanned white girl that had black and purple hair set in a long yet messy style, a long slender dark purple hooded sweater easily showing her slender body along with her c-cup breasts, slender black jeans doing the same job of showing off her legs, and black wedged shoes. Next to her was was another girl with porcelain white girl who had long dark blonde hair, a white jacket, white gloves, white pants, and white boots. On the other side of the blond was a tanned white male with short black hair with a gray tank top, blue jeans, and gray and blue tennis shoes. Lastly was a pale white girl that had short cut brown hair, a white yet extremely dirty muscle shirt, gray cargo pants leading to equally dirty white sneakers. They had just grabbed their drinks from inside and decided to sit down instead of walk around the city.

"It's strange..." the black and purple haired girl started "Wonder where Riku is, haven't seen him since earlier today."

"Given that he's with Tracy, Stella, and Kate? Probably killing some poor unfortunate soul." the blond said with a tone that didn't seemed surprised by what she just said before drinking some of her tea.

Chuckling a bit before drinking her coffee (don't judge I know there are people out there that do that.) before setting it back down and asking "Come now Luca, must everything involving the four of them always include a dead body?"

"Riku and Stella are smart enough to not go and mindlessly kill, which I respect a lot. Tracy can control herself to some degree, but she usually needs someone to keep an eye on her so she doesn't go all 'creepy homicidal vampire' on people in broad daylight. It's Kate I'm concerned about, that girl lets her emotions dictate everything and she will never give it a second thought until it's to late." the blond now known as Luca sighed before giving a example "Remember the fight we were involved in the mall with her?"

The 4 teens sat there in silence for a moment before shuddering at the memory of her getting angry at someone in a mall they had went to in search of something for a birthday party gear and resulting in a giant fight and the cops bringing riot gear to control the situation.

"What dose that girl eat in the morning?" the brown haired girl asked with a noticeable Russian accent "I mean my family may have had fights and all, especially when alcohol is involved, but even then none of us were as punchy, or shooty, or staby as her." then she grabbed her coffee and took a long drink of it before setting it back down with a satisfied 'Ahh' at the end and returning to her phone and scrolling through something.

"Who knows." the only male among them shrugged "She probably eats testosterone for breakfast or something."

"Now if only her chest could shrink down from d to a cups, then I could easily call her a boy." the purple and black haired girl laughed

"Mato..." Luca dejectedly whined as her head slumped down and a depressed aura surrounded her "Don't remind me of how big hers are to mine..."

Realizing her goof she got close to Luca and patted her back in a comforting manner "There there, they'll grow bigger one day..." she mumbled the last part softly so Luca wouldn't hear, but it didn't matter because she slumped into a deeper depression because Mato's breast were rubbing against her side. "I'm sixteen Mato, sixteen! Why haven't they've grown in the years we've known each other!?"

"Because their destined to forever stay flat?" the Russian asked without ever looking away from her phone.

"Yuri." Mato glared at her "Not helping."

"Sorry." the Russian called Yuri said quickly before her phone lit up and her face had a smile on it "Got it."

"Huh?"

"I finally got a damn signal to a satellite, although it pretty weak but I'll take it over not having satellite access."

"Do you really need it? I mean your already a accomplished hand to hand combat expert." the boy said

"Unlike Mato and Luca, who use magic more often then their mechs, I rely on it for all my weapons. And unlike you Ryu, I'm a girl...err no offence." Yuri said as she looked up and towards the boy called Ryu who simply raised one hand slightly in the air to show no offence was taken.

"Anyway's moving away from the talks about Kate's habits for emotional murder and her breast size I say..." Ryu started before being interrupted by a man screaming down the road, he then lowered his head in defeat and didn't even bother finishing his sentence "Never mind..."

"Come on, things are about to get worse, lets go check it out." Yuri said as she and Ryu got up finished their drinks and shouting their thanks to the people inside for their good drinks and running towards the sound while a white light disappeared from her hand revealing a Saiga 12k shotgun and Ryu pulling a pair of tonfa's from their buckle's on his belt, Mato and Luca simply got up and followed after them, after the Mato convinced her to get up.

When they got there a man was pinned to the ground as a 6 foot tall black haired werewolf thing,with bone like spines covering parts of their bodies, was tearing his throat out with it's teeth. "На прошлой неделе меховой шарик!(Hey fur ball!)" Yuri yelled before slamming into the werewolf thing, putting it on it's back and shoving her shotgun's barrel in the snarling beasts mouth "Smile!" and fired at least 3 shots into it to make sure it was dead. As she was pulling the barrel out of it's mouth she spared a glance at the man who was attacked and swore under her breath that she was to late to save him.

"Heads up Yuri!" Ryu yelled in time to see her duck out of the way of another werewolf's attack, he did a mid air kick to hit its head, doing what appeared to be nothing other than annoy it, next he the used his tonfa's to beat the beast to the ground, then his tonfa's glowed white for a second before the glow was gone and he went to striking the beast in the head when he connected with its jaw it flew right off, Ryu then struck its head and it dropped to the floor with great force. He panted a little as he didn't want to use his ability so soon as he only woke up this morning on a not so conformable rooftop. Yuri walked up to him as she stared ahead and tapped his shoulder, when he looked at her he saw she was looking straight ahead and looked to see another 2-3 there staring at them with red hungry eyes. He got up a little wobbly but managed to get into a combat stance as Yuri pointed her shotgun at them.

"Ready?" Yuri asked

"No." Ryu answered not looking forward to fighting these things.

As the werewolves charged Mato came flying passed Yuri and Ryu with a pair of black katanas slicing the two in half. She saw another lunge at her but a white arrow came flying through the air and striking the werewolf in the heart, it started to howl painfully before bursting into flames.

"You two alright?" Luca asked from behind Yuri and Ryu with a white bow in hand as she ran towards them.

"Y-yeah..." Ryu stuttered out

"Good, now then what are we going to do about them?" Mato asked and they all looked around to see the people stare in awe and whisper things like "Who are they?" "Are they Hunters?" "Think they go to Beacon like the other Hunters in training?"

"Охотники?(Hunters?)" Yuri asked curious what they were talking about

"Who knows." Luca shrugged "Now with this handled, lets get back to our drinks." then a massive tremor was felt causing many people to fall to the ground. "Never mind."

"Hey look." Ryu said and they turned to see a building in the distance rise to the sky by a pillar of earth "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"20 yen says that's where Riku is." Luca said absentmindedly while staring at the newly rising pillar

"I think we have bigger problems then your stupid bet." Yuri said as the street in front of them began to sink.

"Great...more fun for us." Mato said with a sarcastic tone as they neared the newly formed hole in the ground. When they and some other people neared it they began to hear various sounds, none of them sounded friendly in the slightest

"Все снова!(Everybody get back!)" Yuri yelled and everybody just stood there looking at her like she just spoke in a foreign language.

"Yuri enough speaking Russian, none of them can understand you!" Mato yelled before yelling what Yuri yelled in Russian "Everybody get back!" and then they heard what sounded like a snake or snakes hissing as multiple black and white snakes came slithering up from the hole.

"Умеешь?(What the hell?)" Yuri asked as they stared at the amphisbaena like snakes as it hissed, causing the people to panic and some to yell "That's a King Taijtu!" "What the hell are grimm doing inside the city I thought we were safe!" "Run for your lives, let the hunters handle this!"

"They meant us didn't they?" Ryu sighed knowing the answer

"Sadly..." Luca sighed as well before turning to Yuri "Think you can call Makarov to sent us help?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't think I have service here."

"Well figure it out, we'll cover you." and with that her, Moto, and Ryu ran straight towards the King Taijtu's while Yuri stood there with her shotgun in one hand and another with her cellphone to her ear as she kept muttering "Come on come on pick up pick up."

"Hello?" It was Makarov's voice that had answered with curiosity and suspicion

"Благодарю Бога.(Thank God). Makarov, it's Yuri, we have a situation down here and it isn't one of us causing trouble for the locals either." Yuri explained knowing he'd ask if the situation was any of their doing.

"I know, Azrael was just informing me of what was going to happen in then next few hours, I already sent Shadow team to the local combat school here to find extra aid as I believe despite the aid the military in this kingdom can and will provide, it'll still take time for them to actually mobilize and we'll need more bodies on the ground than just the entire Wolf Knights can provide until they get here. At any rate, I've already began planing everything out, first batch of support will arrive in about 5-8 minuets. Think you can hold out till then?" he explained then hung up before she could say that there was only 4 of them actually fighting.

She chuckled at his antics "You never change now do you?" and ran into the fray with her shotgun in hand ready to fight to the last breath for and with her friends in this place that she had absolutely no idea about.

** -Forever Fall-**

Returning to a pair of the 8 that that had escaped the research build via portals of white light. We see a portal open once again and out come Riku and Ruby at mach speed. Riku adjusted his body for his wings were flat to the wind so that he could slow themselves down. After about quarter of a mile of the wind beating his face with small leaves and bugs he was finally slow enough for him to plant his feet on the ground and promptly fell on his butt with Ruby still clutching hugging him for dear life.

"I-is it over?" Ruby asked fearfully while not removing her head from his chest

"Y-yeah I think so..." Riku said with some doubt in it his voice but after several minutes of hearing nothing remotely hostile he told Ruby that they're safe for the time being

When she opened her eyes it was fairly dark now but she could make out trees and a waterfall in the distance thanks to the moonlight then she whispered "We're alive?" to which Riku simply nodded as he patted her head with one hand

"We're alive?" she said louder still a bit unsure

"Yup." Riku smiled

"We'er alive!" Ruby yelled with pure joy now in her voice and tears coming down her face as Riku just put her into another hug and laughed loudly into the night and soon enough Ruby followed suit. It lasted a full minute before they heard howling coming from all over the area they were in, a lot of howling. They both quickly got up and unsheathed their respective scythes

"Wolves?" Riku asked

"Worse." Ruby said angrily as she wasn't to happy that their guests decided to break up their moment "Beowolves."

and on queue several black werewolf like creatures with bone like spines covering parts of their bodies, quite big in size, came out from their hiding places in the darkness

"These things again?" Riku asked a bit unsurprised at the sight of them

"You fought them before?" Ruby asked surprised that he fought them before

"Once, in a forest in a snowy Romanian forest with the rest of Omega team, though those were a lot smaller and they'd just up and attack us.

"You fought against the younger ones then, they like to just be vicious without thinking about it, these are wiser and know when their beat." Ruby explained

"So what just kill enough of them until they get the message?"

"Pretty much."

"I like the sound of that." Riku ran straight into the Beowolves while Ruby planted the business end of Crescent Rose into the ground and began firing off rounds like no tomorrow.

** -Somewhere far to the north-**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and found her vision half whited out, she slowly rose from the ground and looked around a bit to see nothing but snow as far the eye could see and a pale white girl in a white one piece dress kneeling in front of her.

"T-Tracy?"

Tracy simply smiled a normal smile "Thank god your awake, I was starting to worry there."

"Y-your not going to kill me right?" Weiss asked still remembering the words Stella and her spoke when they were still in the research building and scared at just what Tracy could do now that they were alone and her knowing she had harmed Riku.

Tracy tilted her head in a confused manner before asking "Now why would I kill a friend?"

Weiss was dumbfounded at question for a good 2 minuets as her brain racked itself to think of something, anything, she did to get on her nice side and the only things she came up with were everything she did, or thought she did, to get her on her bad side "Y-you consider...me a ...friend?"

Tracy simply smiled "Of course, underneath that cold brave face you have on lies a person who has never seen had a friend until recently and finds it difficult to express herself. Though you did give us a bad first impression when we first met, with you trying to skewer Riku and all, but you don't seem the type to outright kill someone without good thought into it. That and it gets kinda lonely with only her to talk to."

Weiss felt herself smile at her for her reasoning then looked at her confused before she pointed to the right, Weiss turned to see another girl in a white one piece dress and messy hair squatting there and she said waving her hand in a slight friendly manner "Yo." this caused Weiss to fall backwards with a "Wah!" into the snow in shock, causing the Parallel to snicker at her expense.

"I don't think that was very nice..." Tracy sighed at her Parallel's antics

"Hey, you don't want to kill her but I still need a laugh here and there." the Parallel shrugged

Weiss got up from the snow, brushed herself off, and glared daggers at the Parallel "And who is she?"

"She's my Parallel." Tracy asked

"Para what now?"

"Parallel, think of her as my twin sister that is the evil of the two of us, the good kind of evil of course."

Weiss still looked confused so the Parallel spoke up "I'm just like her expect I'm a bit more crazy and fun."

Still confused but she nods her head anyway's before asking "Any idea where we are?"

Both the Parallel and Tracy looked at each other and both said simultaneously "Nope, we thought you knew."

"I guess we're lost." Weiss sighed "But it can't get any worse, right?"

Both the Parallel and Tracy face palmed "Remember how Embers jinxed us when she said please?"

"Yeah?" then the three of them heard what sound like bears roaring

"It's kinda like that..."

Before long in the distance at least 20 or so low looking figures could be seen.

"What are those?"

When they stopped several feet from them and looked at them. They were like polar bears in appearance for the most part but had three ice icicles under their mouths and round ears. "Beartic's..." Tracy said

"I've never seen these things here before. Are they a different kind of Grimm?"

"I don't know what Grimm are, but I've seen these on Earth before."

"So how do we fight them?"

"Let them charge you and dodge it and strike their neck from the side."

"Alright, lets do it." Weiss said as they both prepared themselves for a fight of their lives as the Beartic's roared and charged them.

** -Secret White Fang base, location unknown-**

Kate and Blake we're side by side and looking in different directions with Kate pointing her revolver and Blake pointing Gambol Shroud in it's pistol form at the group of White Fang members that was surrounding them

"Well this isn't the way I wanted to meet the locals." Kate said

"These aren't locals, these are terrorists." Blake said

"Oh good, now I won't have as much moral guilt to deal with later."

"Well look what we have here, a pair of worthless human trash." a eagle White Fang member said as several others laughed at them

"Hey we aren't worthless Birdbrain!" Kate yelled

"Kate there's far to many of them for just of us to handle by ourselves." Blake said

"Right..." she sighed and came up with a plan in her head "If I run distraction can you find a way for us to get out of here?"

"Yes I can..wait your going to fight all of them!?"

"Maybe not all of them, just most of them." Kate said before yelling "Hey Birdbrain! Just so we're clear I take my wings extra crispy!" and fired her revolver at him, when it impacted he instantly caught on fire much to the horror of everyone there except Kate who simply smirked at her work

"What the-" one White Fang member yelled before turning their gaze back to the black clad pyromaniac who was now laughing "God you have got to love incendiary rounds."

"Kate are you insane!" Blake yelled at her

"You heard Rose when he told you about the dock fire right?"

"I thought he was kidding!"

Kate stopped laughing and told her "You think with all the shit he's been through he would ever joke? He couldn't joke to save his life." in a complete dead serious tone catching her off guard "So quit yapping and get going!" Kate yelled before running headlong into the fray while Blake just stood there for a second before sighing "Kinda reminds me of Yang for some reason." and ran towards another batch of shocked White Fang members with Gambol Shroud shifting from it's pistol form into dual katana's and sliced them down before jumping into the air and landing onto the second floor, that surprisingly had no White Fang there looking for an exit of some sort then...

"Kate, there's a exit on the far side from you!"

"Got it!" Kate yelled as she stabbed another White Fang member in the chest with her cane before turning around and running towards the door. While Blake ran on the second floor to the other side, she jumped down as Kate barreled into the door's. Once they were on the other side of the doors, Blake slammed them shut while Kate pushed a vending machine onto its side and over to the door.

"Think that'll stop them?" Blake asked

Before she could answer they saw the doors were pushed slightly before returning to their original position "Nope." and ran while not really knowing where to go exactly.

Running through a hallway, they saw a door at the end of it "Think that's an exit?" Blake asked

"One way to find out." Kate answered and once they made to the end of the hall, she opened it and it wasn't an exit at all. It was a men's wash room full of naked and semi naked faunus men in there, fortunately the steam was heavy enough to block certain parts of the male anatomy that wasn't being covered by towels. "Hey privacy will ya!" One of the males yelled before Kate slammed the door shut and they both looked at each other for answers as to what they just stumbled upon.

"Kate, your nose is bleeding..."

"So is yours Blake..."

They wiped their noses and before they were about to talk, they heard a voice yell "There they are!" they looked to see that the White Fang members that were temporarily trapped earlier had escaped and were not to happy.

"Any ideas how we're getting out of this one?" Blake asked "Preferably one that doesn't involve setting anymore people on fire."

"Yeah yeah I know. Follow me." Kate said and reopened the door to the washroom with Blake following and the White Fang members in the hall not that far behind.

In the washroom there was, aside from the under dressed men forcing Blake and Kate to hold their noses tight as to not freely nose bleed while running, a window next to a water heater and boiler. Blake ran in front of Kate and switched Gambol Shroud back into it's pistol form and shot out the window and jumped out of it, while Kate fired her last two shots into into the water heater causing it to hiss violently as she to jumped out the window. As the White Fang members neared the window the water heater blew up killing a few before the water boiler did the same at the same time the water heater blew up.

Kate and Blake's luck held up long enough for them to realize that they were only on the second floor of a five story building in the middle of nowhere.

"That was one hell of a think huh?" Kate smiled at Blake who returned it with her own small smile

"Yes it was." Blake said with her fist held up in front of her which Kate obliged with her own fist bump. "Now come on we have to find the others."

"Think they're in the same place we are?"

"Only one way to find out right?"

** -Dessert somewhere in Vacuo-**

Now onto the last set of our color matched warriors.

Crash landing in the middle of a desert at night isn't anyone's idea of a good time but if you were falling from 300,000 ft with a giant boulder chasing you and your only escape was a bright white light, then you sure wouldn't complain. Sadly these was a certain blond brawler that could complain about it and it was starting to annoy a certain blond assassin that was her only company for the time being until they found civilization.

"Ugh...this sucks!" Yang complained as she continued to follow Stella through the night dessert and pull sand out of her hair.

"I know..." Stella sighed

"I mean I'm happy we survived and all but the desert? Of all the places it had to be a fucking desert!" 

"Hey, I didn't pick the place we'd get to land in."

"I know I know but still the dessert!?"

"I'm not enjoying it anymore than you are, I have to clean all the sand out of Hidden Intent's barrel, firing mechanism, and magazines."

The rest of the time was met with silence until the managed to find a oasis that wasn't an illusion. They both undressed and cleaned up themselves, their clothes, and their weapons. Now both were in their undergarments as they sat in front of a fire while they let their clothes dry.

"So um Stella..." Yang began and for some reason was nervous

"No Yang I don't swing that way." Stella answered in a plain tone

"What? No I wasn't going to ask 'that'."

Stella turned her head towards Yang with an arched eyebrow

"I was going to ask where were you from."

"Oh..." Stella said suddenly feeling guilty that she thought that way. "Well Riku, Tracy, Kate, and myself aren't from around here if that's what you were wondering. We're from a world called Earth, if you looked at it as someone new, you would think it's pretty peaceful but it's anything but. Underneath that front is a world of war, death, deception, betrayal and revenge and that's a normal day." she laughed "On a not so normal day we're just...now that I think about it there's never really a 'not so normal' day for us..."

Yang didn't respond at first, trying to take in what she was just told. "Wow that must make you guys pretty strong huh?"

"Yeah we are pretty strong, but there's someone out there that's even stronger than us. Plus we never had normal lives even by our worlds standards."

"How?"

"The four of us were kidnapped when we were kids, Kate and I were 8 at the time while Tracy and Riku were 5, and forced into Project Hunter. It was there we obtained our mech's well aside from Tracy who use's energy to fight instead of a mech."

"Project Hunter?"

"Yeah, I don't even know what is was for none of us did, all they ever told us was we we're going to be Hunters. Kate and I asked numerous times in between the experiments we were put through what we were supposed to hunt and all we got was the same answer 'you'll be hunting down things not from this world.' and neither of us ever understood what the hell they meant."

"Wow... I...didn't know..."

"It's fine we don't exactly like remembering the year we were in that god forsaken castle to be used as guinea pigs. The only good those memories had were the faces of the people that did it to us, they wanted us to be Hunters and that's what we became just not the way they had intended us to be Hunters of course."

"You became Hunters of men instead of Hunters of beasts."

"Yeah, that's what we were."

"Well here you won't need to hunt down people. You'll be hunting down grimm." Yang said in a confident and comforting voice

"Well lets hope so." Stella smiled a bit at the thought of things being different from their world

"I know so."

They both got up and redressed themselves and prepared for sleep when they heard something stir the sand and saw a fin come out.

"Sand Sharks...great..." Stella said with an annoyed dread in her voice as both of them went back to back in battle stances ready to fight.

"What are Sand Sharks?"

Before Stella could answer the sand stirred again and out came a gigantic black scorpion with white bone like plates with red markings along it, multiple glowing red eyes and a glowing gold stinger.

"That's one big scorpion..."

"That's a Death Stalker."

"Any idea how to fight it?"

"Underbelly and a blade that can pierce. Least that's what I've learned back at Beacon." Yang said as she viewed some of the Sand Sharks jump in the air before diving back into the sand. The land fish was tan as the sand it 'swam' in with all the features of a shark minus the gills fish usually have. "So what do these things hate?"

"Blunt weapons to the nose usually deters them, although if they smell blood at all they hunt it down even if it's one of their own."

"So you want to take on the Death Stalker while I fight the Sand Sharks?"

" Yeah, I have an idea how we can get through this in one piece."

"Alright, lets do this!" and they ran straight towards their intend targets.

** -Vale-**

In the warehouse where Makarov and the others were using as a temporary base, Azrael had just told them the situation and had vanished leaving Makarov to plan everything when a teenage girl came into his line of sight. She wore a similar black military uniform as Riku and many of the others around them as they armed up for war however on her head was a black sack over her head with a pair of white X's over where the eyes would be stitched there and a white stitched on mouth where the girls mouth would be. She walked up to Makarov and saluted him "Sir, Shadow 0-1 reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease 0-1." he said as he motioned her to enter her rest stance "I have a mission for you and Shadow team to undergo while the rest of us head to where Azrael said there was going to be a invasion of sorts occurring."

"What's the mission sir?"

"I need you and the rest of Shadow team to infiltrate Beacon, the combat school here, and convince whoever's the head there to sent us help until the Vale military mobilizes and sends aid for this."

"Yes sir." Shadow 0-1 said "Um sir...mind me asking but any idea where Ghost went? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's currently with Kate, Stella, and Tracy if I recall correctly. No need to worry about him 0-1, he's in good hands."

"He's with Kate sir, something's bound to go wrong with her around."

He chuckled "Yes that girl is insane, but damn if she isn't good at what she dose. Besides do you like him that much?"

Suddenly glad she had a sack over her head to cover her blush creeping up on her face she blurted "N-n-no sir, its just I'm concerned about his health when he's around that pyromaniac is all."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

Shadow 0-1 started to backup as she said "I-I'll get the rest of Shadow team ready s-s-sir, we'll have your support in no time." then turned around and sprinted away from her chuckling commander

After she was a good distance from him she saw 13 teenage girls and was greeted with normal greetings before one asked where they were heading if not the front lines for now to which the answer was "Pack your gear girls, we're going to school."

** -Beacon, 5 minuets later, Headmaster's office-**

Inside we find a 50-something year old man with gray hair, shaded spectacles, a dark green scarf with a small cross in the middle, a unzipped black suit top with a buttoned black vest with a green undershirt, dark green pants, and black shoes sitting in his office chair reading several papers concerning various students and them unintentionally destroying school property.

"Wonder where and her team are at the moment..." he said to himself thinking there was no one there "Also you can come out of hiding." to which he received no response

"I've known your there." then in front of his desk what appeared suddenly like she was always there, was Shadow 0-1 with her standard uniform and sack but now had a black jacket with a white star on its left side and a white strip running from one sleeve stopping at the hood and continuing on the other side, with one hand holding the hood down "Then you must know what I'm about to ask correct?"

"You wish to attend the school by showing me first hand what your capable of?"

0-1 shook her head in mild amusement before saying "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer later with some of my comrades after we save this city from being turned into a desolate wasteland."

"What do you mean?" the man asked before in the distance an explosion showed it's self "That's what I mean, sir."

He stared out towards the city as another explosion happened "What's going on?"

"An invasion of sorts sir. Black skinned monsters are invading the city and are killing it's civilians, a military force that is not from this world is currently engaging the threat and aiding in rescuing the civilians, but we can only do so much before we lose ground within the downtown area."

"I suppose your here to ask me to help in aiding the fight?"

"I'm not asking you, sir." then 13 other girls appeared out of nowhere around the man, in the same fashion shadow 0-1 had, with various guns pointed at him "We're telling you, sir."

After a brief moment he agreed to sent his students to aid in repealing the grimm threat and the girls lowered their weapons, 0-1 placed a piece of paper on his desk and began to walk out before the man asked "If I may ask, who are you young ladies?"

Shadow 0-1 motioned the others to go and they pulled their hoods over their heads and disappeared leaving her and the man the only two in the room "We're Shadow's sir, nothing more than just mere Shadow's" then she pulled the hood over her head and disappeared as well, leaving the man all by himself to read the piece of paper.

** -several minuets later-**

The students of Beacon were loading them selves onto Bullhead airships in a hurry when they heard that Vale was under attack by grimm and they were tasked with aiding in the efforts to hold them off until the Vale military came and finished things up.

"It's weird, why did Headmaster Ozpin tell us we were aiding in efforts to repeal the grimm?" asked a blond teen with a orange undershirt under a black hoodie and a white chest plate and a set of white shoulder guards, a pair of blue jeans that had a sword plus it's. and black shoes

"Not quite sure about that yet, but judging by the sound of his voice over the speakers he sounded more worried than ever before." answered another teen with black hair with a magenta streak, a green tailcoat with black and gold trimmings, tan pants, and black shoes.

"Who cares!" yelled a hyper short orange haired teen with collared black vest with a sleeveless white top with a heart shape in the center underneath that, on her back was what appeared to be a gray grenade launcher, detached white sleeves on her arms leading to pink finger less gloves, a pink skirt that ended mid thigh, and pink and white shoes "We get to actually fight some big bad 'ready to kill you in a moments notice' grimm and save the world from the gri-"

"Nora..." the black haired teen said to his hyperactive teammate with a had placed over her mouth, who simply nodded her understanding before the teen removed his hand from her mouth, in front of them was a now scared beyond shitless blond who was being comforted by a pony tailed red head with light brown strapless top split in the middle by bronze, a low bronze V neck under that, on her back were a spear and shield, brown cut off sleeves on her arms, red mini skirt, bronze greaves, and brown bronzed trimmed shoes "There there Jaune, Nora's just excited to do something that doesn't involve classwork." the red head said

"I know that Pyrrha, but it doesn't make me feel any better that were facing some very dangerous grimm like Nora said." the now known Jaune said to a now known Pyrrha who nodded in understanding "Well while we're likely to encounter combat with grimm our only task is to aid in the effort to hold the grimm off until actual help arrives."

"Yeah I know that but who knows when that'll come and if we're all alive at that point." Jaune sighed

"Best not to depress yourself just yet, we'll need you out there leading us. For as they say before a major battle 'Shit is about to hit the fan.' " the black haired teen said while placing a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Thanks Ren." he smiled a bit at the now known Ren before sighing once more "But I think the shit as already hit the fan and we're moving up to the next best thing."

They all boarded the Bullhead along with three other groups of 4 as others did the same. Once they were in the hatch closed they took off with one of the pilot's say "Welcome every one to the Bullhead now known as Beacon 5. We're heading into Vale to aid in the defense for the rest of the city as we have currently lost the downtown portion of Vale." everyone murmured there worry at this before the co pilot said in a feminine voice "We'll be arriving at The Wall shortly."

From worried mummers to full blown panic took over the students as they now hastily readied themselves for anything they would encounter.

"And that's our current situation as of right now. " the co pilot said, now that everyone was scared and nervous about what they were about to do. "We'll be perfectly honest with you people, with so many grimm attacking, many if not all of you will die out there protecting the people of this city. I apologize for lowering moral levels like that but right now we need you to help and new faces will help moral for a bit."

It was then quite for a few moments as they contemplated their chances of surviving and that wasn't much. Then full blown arguments and conversations erupted as many decided that if they were going to die be it guns blazing on the front lines in front of The Wall and pride in their actions. While others opted to help from whatever The Wall was seeing as many of the riflemen would need the extra help and firepower that the students could provide. the rest decided to help in more medical and strategic positions behind The Wall as they very much wanted to live

"Well that was reassuring..." Jaune sarcastically sighed before holding his stomach with both arms and his face turning green for a second before returning to normal.

"I say we head to the front of whatever this Wall is!" Nora yelled with a giant smile on her face

"Nora are you..." Pyrrha began before Juane stopped her with a hand on her shoulder "She's right you know." Ren nodded his agreement

"What?" the spartan asked not quite understanding whatever logic Nora had apparently showed that convinced both Juane and Ren to agree with her, that was just plain scary for her to even understand.

"Your the only one out of the four of us that any true long range capabilities. Your going to be needed at The Wall to help keep the grimm at bay with rifle fire while the three of us are being the vanguard for everyone else."

"Why can't Nora go wall instead?" she argued

"I think I speak for everyone here and everyone down there, the last thing we need is to be nailed by pink grenades from something we're supposed to be protecting."

"Not only that but guessing on how they would have positioned their riflemen, I think the higher off the ground they were the less likely they deal with ground grimm and allow them to focus on giving support and defensive fire." Ren stated the assumption in his head

"See what I mean? You'll be more useful with your rifle then your sword/javelin and shield."

"I guess..." she sighed with defeat in her voice "But please just promise me that the three of you will come back alive and in one piece."

"You bet we'll come back and we'll be back as hero's!" Nora yelled while snaking arms around Juane and Ren's necks and bringing them in close.

Pyrrha just giggled at her teams hyper active bomber as she did her usual antics "Just try not to kill the only two men on our team before you can go and be called hero's."

"What?" Nora yelled as the rear bay door opened while they were in the air still and the pilot spoke over the speaker "Heads up kids, the LZ is too hot for all 7 Bullheads to land with out a major aerial accident occurring so your going to have to jump out and think fast on where you want to be."

Suddenly they felt a lot more worried then ever before, now instead of a safe landing to figure out where they were going to be, now they had to jump from about god knows how high off the ground and make a split second call on where they were to be and stick with it.

Well some most of them anyway's as everyone in Beacon 5 and the other Bullheads heard a ungodly caw as a giant raven with red eyes dug it's talons into the front of one Bullhead.

"Oh no..." Juane said what was on everyone's mind

The speakers roared to life with the voice pilot's of the Bullhead under attack "Shit! We're going down! Everyone brace!" then the Bullhead came crash landing before they reached the downtown area.

"Testler! Testler! If your still alive answer me dammit!" another pilot yelled

"Sinch, I'm sorry, but Testler's dead..." yet another said

"Who else was in there with Testler's Bullhead?"

"I believe Teams CRDL(Cardinal), HLFR(Hell fire), STGR(Stinger), and HLIX (Helix) were with him."

The other teams were now morning the 4 teams as Beacon 5 came under attack and rocking the entire Bullhead "Beacon 5 that Nevermore's back!"

"Yeah I kinda noticed!"

Another rocking of the Bullhead was felt with a scream of pain with another voice yelling "Shera!" followed by several curse's toward the giant bird

One of the students that wore a beret and a brown top ran towards the front of the Bullhead and kicked the door open. The sight wasn't pretty, the co pilot had most of her chest missing and a giant talon sitting between her legs as the pilot was speaking incoherent words as the sound of machine gun fire roared outside and a voice that could barely hear due to the gunfire hitting the back of the avian grimm "Hey you oversize bird over here!". The grimm released it's talons from the Bullhead and flew away as something flew after it.

Next thing they heard was a siren wail and they realized they were descending at a dangerous rate, the pilot tried to adjust the altitude and bring it back to level, but his dead co pilot managed to her dead body over her controls and now the Bullhead was spiraling out of control down.

"Everyone out now!" the student yelled and everyone decided to chance it and make it to The Wall or die trying. Everyone jumped out praying for a safe landing, well as safe as jumping out of a out of control airship and into a war zone filled with hungry black skinned monsters that have a nice love of human flesh can be, before heading straight for the Wall where ever it was. Juane and his team had jumped out and they didn't exactly have an idea how to land with out injury much like everyone else, however Nora had an idea and grabbed everyone and yelled for them to hold on. She eyed a two story building and aimed for it.

"Nora!" the three of them yelled in a panic while Nora just laughed manically, aimed her grenade launcher at it and fired a single grenade at the roof on it. The blast slowed them down enough to more or less land in one piece.

"How did..." Pyrrha asked wanting to know how she did that. However the roof creaked a little and ultimately gave underneath them and they fell onto the floor below.

"Ow..." they said before hearing the sound of firearms being cocked behind the smoke. The four of them pulled their weapons out, while Nora shifted her grenade launcher into a war hammer. As the smoke died down a bit, they could make out 9 silhouette's around them.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them!" one silhouette ordered in a female voice, the smoke finally died and they could make out 9 females in black military uniforms with guns pointed at them as well as several civilians cowering behind them and cover.

"Juane..." Ren began before the same voice barked "I said drop your weapons and put your hands where I can see them or else we will have no choice but to kill you!"

Realizing the situation, Juane ordered Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora to do what they were ordered. Once they did and put their arms in the air the women began to shoot him with questions "Who are you? Why did you fall on us? Are you the cause of this invasion?"

"Whoa whoa slow down there, I'm sure we can settle this..." Juane couldn't finish as the girl that was ordering them to drop their weapons stepped closer and aimed her M4A1 carbine pointed at his crotch while staring him dead in the face "Either you answer me right now or you answer me right after I ensure you won't have any kids." she said in a very dark voice

He gulped at the threat. _Why is everyone so keen on destroying my chances of having kids later on? I mean first Weiss, then Yang, and now this girl that I don't even know. What did I do to deserve this?_ he thought before feeling the rifle's barrel touching his jeans where his privates were and heard the girl say "5..."

"My names Juane Arc!" he yelled realizing he didn't have much time left to answer her and pointed to his team "This is Pyrrha Nikos, he's Lei Ren, and she's Nora Valkyrie, together we make Team JNPR! We fell on top of you because the Bullhead we were riding in was attacked and we were forced to jump out! And we didn't cause this invasion, we were told to aid a unknown military force that was fighting against the grimm until the Vale military arrived!"

It was quiet for a second before another female voice ask "Switchback?" towards the girl that had her rifle poised for instant castration of the poor boy.

"Weapons down, their with us." Switchback said and the others lowered their weapons and went back to where ever they were before JNPR fell on top of them, Switchback removed her rifle from Juane's jeans, much to his and whatever children he would have relief, and offered him a hand which he shook.

"Sorry about that, we're a bit on edge because of all this." Switchback apologized

"N-no it's alright, I'm kinda used to castration threats..."

"I'm not going to ask." she said with a slight smile on he face "Anyway's it only seems fair that if you told us who you are, we tell you who we are."

"I'm Omega 0-1 or Switchback as you already heard." the Asian girl with black hair and a blackball cap over it and brown eyes said before pointing over to a girl that was tending to a minor cut on one of of the civilians "Next is..."

The girl stood up, she was tan with ebony hair, hazel eyes and they noticed a red cross on one of her sleeves "Omega 0-2 at your service, but you can call me Med" Med introduced herself "Any of you hurt from that little fall you did?" to which she received a collective "No." from the four teens

A whistle got their attention to a white blond teenage girl and blue eyes with a SCAR-H rifle in her hands smiling at them "Omega 0-3, but it's Mono just so you know."

"Name's Blade, but my call sign's Omega 0-4, so your supposed to be our backup or something?" Blade asked as she continued to sharpen a kunai, she was a tanned girl with black hair rolled into a a high pony tail.

"Well no, we were heading to The Wall when we were attacked by a Nevermore and were forced to jump out of our Bullhead." Jaune explained

"Right...sorry."

Then a white skinned girl with orange streaks in her short black hair and a USAS-12 shotgun on her back stepped forward and said " Greetings, current operator's call sign is Omega 0-6, alias known as Det."

"Dose she always talk like that?" Ren asked as he looked down to the street below from a window and then back to the group.

"That's kinda a long story and no she didn't always talk like that, it's a bit complicated." a dark skinned girl with long ebony hair and brown eyes sadly as she looked down the sights of her M4

"I see, it must have been painful for you all."

"Well we got used to it to the point where we could joke her about it." she said a bit happier than she was a few seconds ago. "Anyways I'm Omega 0-7, but it's Tech."

"Yeah because all you do is talk about tech like it's a art form or something." another blond with brown eyes said earning a glare from Tech "Call me Swift, call sign's Omega 0-8."

"Swift play nice mate." a dark haired, white skinned girl said in a British accent before turning to JNPR "I'm Omega 0-9, but call me Sights alright mate?"

They all nodded and then heard something buzzing and looked at a pale white skin girl with dirty blond hair and purple eyes and a quad drone that had a light machine gun mounted underneath it "Oh sorry had to let Dragonfly out to test her circuits. I'm Omega 1-0 , better known as Sentry, nice to meet yall." said in a southern accent

"Um.. aren't you missing someone?" Pyrrha asked after the introductions

"Yeah Omega 0-5 isn't here and to be honest none of us have any idea where the blue hell he's been all day." Switchback said

"Do you think..." Juane began but struggled with the next word which everyone picked up on

"Dead? No." Mono said "There's no way the only male in our team could be dead, he's far to stubborn for that to happen."

"Anyway's we need to get out of here, if I'm correct the Vale military will likely shell the entire downtown area before sending troops in for cleanup." Ren stated

"Agreed and lucky for you guys we already had a plan before you decided to drop on in." Switchback said before handing a flare to Juane. "I'm assuming there's going to be a Bullhead or two in the air looking for survivors still, despite all the birds in the air. We use these to signal them and they land down and we all get in and watch from a distance the fireworks."

"Doesn't that involve going into the street for them to land since I'm pretty sure the rooftops here aren't going to hold especially due to the grimm hitting them and fighting hordes of grimm?"

"Lucky for us that the main threat is in the North sector since that's where this all started from. We're in the North East sector so there's only one quarter or so of these,,,grimm you said?... to deal with instead of a endless wave of them."

With that said they all prepared for the hell that was going to happen when they make down there, at least they had a plan of sorts. "Nikos, you and Sights get onto the roof tops and provide as much cover fire for us as long as you have bullets." the two nodded as Sights grabbed her SR-25 DMR, both went to a window that had a fire escape and went to the roof. "Valkyrie I need you and Det to clear the immediate area plus what ever LZ we improvise." they two nodded as Det grabbed a small box and chucked it out the window.

"Uh..." Ren began but got a finger to his lips by Tech who simply said "Wait for it." and Det pressed a detonator in her hand and a extra loud explosion could be heard from outside as Det simply smiled at her work and Nora laughed saying she already liked Det.

"Now you see why we call her Det?"

"Yes."

"All right everyone grab your ass and put into gear, cause we got a hell of a night ahead of us." Switchback ordered as everyone got up and began to aid the civi's downstairs, while Nora just jumped out the window Det had chucked the box of explosives from and onto the ground in front of the building as the front door was kicked open by Mono as Juane and Switchback popped their flares. A Bullhead that was flying over head saw it and flew over two blocks over and hovered in the air telling them that was the LZ they were to head to.

"Move it people that's our ticket out of here!" Mono yelled

** -Forever Fall-**

The ground was littered with black blood as two red reapers with their scythes still out stared at their handiwork.

"Well that was fun." Riku said with a smile on his face

"Yup." Ruby answered with a smile on her's

"Any idea where we should head?"

Ruby put a hand under her chin as she pondered this for a second before a white portal opened up in front of them "I think that way." pointing at the portal.

Shaking his head in amusement "What gave it away?"

"Come on, maybe we'll make back home and get some rest."

"So long as the words 'warm bed' and 'hot food' are included, I'm in."

"Well the food may not be hot and the beds may not be warm but they'll do I think..."

"Good enough for me." and they walked into the portal expecting peace

** -Somewhere far to the north-**

"I must say Tracy, these are really comfortable." Weiss said

"Told you I could do it." Tracy said with pride

The two now wore Beartic skin clothes over their own and Weiss was very impressed by how Tracy could create them without a sewing machine and several hours of labor.

"How did you do it?" she asked wanting to know

"Just something you pick up when you fight for life and don't have much chance of anyone saving you."

Then a portal of white light opened before them. "Think it's time for us to leave."

"If it leads to somewhere that doesn't involve fighting then it'll be a miracle."

"Beats being here."

"Fair enough." and they stepped into the portal

** -Forest around the secret White Fang base-**

Kate and Blake searched around their area calling out for their friends...

"Urgh...this is hopeless..." Kate said with a defeated voice

...with no luck in their search.

"It's not like we can just give up." Blake said trying to give her hope as well as herself

"Oh yeah it's not like a portal will magically appear in front of us." surprisingly that's what happened

They stared at each other as Blake said "You have some seriously weird luck."

"So what I've been told. Come on maybe our friends are on the other side of this thing." and into the portal they went

** -Dessert somewhere in Vacuo-**

Stella and Yang were now enjoying the sight of several Sand Sharks eating the insides of the Death Stalker with a mix of disgust and happiness.

"How did you know that would work?" Yang asked

"It's an old trick to use with any shark. Though I didn't expect black blood to come out of this thing."

"You get used to it." Yang shrugged as a white portal opened behind them "Let's go our rides here."

"Think it'll be normal on the other side?"

"Well if it ain't we'll be ready to kick some major butt!"

Stella just shook her head but kept the smile on it from her fellow blonds confidence "Have fun taking them head on."

"What about you?"

Stella showed Yang one of her Hidden Intent's blades and said "I prefer to stab people in the back."

"Literally too." and they walked into the portal

** -Vale-**

On the rooftops above the chaos down below and keeping over watch on their team, Sights and Pyrrha were engaging everything that looked beastly.

"This seems like there's no end to them!" Pyrrha yelled as she took down a pack of Beowolves with head shots

"Well Switchback did say we wouldn't deal with as many of these things, not that this would be a walk in the park!" Sights yelled doing the same as Pyrrha did to another pack of Beowolves. Once Team JNPR and Omega team left their line of fire they ran towards the next building when the saw something bright catch their eyes.

The portals opened leaving Riku, Ruby, Weiss, Tracy, Kate, Blake, Yang, and Stella there and not exactly expecting a war zone.

"Are we still in Remnant?" Yang asked surprised by the amount of chaos apparent around them.

"We have to be..." Blake said "This place looks like Vale."

"Don't think the city was in the middle of a war this morning..." Riku said remembering the entire day if there was anything that could incite such a thing.

"We must have died and gone to hell..." Weiss said with obvious dread in her voice.

"Oi Rose!" Sights yelled as she and Pyrrha ran towards them

"Sights?" Riku asked surprised and very happy to see one of his teammate "So we're not dead!"

"The bloody hell would make you think that!?" she yelled as she tackled hugged him, that question was all they needed to know they weren't dead yet.

"Hate to break up this little happy reunion but what the hell is going on?" Kate asked wanting an explanation

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked

"An invasion of grimm hit Vale somehow. Headmaster Ozpin called all students to aid a military force fighting them of until the Vale military comes and takes it from there." Pyrrha explained

"That would be you I assume?" Weiss asked

"Me, him and everyone else in a black military uniform." Sights said "Rose, think your up for getting out of this place?"

"What's the plan?"

"We're a block from the Bullhead that's picking us up. Omega team plus JNPR is escorting a few civi's to it, mind lending a hand?"

RIku just smiled as he yelled "There's no way in hell I'm letting these things get in my way and a bed."

"Good." she said before they heard a 'Kah!' they all looked up to see a Nevermore descend on them with talons out,

"W-what is that?" Tracy asked eyes wide at the sight until Yang yelled "Nevermore!"

"Move!" Sights yelled before the giant bird landed on the building

Down below they saw the Nevermore attack the building the 10 of them were on and Juane yelled "Pyrrha! Sights!"

"Heads up!" Yang yelled as she Sights, Weiss, Blake, and Kate landed on the ground

"Yang? Weiss? Blake?"

"Talk later Vomit boy run **NOW**!" the group picked their pace up and made it to the Bullhead as it began to lift off

"Hold it we still got people down there!" Blade yelled

"Sorry but the Vale military's here and their not going to wait." the pilot yelled back

"Then at least keep the hatch down so they have a chance!"

"Fine! But I'm not waiting for them!"

Back on the rooftops, Pyrrha and Stella were on a new rooftop looking at the Nevermore while Tracy, Riku and Ruby were still on the now unstable roof top.

"Tracy kill that thing!" Riku yelled

"Consider it done." Tracy yelled before sending a bunch of energy swords at it to get its attention off the red reapers

"Ruby!?"

"Over here!" Ruby yelled as she tried to get up but winced in pain when she was successful "You alright?" Riku asked when he ran over to her "No I think I landed on my leg weird."

"Look out!" Pyrrha yelled from a distance while firing her rifle until it clicked empty as the Nevermore tried to attack them with it's beak.

"Oh no you don't!" Tracy yelled sending a energy sword into it's head and blowing it up. It roared in pain as Stella appeared in the side of it's head with one hand holding her in front of one it's eye's and the other holding Riku's scythe, seeing this Pyrrha's hand glowed for a second along with the blade end of the scythe

"Hope you like this!" and slammed the scythe into the eye earning her a cry of pain from it as it tipped over the edge of the building. Stella landed on the building as the bird fell onto the streets below

"RIku!" they both yelled as they saw Riku hoist Ruby onto his back and he yelled "Lets get out of here."

They both nodded and Tracy put several of her energy blades on her back once again and flew to the Bullhead while Stella teleported in front of Pyrrha and told her to move and that Riku and Ruby would be fine.

"Hold on tight ok?" he asked to Ruby who nodded her head and Riku ran/vaulted/jumped across the rooftops toward the now about to leave Bullhead.

"There's no way he can make it." Ren said worriedly at the sight of Riku running towards their Bullhead as Tracy, Stella, and Pyrrha landed in the Bullhead "Don't worry he's pulled crazier stunts than this." Stella assured him

"We're not going to make it!" Ruby yelled

"Like hell we are!" Riku yelled back as he landed on the last rooftop as the Bullhead was readied to leave. With one final push from his muscles and a scream of exertion he made it to the Bullhead, well half of him anyway's. The Bullhead moved forward a bit causing Riku's chest to meet the ramp. He lost his breath, but got his his arms in front of him so he could have at least a little grip.

"Guys I'm slipping!" he yelled

Mono grabbed his arms and heaved the two reapers in.

"We're all here go go go!" Switchback yelled which the pilot happily did and left the soon to be shelled area.

"You two alright?" Blade asked them with worry on her face.

"Don't worry about me." Riku said "Just a few cracked ribs is all." then he got a pill bottle thrown at his face "Ow."

"That should ease your pain a bit." Med said as she walked over and crouched over to Ruby "And what about you Little Red?"

"I just landed on my leg funny." Ruby pointed to her right leg then Med looked over to Riku who was about to down the entirely full bottle of pills in one go "Rose, save a few of those for the girl you just saved."

Riku simply put the bottle away from his face, grabbed two of the pills and threw the at Med who caught them in her hand "Best she doesn't develop a dependency on them." Med simply nodded in agreement then told "Don't worry you just strained you muscles on the landing you did, but I'm recommending you stay away from anything that will involve running, for now just take these." Med explained as she handed the pills to her. "They'll taste weird since we don't have anything for you to drink with it, but bear with it."

Ruby just popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed hard the pills down. She didn't need to say anything because her face told it all 'These things are disgusting!'

"Painkillers, you got to love them..." Riku deadpanned

"Heads up people we're arriving at Beacon in 2 minuets."

"That place any worse than downtown?" Tech asked hoping for some peace and quiet as the sound of distant artillery signified the arrival of the Vale military.

"No it's about as peaceful as a combat school can be." Juane said

** -Beacon-**

Once they landed Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Omega team exited the Bullhead all very happy to be alive. As they walked towards the entrance of the school they were intercepted by Ozpin and a middle age blond women with a pair of glasses, white long sleeved business top with puffy sleeves, under a black buttoned business skirt leading to black boots with brown heels, and a tattered black cape with the inside of it purple. In her hand was a device that she looked into with anger and worry on her face.

"Welcome back, I would say a celebration for successfully holding off a grimm invasion until the Vale military arrived would be in order, sadly we no longer have the numbers necessary for a something like that." Ozpin said with dread in his voice

"W-what do you mean Headmaster?"

"Some of your classmates never made it onto the battlefield as the Nevermore's attacked the Bullhead's that were en route. The ones that survived the Nevermore attacks were killed when fighting their way to The Wall. Your two teams as well as several lucky individuals were the only ones to get out alive."

That wan't a good feeling for the the 21 teens there to hear. That was a lot of people that out there that died trying to hold off the grimm. They were the lucky ones and the fact they were the lucky ones didn't help them ease the pain of losing a lot of people.

"So would you like to introduce us to the 13 new people in front of us?" Ozpin asked

Switchback and the others, aside from Stella, Kate, and Tracy, suddenly stood at attention with a salute as they began to introduce themselves.

"Maj. Haruhi 'Switchback' Tokoshima, call sign Omega 0-1, commander of Omega team, sir!"

"LCpl. Luisa 'Med' Sanchez, call sign Omega 0-2, sir!"

"Sgt. Crystal 'Mono' Armstrong, call sign Omega 0-3, sir!"

"PFC. Blair 'Blade' Talito, call sign Omega 0-4, sir!"

"Capt. Riku 'Rose' Hyabusa, call sign Omega 0-5, sir!

"Current operator is SFC. Stacy Davenport alias known as 'Det', call sign Omega 0-6."

"SPC. Timira 'Tech' Owen, call sign Omega 0-7, sir!"

"GySgt. Sara 'Swift' Conner, call sign Omega 0-8, sir!"

"1stSgt. Emma 'Sights' Stonner, call sign Omega 0-9, sir!"

"SSgt. Molly 'Sentry' Finch, call sign Omega 1-0, sir!"

"Together we make Omega team from Project Knight Wolf. The project consisted of 634 highly rained soldiers tasked with safeguarding the innocent of the world and our own interests. The Wolf Knights as we were commonly called have participated in two wars and several operations around our world."

"What makes you think we should believe a word you said and that you not lying to our faces?" the blond at Ozpin's side asked skeptically

"Glynda..." Ozpin said not liking the way she asked the question

The nine Knights looked at Haruhi, who simply nodded and they began to remove their shirts to show them their upper bodies, the girls naturally placed a hand to cover their breast's from the eyes of the others.

Haruhi's body had scars on her arms that looked like at some point they were blown off, a burn wound that looked like she got hit by buckshot at pointblank range on her right side. A tattoo on her right shoulder showed a red arrowhead with a black dagger in it, above of it was a word in read that said in capital letters 'Airborne'.

Luisa's had several small puncture wounds in a small area that appeared that she had injected herself with something several times in the same place. around her wrist had a similar scar to Haruhi, and another similar burn wound on her right side that moved more towards her back.

Crystal's body while highly toned and sporting a six pack had gunshot wounds around her midsection, scars similar to the other's in terms of a explosion blowing her right arm off from the elbow, some discoloration on several spots on her arms that looked like they were broken and not taken proper care of, and a tattoo of a slightly bent black and gold rectangle with the word 'Ranger' in capital gold letters.

Blair's body had cut marks running everywhere on her body including ones that led down towards her waist, several gunshot wounds, and scars of an explosion around her lower arm.

Riku's body was similar to Crystal's but was less tone and had a four pack, had a similar wound to how Blair's were as far as the scar around her arm, there was a scar line that went from one side of his midsection to the other, a tattoo on his left shoulder had a Globe, Eagle, and Anchor in one tattoo and under that said in bold black letters 'The Few. The Proud.". Around his neck was a piece of black rope tied around a single bullet

Stacy's body looked the worst out them all, as her entire front looked like it was blown to pieces at some point. on her back in a slightly bent red rectangle with the word 'Sapper' in capital white letters.

Sara's body had a Eagle, Trident, Anchor, and a old flintlock pistol in one tattoo on her left side of her body while on the other side had the word SEAL going down her side, a scar on her right shoulder made it appear like it was blown off, and several gunshot wounds on her arms.

Timira's body had a picture of a aerial drone on her back and underneath it said 'Run and hide as much as you want. Because it's it will never work.' next to it was the number 14, lastly was the numerous gunshot wounds on her body

Emma's body had a similar necklace around her neck, on back the words 'Scout Sniper' in red and a sniper cross hair, on her left shoulder were the British and American flages tattooed on, her arm's from the lower arm down to her hands were burned, but not like the others where they looked like they were blown off, her's looked like she was set on fire.

Lastly Molly's body was covered in several oil stains, bullet wounds, and her stomach had a tattoo of a skull with a monkey wrench behind it along with a rifle in a X shape under it said the words 'Grease Monkey'

While they were surprised and taken back by the wounds they had, what took the cake for all of them was the wolf ears and wolf tail they had.

"They're all Faunus?" Blake asked not believing her eye's

"My my well this certainly is a surprise." Ozpin said in a even voice hiding his surprise

"Answer me this ma'am." Haruhi said straight to Glynda "Do these bodies look like we would lie and have lived peaceful lives instead?"

The middle age blond didn't say a word, everyone took that as her acceptance of their words.

"I take it you three are under the same circumstances?" Ozpin asked towards Kate, Stella, and Tracy

"That we are, I'm Stella, this is Tracy, and this is Kate, however we aren't a part of Project Knight Wolf were allies of them, the three of us as well as Riku were once part of Project Hunter but that Project was forcefully discontinued."

"I see. So the ten of you, Omega team correct?, you are all soldiers?"

"Yes they are." a voice called out they all turned to see Makarov, Sergei, Savannah, a white skinned women, and several Knights walk ahead of them.

"RIKU!" a voice yelled before anyone could say a single word and Riku was tackled to the ground in between Ozpin, Glynda and the others. "Ow..." they all said as they sweat dropped happy they weren't the ones tackled like that.

Looking up Riku saw Lindsey's face as a smile appeared on his face "Lindsey?" they hugged each other happy to see each other until Riku's face changed from happy to pained as Lindsey got up and raised him in the air, she cried tears of joy "I have't seen you all day, I thought you died!" as she put him in a hug so tight one could hear the sound of his bones breaking his said in a pained voice "Lins***crack***ribs***crack***lungs*******crack***help..."

"Huh?" Juane asked

"She's hugging him so hard that his ribs are breaking and piercing his lungs and he's now asking for help." Blake explained with worry on her face as they watch a man about to be murdered by love.

"Hey Blondie, mind giving me a hand?" Mono asked

"Me?" Juane asked as he pointed to himself

"Sorry Scraggly, but I meant the blond with the bracelets."

"I guess..." Yang said as the two blonds moved over to the brown haired wolf and the black and red haired wolf and but hands on each arm "Ready?" Yang nodded "One. Two. Three!" after several seconds of pulling they freed Riku from the death hug of his unofficial little sister and brought her back a few steps while telling her that she was killing him to which she was denying.

"You alright Riku?" Ruby asked worriedly as he got up and breathed heavily for a second before asking "Med you have any more painkillers?"

"Let me check..."

As she searched her backpack they all heard a pair of voices yell "BRO!"

"Glynda, I think we should move."

"Agreed sir." and the stepped to the side and Riku was dive bombed tackled by a pair of pink haired girls even further away from the group.

_Thank god I'm not in his position..._ everyone thought with a bigger sweat drop as they saw the poor reaper wolf tackled further away from them

"Yui Yukki I just got out of Lin's death hug, I'm pretty sure if you keep hugging me you'll finish the job..."

The identical pink haired girls quickly let go and helped him up "Hehe, sorry bro." they said in unison

"Heads up Rose." Luisa shouted and threw another bottle of painkillers towards him and Yui caught it and handed it to him, he then popped the top of and downed the entire bottle.

"Better?" Yukki asked

"Better."

"Honestly Arcangel Arcfiend, you two must enjoy putting him through pain..." Blair face palmed at the sight of his teammate/friend being hurt in the span of 30 seconds

"Now now Blair they're just happy to see their only brother alive is all." Sergei laughed

"And who may the four of you be?" Ozpin asked taking more and more interest in the situation

"I''m Sergei Zukav, this is my brother Makarov, this is Savannah Sandoval, and this is Helen Pierce." he introduced while pointing to each as he did "We're members of Project Knight Wolf as well as the four commanders of the Wolf Knights."

"I'm the Headmaster of Beacon my name is Ozpin." He introduced himself "And this fun loving women is Glynda Goodwitch a professor here." he introduced Glynda with a bit of sarcasm in there that she scoffed at.

"Good, with the introductions out of the way, I think it's time we took back our Knights and left." Makarov said

"Now hold for just a moment." Ozpin said and now eyed Makarov who was doing the same thing.

"Seeing as you are all hero's to the city I believe it's only proper to allow you to stay here before you take your leave."

"I think I have a better solution to this entire situation." Savannah said with her usual smile on her face

"Oh, do tell."

"Seeing as your student population has been lowered by recent events, we'll help you repopulate the school once more with very promising talent."

"What's the catch?"

"All you have to do is allow Sergei, Makarov, Helen, and myself teach here and allow some of our Knights to attend the school as well. Simple no?"

"Now why would we-" Goodwitch began before Ozpin said "Agreed."

She just looked at him with a shocked yet disapproving glare "Now Glynda, they are hero's after all, it only seems fair. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Thank you sir, however I will say this." Savannah said "We're no hero's, we're simply survivors."

"Aren't we all?"

After that Riku told Yui and Yukki to go grab a room and get some sleep even if he wasn't there, despite their insistence of not wanting to have him leave their sights. The others had put their shirts back on and had left dragging the pink haired twins with them, Riku simply grabbed his shirt and cloak and held them in his arm. And began walking with Team RWBY

"Your not going to put them on?" Ruby asked

"I don't think my chest will enjoy the feeling of body armor or cloth for that matter." Riku said as he felt his chest hurt every time he breathed but the pain was getting more and more tolerable and he could have sworn he heard Yang whisper "Yes!" when he said he was staying topless. "Anyway's I need to find a room to sleep in before they're all taken."

"You can stay with us." Ruby said

"Ruby are you insane!?" Weiss yelled "He's a guy, what if he tries to do something to us?"

"I've lived most of my life around girls, I've slept in the same room as them with out sleeping with them in the same bed so you don't have to worry about a thing Weiss." Riku explained

"See? Wolf Boy ain't gona bite you in your sleep." Yang said before grabbing his arm "Now let's go!" and ran dragging Riku behind her.

Ruby would have chased after them, but Weiss reminded her what Luisa said about running, so she followed at the same pace as Weiss and Blake.

Once they were all in Team RWBY's room Riku had one thought concerning their idea of bunk beds "Is that even safe?"

"Well it's held up for this long with out failing, I don't see why it would fail now." Ruby said

"Well at any rate, I'll just sleep on the floor."

"What?"

"Those are your beds right? I don't want to be anymore of a bother to you all than I already am."

"Your not a bother to us Riku, you'll just sleep in one of our beds." Blake said

"Not mine, no offence but I prefer to not have wolf hair in my bed." Weiss said earning glares from everyone but Riku

"Weiss." They said disapproving her statement

"None taken. Guess it's the floor for me."

You'r sleeping in my bed." Yang said

"Wait why dose he get to sleep with you?" Blake asked with slight anger in her voice but no one noticed

"He'll sleep in my bed, while I bunk with Ruby." and she climbed up to Ruby's

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." RIku said before the ropes holding Ruby's bed up came undone and it fell down onto Weiss's bed "Called it..."

"Good thing I wasn't in bed yet."

Riku had just tossed his top and cloak into a corner and placed his M1911 pistols onto a desk and was about lie on the ground when Blake said "You'll sleep in my bed with me, I don't mind as long as you don't get any ideas, but I think you won't."

"Well I guess that sounds-" Riku began before Ruby yelled "Wait why can't he sleep in my bed?"

"He values his life and doesn't want to deal with a angry Yang in the morning." Weiss said matter of factly

Ruby just pouted with her arms crossed her chest "Honestly I'm 15, not 12."

"Huh your a year younger than me."

"Wait your 16!?" they yelled in surprise

"Don't I look it?"

"No, you look a bit older maybe 17 or 18 and you definitely don't act like a teenager."Blake said

"Well I've had it rough trying to take care of Yui and Yukki by myself since I we told my grandmother not worry about us and not move in with us. And I guess I look older is because of the stress of worrying about them all the time."

"They're you sisters?" Yang asked

"Adopted twin sisters."

"How did you get your parents to sign both of them?"

He didn't answer for a bit and Yang thought she stepped on a mine

"My parent's were long dead by the time I met the twins, so I got my guardians to sign the papers to adopt them." he said sadly

"Riku I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I'm sure they would have been proud to know you took them in."

"Would they?" he asked and everyone didn't understand what he meant "My father died on a mission before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. All I had left were my grandmother, my guardians and my older sister, then..." he started to tear up at the thoughts

"...my guardians and my sister were murdered because someone wanted to get back at us...my grandmother wasn't around at the time so she got away and by the time she got back Yui, Yukki, and I were alone with no one left in our family but the three of us..."

They couldn't believe what they just heard, the things he went through and it was probably only a year or two ago he went through them!

_Oh man, that's something I didn't expect to hear, he seemed so nice and he saved me and Blake and for him to go through that...it's just not right...I-I need to help him anyway I can!_

_For him to undergo that type of traumatic event, most people would have broken down and go insane but he... he bared it all and stayed sane all the while caring for a pair of twins... he suddenly makes me happy I still have my family despite our name and our past._

_Me and him are certainly similar in a lot more way's than I originally thought...but the events he told and not needing much detail, it's hard to just hear that coming from one who is more concerned about us more than himself. he has a dark past that will forever haunt him yet he puts a smile on despite it and is more than willing to help others...kinda reminds me of Juane but this is more serious, far more serious...I need to be there with him so he isn't alone in pain anymore._

_Oh man that was really deep, I never knew my mother and Ruby never knew Summer but at least we still had dad. He didn't have either of his parents from the start! I know there's people that have survived without their actual parents but even his guardians and his own sister were murdered and so he's forced to be the parental figure for both the pink haired look a likes and he was still developing as a teen...even I doubt I could go through the things he went through, not by a long shot._

Riku finished crying enough for him to get his composure back together and climb up to Blake's bed wishing for this day to be just a horrible nightmare. The others despite their thoughts went to their beds after they moved Ruby's off Weiss's and their thoughts began to turn to the events they were told and if they were in his shoes. They didn't sleep for a long time as they were more concerned about Riku's mental health

_Don't worry Riku, your not alone anymore and I'll be there with you so you never feel that type of pain ever again_ this was the last thought they had before sleep finally took over.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter of RWBY: Wolves of Remnant as we are now in the 'New beginnings' arc of things where the teams will be formed and their first few weeks of school, along with everyday life. Also shout out to Thelostprimarches for following the story, seriously your the best since I thought no one would read it anyway's here's what happened the morning after the invasion. **

** Chapter 5: The aftermath and a new start**

* * *

The morning after last nights events, everyone was still out of it as the sound of people snoring, refusing to wake up thanks to the sunlight, or already awake and now trying to get an extra hour or two of sleep. However the morning is either a blessed maiden or a cruel mistress. For Riku, it's always been the latter as eye struggled to keep his eyes shut but failed and now his silver eyes open and mind half awake looked at his room's ceiling. _Ugh...I hate mornings...but that was one weird dream I had...wait since when was my ceiling white? And why do I feel a heaviness on my chest? Meh, it's probably just cause I'm half awake and haven't had coffee yet...oh well might as well get started on cooking breakfast or else Yui and Yukki will be nothing but be irritable all day. _

As he tried to get up he felt something's grip tighten around midsection, he looked down to see Blake still asleep and using his chest as a pillow. He laid his head back onto the pillow and let out a low sigh.

_Fuck, it wasn't a dream..._

As his thoughts drifted slightly to how the hell he got into a girls bed. _Oh yeah after I cried at the remembrance of my family, I just up and went into Blake's bed...I really should have just opted to stayed on the floor..._ he felt Blake stir a little as if she wanted to stay with her living pillowbefore ultimately waking up. _Oh man what happened and when was my pillow so warm and why is it rising and descending?_ she opened her eyes to see a male chest _Oh god...please tell me this isn't who I think it is... _she looked up to see Riku's face_ "_Uh...morning..." he said quietly as to not awaken the others _Dammit all!_ . As they stared at each other both their faces began to turn red, Blake was about to say something but her bow began to twitch a bit before falling off her head and revealing a pair of cat ears on her head.

_..._

_What the hell!? How did that happen!? Why now of all times!?_

"..."

"..."

"Riku...I..."

He just put a hand over her mouth and said "You want to talk about it outside?"

_*sigh* Well if he's already seen them, might as well tell him all of it_

She nodded her head and whispered to him to wait outside.

Outside the dormitory both were waiting for the other to say something, but neither said a thing.

"Riku..."

"Blake..."

She closed her eyes and said "Riku I know we've known each other since only last night, but I already consider you a friend..."

"Blake..."

"When we saw you and your friends were Faunus, it was even more surprising then how the 10 of you survived wounds like yours..."

"Blake." Riku said louder hoping she heard him this time

"And then what you told us last night...about your family...it was painful just to hear..."

"Blake!" Riku yelled which finally got her attention and a voice, that they didn't know, yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" then the sound of a window slamming shut could be heard.

After a few seconds of hearing voices yell at the original voice Riku simply sighed "Look, I get it. You wanted people to see you as who you are, not what you are."

"How did...?"

"I've had to do what your doing when I was in high school. As anyone that was... Faunus you said right?... we were either treated either like a god or a potentially rabid animal."

"I don't follow."

"Anyone with animal appendages on them were seen with awe as we had heightened senses of hearing, sight, or smell were highly respected to the point of worship as they saw us as super human, which was completely wrong by the way. Or we were treated like animals as people tried to provoke us to attacking them so that they had a valid reason why they fought us and generally just disrespected by them in every single way you could think. Most of us decided to hide the fact we're Faunus so that we could be treated without any higher respect or disrespect, we just wanted to be normal you know?"

"More than you think. However not many people treat us with higher respect around here, they either don't mind or care about the fact we're Faunus or they're simply just racist."

"Yeah, I found out the first day I woke up here." Riku sighing at remembering the racist old shopkeeper "Am I the only one who knows?"

"Yeah, you are."

"If you don't want the others to know, I won't say a word. I'm sure when the times right you'll tell the others. Besides I'm sure they'll be fine with you whether or not your a Faunus ."

"Maybe, but I never told them even after we formed our teams out of fear they would alienate me or worse."

He put a reassuring hand on one of her shoulders and gave her a smile "Don't worry even if they turn out to be racist asses you'er more than welcome in my group of friends, we have humans in there that aren't racist."

"Thanks Riku." she smiled at the thought of being a group that knew what you are and will still treat you normally.

"Oh...um Blake..." he started nervously

"Yeah?"

"If you'er okay with it...I'd like to ask you about your past...you know since I kinda told you guy's about a part of mine. If you'er fine with it of course!"

_He dose have a point there, I doubt he'll try and kill me when I tell him about my former association with the White Fang...but I still don't know how he'll truly react..._

"Sure thing Riku," she said with a smile as she grabbed one of his hands "Come on I know a place where we can talk."

** -Dorms-**

An hour later, in a dorm room whose door had the letters CFVY on it we find Yui, Yukki, and another girl in the room.

"Ugh...my head..." Yukki groaned as she rose from her bed, scratched her head revealing the pink wolf ears there, and looked at the time. "Riku's probably already awake. Hopefully he slept in a room with a bunch of guy's...wait that came out wrong...then would it be alright if he slept with a bunch of girls?...even though I know what I meant it still sounded wrong..."

She got out of bed, wearing a pink sports bra with black sports shorts, walked over to her sleeping twin and shook her around a bit "Yui wake up." "Nooo...five more minuets sis..." then Yui got pushed out of bed by Yukki. She groggily got off the floor and glared at her sister, really pissed at her idea of an alarm clock. "Why?" she angrily asked

Yukki just shook her head with a smile on her face "You act kinda like Riku in the morning. Come on, get dressed I think there's still breakfast."

Yui scratched her head revealing her pink wolf ears as she got up showing she was wearing only a white tank top and black panties "He cooking breakfast?"

"Dose this look like home to you?"

A few seconds of looking around "Right..."

"What's with all the noise?" the last girl in the room asked with a British accent as she pulled the sheets of her, she wore a full set of pj's with carrots printed on it on and had bunny ears on top her head.

"Morning." the pink twin wolves said in unison as they got up and went over to where their clothes were, with their pink tails swinging from one side to the other slowly.

"Oh um...morning...?" the bunny said/asked

"Oh sorry I'm Yui Agamei and this is my twin sister Yukki."

"Hiya."

"Oh hi...I-i'm Velvet Scarlatina." she said with some fear and nervousness in her voice

"Sacred that their are two wolves in your room, bunny?" Velvet nodded slowly

They both chuckled before Yui said "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."

"Y-your not?"

"Why would we harm the person that allowed us to sleep in the same room as her?" Yukki asked

"Huh?" she asked before running last nights events in her head "Oh right sorry, I've had a lot on my mind."

"You mean aside from losing the original owners of these beds?"

"Yeah..." tears began to show themselves on Velvet's face "I couldn't do anything to help them, they just told me to get to The Wall and they'd meet me there as soon as possible. Coco died in my arms while I tried my best to save her life. Fox and Yatsuhashi died fighting off the hoard attacking The Wall..." she cried at the end of it making Yui and Yukki to sit on her bed with the and do their best to comfort her.

"Take it easy Velvet, you did what you thought was best, that's all anyone can ask of you in that situation. Your friends would have been happy to know you survived." Yukki said in a comforting voice

"I'm not sure about that. I'm not the best fighter out of us, they're always protecting me when we get into combat and I'm left to tend to their wounds afterwards."

"You don't have to be the best fighter to be important to someone, you just have to be there with them when they need you the most." Yui said

"And yet Coco died in my arms!"

"Velvet...I don't know how to put this but when those close to you die, you have to be strong and move on in their memory. Trust me, Yukki and I speak from experience."

"You do?" she looked at both of them as they nodded

"We were originally orphaned when we were four. It was another 3 years in that hellhole of an orphanage before we got adopted by the best person we ever got the chance to know, our big brother Riku and his guardians and his older sister and his grandmother they all welcomed us into their family...then..." Yui choked on the end there

"Then what happened?"

"Our guardians plus Riku's sister were murdered because someone wanted revenge against us. Riku's grandmother was out when it happened but when she returned home she found out fast that they were dead and the three of us were left on our own, to think the world would be completely fine with leaving a 14 year old in charge of caring for a pair of 13 year old twins is just insane." Yukki finished before both of them began to let tears flow freely

"I-i'm so sorry for both of you..."

"Yeah a lot of people are, but like I said Velvet its best to move on and live in their memory."

_T-their right if I just allow their deaths to hang over me like I'm letting it right now, I won't be able to change anything and they would have died in vain! I-I can't let that happen! I need to become stronger not just for me but for them as well! _"T-thanks you guy's for telling me that, I understand if it wasn't easy for you to tell me that."

"No worries Velvet, that's what friends are for after all." Yukki said after wiping the tears away to show a smile on her face, the same can be said for Yui as well

"We haven't known each other until a few minuets ago and you already consider me a friend?"

"Of course. You didn't try to stab us in the back and you certainly didn't tie us up to a chair and started to interrogate us and you seem really nice." Velvet to backed away from her and into Yukki

"She means you haven't done any wrong for us to think otherwise." Yukki explained

"Oh I-I see...well it's still pretty early, I think they'er still serving breakfast."

"Then the hell are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Wonder if the foods going to be as good as Bro's."

"Nah you know there's nothing better than Bro's cooking."

**** **-Cafeteria-**

Riku and Blake had finished with talking about the latter's past and were heading towards the cafeteria to get some food seeing as it was still morning. Now as they walked he told her about some of the craziness that went about on a usual basis.

"So, let me get this straight, at your high school graduation, you and the rest of the boy's in your year came up with the idea of hiding flash bang grenades in your graduation robes and do a curtsy releasing said grenades under the impression that some of the girls were planing to kill you all?" Blake asked laughing at the entire situation as they made their way over to the breakfast line (or lack there of).

"When your 12 you value your life, besides ever since Ryu accidentally flirted with all the girls in our year during the winter festival certain girls began to hate all men." Riku said as he wiped a mock tear away with a single finger as his tail drooped down for extra dramatic effect "We lost a few too many good boys that year."

"Really?" they grabbed their tray's and began loading up various food on it.

"Nah most of the guy's were a bunch of asses or idiots that thought talking to them was a good move. Though we did lose one or two good guy's because of the girl's relatively easy access to weapons." they had sat down as the doors opened once more to reveal Yui, Yukki, and Velvet who was now wearing a school uniform.

They quickly found their older brother and Blake and made a dash for the breakfast line(again lack there of) and sat opposite of the wolf and cat along with Velvet who came at a slight slower pace. The twins eyed Blake as they ate

"So Bro, who's the girl with the bow? Your girlfriend or something?" Riku was drinking a carton of milk when Yui asked, he had to turn his head away from everyone so he could spit take while Blake's face grew slightly red "What!? No, she's not my girlfriend! She's a friend that just so happens to be a girl!...again... Anyway's Blake these are Yui and Yukki. my adopted twin sisters."

"Hi" Blake nodded, wanting to be friendly to the twins but they kept giving her the evil eye.

"Just so we're clear Blake, you make him do anything he'll regret..." Yui began

"And you'll find a two pair of swords at your neck." Yukki finished

_Now I know how Juane feels whenever he gets threatened with castration..._"Noted"

"Good." Yui said chipper than a few seconds ago "Anyway's, Bro I'd like to introduce our new super cute friend Velvet." introducing the bunny like she was a prize he just won "Velvet, this is our kick ass brother Riku." doing the same to the wolf like she had just won him all the while Yukki just face palmed at the sight "I question how your my twin sometimes..." "Blame our shitty mother for that one." this earned her a chop to the head "Ow, what the hell Bro!?" rubbing the new forming lump before placing a carton of milk on it while Yukki snickered "Saw that one coming."

Riku just sighed before rubbing his forehead, sitting back down and looked at Velvet who was blushing red as a tomato "Sorry about them, they can be a hand full."

"I-it's f-fine-t-they a-are-v-very-n-n-n-nice...uh" the poor girl stuttered and fainted backwards with a nose bleed at the sight of the wolf boys body.

"Is she going to be alright?"

The twins shrugged before Yui propped her back up and Yukki began to slap her repetitively

"Oh Riku."

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask last night and Ruby will likely ask as well, but how could you move as fast as her?"

Riku sat there a second with slight concentration a pair of thin gray and black Kote's came out of his body encasing his hand to under his elbows "Their called Cellular. Level. Augmentation. Weapon. System or claws for short as the name implies they augmentations for our bodies."

"So those allowed you to move at Ruby's speed?" he shook his head and removed his combat boots showing a pair of thin gray and black metal casts covering his foot and ankle had turned into thin Sangu's for his lower leg "These are how I move so fast. My claw design is called Slasher's Speed, the tips of my finger's can sharpen themselves so that I can cut through all kinds of body armor and some light metals."

"I see, that's very impressive."

"Please mines very basic you should see Yui and Yukki when they use the Mind Storm design and no not in here, remember what happened the last time you used it indoors? I'm speaking mostly to you Yukki." they both pouted at him for saying that they couldn't show off their claws, especially Yukki who slapped Velvet extra hard.

"Dose it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Well last night when you, Stella, and Kate activated your mechs you guys looked passed out for a second."

"The pains not as bad so I can stay conscious when I use them." and deactivated his claws and they went back into his body.

After a few more slaps Velvet started to show signs of waking back up, so Yukki stopped "...what happened and why do my cheeks hurt?" nursing both her hurting red cheeks.

"N-nora calm down!" a voice yelled from down the hall as the others looked at the doors burst open showing Crystal using Juane as a shield as she backed away from a very angry Nora being who was being held back(failing) and being dragged by her(succeeding), Pyrrha and Ren. (Un)Surprisingly they were all in their sleepwear, Crystal for some odd reason was wearing Juane's hoodie

"I-is that normal?" Velvet asked

"If you see Mono back away from a situation, you know its going to be bad." Riku said and the twins agreed

"The only time I've seen Nora that pissed was when Juane was being bullied and Cardin was her dueling partner, she broke his...everything." Blake said

"Rose! Arcangle! Arcfiend! Help!" Crystal yelled while Juane yelled "Somebody please, I don't want to die, HELP!"

"Rose? Arcangle? Arcfiend?" Velvet tilted her head in confusion

"I'm Arcfiend, Yui's Arcangle, and Bro's Rose. Their just nicknames we have."

"Will you guy's please help me!?" they all looked as Crystal tossed Juane in the air and put him in a over the shoulder hold and ran around the cafeteria. Everyone watched the bomber chase the wolf carrying the knight while the spartan and the lotus were chasing the bomber. "Nope." the group consisting of 3 wolves, a cat, and a rabbit said in unison and just watched the sight.

"Where dose this girl get her energy from!?" the blond wolf yelled to which the knight, spartan, and lotus yelled "Your asking us!? We don't even know and we're her teammates!"

"Nora it's morning still they serving pancakes I'm sure!" Ren yelled hoping her favorite food would stop her at least for everyone to catch their breath before continuing

"I'll eat pancakes after I save my knight from the clutches of that evil wolf!" "I'm not evil dammit!"

They just watched the spectacle as Lindsey, Kate, Ruby, and Tracy walked in. "Uh..." they sweat dropped as Crystal yelled for one of them to help while Nora was screaming bloody murder. They simply ignored that sight and grabbed their food and sat with the group, Ren and Pyrrha joining after giving up on stopping Nora. Aside from watching the comically sad sight before them they looked at Ruby's idea of food, well everyone aside from Pyrrha, Velvet, Ren, and Blake. "That isn't healthy you know Ruby."

"What are you talking about Riku? Cookies are amazing, I don't see why you guys don't eat them all the time" she popped another cookie in her mouth.

"Because we don't need the excess sugar in our bodies and the crash afterward and we have energy drinks for that thank you very much." Lindsey stated

"Energy drinks?" Ruby asked and Lindsey produced one, it was a long black can with three green claw marks on it from one of her extra pockets in her fatigue and handed it to her. "Try them they're a bit better than cookies in terms of what people will think of you in the morning."

Opening it "I honestly don't think these could be any better than cookies." took a sip of it, her eyes widened and she downed the entire thing in one shot. "Thesedon'ttasteasgoodascookiesbutIloveitsomuch!" and ran out in a new found caffeine rush presumably to find more.

"Wait, I thought Med said she couldn't run?" Riku asked confused at how over a few hours the girl could run again

"She recommended that she avoid running and judging by how she walked in earlier, her leg is feeling much better." Blake said

"Great." he sighed as he got up and reactivated Slasher's Speed and grabbed Ren's coffee off the table "Hey!" "Sorry but I need it a lot more than you right now." downed it in one go and bolted after the female reaper. "My coffee..."

"Your a bad influence you know that?" Kate said with a strip of bacon sticking out of her mouth

"Hehe sorry..." rubbing the back of her head with a hand

"Aren't you the girl that tackle hugged Riku nearly to death?" Pyrrha asked remembering last night

"I wasn't trying to kill him...although I may have heard a rib or two crack.." Lindsey said the last part a bit quieter "Anyway's I'm Lindsey Foust, I'm the leader of Romeo team."

"Not to mention Bro's unofficial little sister..." Yui got a punch in the arm for that

"Unofficial little sister?" Blake asked

"Oh well before I was recruited into Project Knight Wolf, I was living with my family back in New York. I was one of the first to meet Riku and we became close to where everyone teased that we were brother and sister." Lindsey explained "The 'little' part is because he was always there for me when I need him and he'd keep me safe if we were on the same assignment." she pulled out another similar energy drink and handed it to Ren

"Uh..."

"You look like you need it, sides the their all out of coffee" he grabbed it, opened it and took a sip before setting it back down "Do you have another?" "Yeah, why?" "I'll need at least three more"

"It's official, your the worst Lindsey..." Kate face palmed

"At least she doesn't set people on fire and laugh at the result." Tracy decided to add her two cents before munching on a sandwich.

"Touche." and they went back to eating their breakfast and conversing with each other as Crystal was still running from Nora with Juane over her shoulder.

** -meanwhile-**

"Ruby get back here!" Riku yelled as he almost had a hand on her hood.

"NevernotuntilIgetmyhandsonmoreofthatliquidsugar!" Ruby yelled back and zipped away and Riku's face meeting the ground, he got up and she was nowhere to be found "Time for plan B." and ran the way he came from

** -elsewhere-**

Back in Team RWBY's room Weiss had just left leaving Yang the only one left, when she awoke breakfast was almost over and she noticed she was the only one left in the room.

"Huh, wonder where everyone went..." she got up and noticed Riku had left his pistols, cloak and shirt where he left them. _I know I want to help him and he's very nice but damn it all, I can't just jump him and put a claim on him for that body of his._ Once she got dressed and left the room she heard Stella's voice call out to her. Turning around she saw Stella without her coat, armor, and Hidden Intent but she kept everything else on.

"Morning." Stella greeted

"Morning, I thought you would have been up long before me."

"Last night was exhausting for all of us, I think we earned a sleep in today and I took full advantage of it."

"Amen to that." they high fived each other before Stella's face grew a bit sad, this didn't slip pass Yang "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, what happened last night's been kinda eating me."

"You mean the fact that the school's more quiet than ever before?" the assassin nodded "I'm used to hearing a single person or a small group of people die, Riku and Tracy are used to large scale death's. I think. I guess hearing that many people die last night however is just a bit unnerving even to people who have been used to fighting for their own survival."

"Stella stop beating yourself up about what happened, you had no control over what happened none of us did, all we could do was do what we did." giving her a reassuring smile and a hug

"Wonder what could have happened if none of us ever appeared here?" Stella pulled out of the hug but Yang had her hands on her shoulders and stared square in the face.

"Hey hey enough with the 'if we ain't here' bull alright, if it wasn't for you guys Vale would be done for." Yang's face turned from serious to a less serious face with a smile on it "But more importantly none of us would have ever met."

Smiling herself "Thanks Yang your quite possibly the nicest person I've met."

"Anytime, now lets go find everyone else."

"Agreed."

** -several minutes later-**

Stella and Yang found the group walking around as Riku, who had a sleeping Ruby on his bare back, came upon the group as well and promptly got yelled by Weiss for having "...no decency!? Why are you still shirtless!?"

"My chest still hurts and there isn't anyone aside from us who are awake?"

"You are just like Ruby..." she face palmed as the others asked how he caught her as Stella and Yang closed in on the group.

"Be grateful that he isn't a girl Weiss." Stella had a mischievous smile on her face that Yang understood immediately "Because he would have probably no shame in showing off for you all."

Everyone's face grew red at the thought of Riku as a girl and topless, aside from Ruby who fast asleep, both female blonds smiled at their friends embarrassment before Crystal came around the corner and crashing into Weiss with Juane over her shoulder still and a angry Nora hot on her tail, literally.

"I got you now!" Nora yelled as she grabbed Crystal by a leg, but she frozen in place by Weiss who simply yelled "What in the blue hell is going on!?" and looked at Crystal for the explanation

"I may have slept in Scraggly's bed last night and used his hoodie since I don't wear a bra..." was the sheepish response from the blond wolf to the heiress.

"Nora just flipped when she saw that and looked like she was going to tear her a new one." Ren stated "Crystal tried to explain it as a misunderstanding, but Nora wasn't having it." placing a hand over the bombers mouth mid sentence to stop her from spouting nonsense.

"Crystal let go of Juane." Weiss said wanting to end this situation before it escalates any further "But he's my-" "NOW."

So she did much to Juane's relief "Now please give him back his hoodie." "W-wait wha-" "Nora still looks pissed and I doubt the ice will hold her for long."

She hesitantly took it off and gave it back to Juane, (bad move Weiss) Crystal was topless now as she covered her D-cups with her hands "Happy?" a now red faced Weiss just stuttered "N-never m-mind! J-juane give her back the h-hoodie p-please!"

He did much to everyone's, namely Ren, Riku, Yang, and himself as they had nosebleeds bigger than everyone else, relief as she redawned the hoodie.

"Thanks Weiss, I really needed that in the morning..." Riku sarcastically sighed as blood continued to flow slightly "Nearly made me drop Ruby."

"Huh? What happened?" Ruby sleepily asked at the sound of her name.

"NOTHING!" was the quick collective shout from everyone thankful she slept through that despite Weiss's yelling.

"Wait, then why are your-"

"WHEN YOUR OLDER!" silencing the female reaper before she could finish

** -Team JNPR dorm-**

After the entire incident earlier, things seemed to calm down between Crystal and Nora. Although Nora insisted that Crystal sleep in her bed while she slept with Juane in his bed.

_Damn that girl is insane, she's clearly_ _head over heels for Scraggly and I don't exactly see why...oh well guess I'll find out soon enough unless me and the others are taking our leave. Doubt that however, since Ozpin did agree to Commander Sandoval's offer..._

"Hey Crystal."

_"_Hmm? Yeah Ren?"

_"_Just wondering, but what was it like back in your world?"

This was something everyone was interested in hearing, the wolf breathed in for a moment before speaking. "If one word could sum up life on Earth, it would probably be unpredictable. We had monsters attack us depending where and how you traveled, people struggling to survive while others laughed at their suffering as they watched from high above. Then theirs the death, betrayal, revenge, all sorts of illegal stuff, and that's our normal day's of living. Where you never knew if you'll be there one second and dead the next."

"Wow...just wow..." Pyrrha said with shock in her voice as well as her and the others face

"How did you survive that kind of stuff?" Juane asked

"The only way we knew, we became monsters of sorts, we were usually doing things we didn't want to do. We killed to ensure our own survival and sometimes those you killed were those close to you."

"Well you can be sure Remnant isn't anything like that mean world you guy's came from!" Nora yelled as she jumped over to Crystal and put her into a bone breaking hug. "We're a lot nicer!"

"D-dose she usually do this?" she asked between gasps for air and the sound of her spine breaking

"Always." was the response

** -Team CFVY dorm-**

Yui, Yukki, and Velvet were doing nothing worth noting.

"Well you guy's are certainty...interesting to say the least." Velvet said as she put on some casual clothes "Dose he usually dress like that?"

"No, not really." the twins replied in unison

"He probably just forgot to grab his shirt, he and Yui really hates morning." Yukki explained

"Are you the same Yukki?"

"Kinda, I don't complain about it but I hate mornings as much as them."

"Ah, I see." Velvet looked out the window at the sky "Wonder what'll happen now..."

"We'll see soon enough."

** -Team RWBY dorm-**

Here we see Yang and Riku (who put his shirt on) (Yang: damn you Weiss) standing on Weiss's bed as they held Ruby's bed up as the reaper sat on it and tried to throw ropes at Weiss and Blake so they could get her bed back in the air. Everyone had their doubts that it would hold but Ruby was nothing but stubborn and no one ever said no to the ultimate form of her puppy dog eye look.

"I still agree with the others Rubes." Yang shifted herself so that Riku could get behind her to support another area of the bed "I don't think it's a good idea to do this."

"You and Blake were up for it the first time." she said above as she threw rope at Weiss

"Because we thought it was a good idea and didn't think it would fall the way it did."

"That and you never tried to climb up their until last night." Weiss said as he tied rope to a corner

"Well if I had known about last nights events before hand I would have reconsidered."

"No use crying about it now." Riku and Yang shifted positions once more as Blake tied the last rope and now the bed was suspended in the air once more by questionable means. Slowly the reaper wolf and blond brawler moved to the sides of the bed and watched as the bed lowered itself a few feet before staying there.

"It worked!" Ruby triumphantly yelled

"It worked?" the others weren't as convinced then they heard a knocking at the door Yang opened it revealing Sergei standing there with something wrapped in cloth slung over his back.

"Sergei, sir?" Riku asked before attempting to salute him, which Sergei just held a hand up to stop him "Now Riku, I'm not Makarov you don't have to salute me."

"Sorry sir, habit."

"Try to drop it around me, you know I don't like formalities."

"Yeah...sure thing, Boss." Riku had a slight smile for being formal still while being slightly less

"Close enough for now, we'll have to work on that." he smiled at his attempt to be formal with him still. "Anyways, I have have some news for you all."

"That would be?" Weiss asked

"I'll be your new combat instructor, Makarov is the new reality situation instructor, Helen's your basic training instructor, and Savannah is the new sniper instructor."

They were surprised that they had received their teaching positions so quickly

"What about Professor Goodwitch?"

"She'll be stuck with just her Dust classes." he chuckled at what was told earlier "Oh the death glare she gave me when Ozpin told us our positions."

"Well at least I don't have to repeat the Scout Sniper course again, one time is good enough thank you." Riku said happily as his tail swayed back and forth quickly

"Wait your a sniper?" Ruby asked with happy curiosity.

"Yup, 109 confirmed kills with a sniper rifle." the girls gasped at the number he just said, aside from Ruby who thought differently

"Wow, you hunted down that many monsters?" the others didn't know what to say to the young reaper who never killed a living being before

Sergei didn't want to tell her, but better he say it than one of the teenagers in the room, he took a deep breath and with a serious face and dark professional tone "No Ms. Rose, that number is the number of people he has killed."

Ruby's face went from happily curious to shocked _N-no that can't be true, he doesn't look like the kind of person that would kill another living person..._ she turned to Riku and his face had dread written all over it just confirmed her fear _W-why? Why is the world that he and the others came from so cruel!? He's been through enough dang it!_

"As much as I didn't want to say it, it better have been me than you all. I'm sorry Ms. Rose for you to hear that and only now understand the meaning, but understand the world we came from was never meant to be nice. It was meant to weed out the weak and show the best of the best."

"Ruby..." Riku hated it a lot for someone like Ruby, who was innocent and oblivious to the cruelty of the world to hear that but he knew it would be easier for her to hear it now than see it first hand with no knowledge prior. Ruby jumped down from the bed and hugged Riku tightly while crying into his chest "Why? Why is your world so cruel!?"

Riku sighed, he asked the same question many times before with no answer to it and now that the question was being asked again, but not by him but by a girl that has never taken another living persons life before "It's not that it was cruel Ruby, it's just it didn't care enough to see another way." he said as he petted her head in a comforting manner

"I'm sorry to say that, but it was a necessary evil." Sergei sadly sighed

"No, you were right Professor." Yang said "In our soon enough to be line of work, death is a constant thing for Hunters and Huntress. Ruby would have experienced it soon enough as much as I wish she wouldn't. I think with you guy's here she'll be more prepared for it."

"I truly hope so Ms. Xiao Long." he said before handing her the slinged cloth "Would you please be so kind as to place these with the rest of his belongings?"

Taking it form his hand, she felt various energy coming from it and she nearly dropped it as a result "W-what is this?"

"Something very personal to Riku, one once belonged to his great grand mother and two came from ancestors from a time long gone, and another two that he himself earned." he said cryptically "Oh and before I forget. Riku."

Looking up from a still crying Ruby "Ozpin has told us to ask you as well as the others if you would like to stay here in Beacon as a student."

Yet another round of gasps followed. He didn't expect to hear that, he thought that while Makarov, Savannah, Sergei, and Helen were teaching here, he and the other Knights would be doing missions around the Kingdom.

The other looked at him and nodded, he then looked down at the teary eyed Ruby who nodded with a smile on her face now. He looked back up to Sergei and with a smile on his face as well "You can count me in, Boss."

A smile once again showed on the bald bearded Russian at the sound of it "Good, now best you rest because in three weeks the new students will be coming and the initiation will begin."

"Wait why three weeks?" Weiss asked

"We still need to go out and find those students you know." and with that he walked away

"Well this is going to be fun!" Yang said with a fist in the air.

"Well let's hope so Yang." Riku said with a more pessimistic tone in his happy voice, he felt Ruby tug his shirt a little, looking down she said in to his ear "Don't worry Riku, this world is so much different than your world, you won't have to do the same things you did then now that your here now." while still a bit shacky about his kill count she couldn't let him repeat the things he did, even if it was for only four years.

* * *

**There it is, yes I killed off a lot of people in last chapter but wars a grimm businesses(pun fully intended) but for now Ruby is going to have to coup with the new information about Riku as she is starting to hate Earth as a result of it and the stories he and the others will tell and have told (even if Yui and Yukki just retold Riku's memory) will only reinforce it more and more. Anyway's in the next chapter as Vale's being rebuilt we have a timelaspe of the weeks as Sergei, Makarov, Savannah, and Helen search for new talent for Beacon that fall under their standards as well as Beacons**** for students. While we will also be seeing the craziness that the gang will have with all the ****free time on their hands before the week of initiation. I'll also be posting the OC profiles in the next chapter at the end. Till then look at the moon and you might see a knight there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New faces**

**-Two days after Riku agrees to attend Beacon-**

** -Vacuo-**

Within the endless deserts of the kingdom lies the small capital city of Kagan and within the city the kingdom's academy Elsta. Here the students go about their business of being dragged out of the arena area on stretchers, in the arena lies 3 girls with wolf ears and tails on them and wielding a pair of long swords in each hand surrounded by several of Elsta's students. The students mumbled their shock and frustration that 3 Faunus were kicking their asses at a respectable rate.

"I must say, they are very good." Elsta's headmaster, and tanned women in her late 30's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and beach shorts said very impressed at the sight before her and Helen, who was in her late 20's wearing a bikini top and beach skirt.

"Well I did say that they were good, but you didn't believe me so I had to show you Xeon."

"I understand that, but why did they say they wanted to fight the entire student body?"

"They love a good challenge." a student was sent flying into the wall next to the two and was mumbling very incoherent words in his confused state

"The heat here is a challenge enough, add that with the grimm in the deserts around here and there's a challenge."

One student was in the air above the group as one of the wolf faunus said "Too easy." jumped in the air, placed a foot in his gut, spun a few rotations and sent him into a group of students.

"They want a living challenge, the grimm may be a threat but they want something that can think for themselves." one student nearly placed his halberd into one of the Knights but she backed away and the other two came flying into him, literally. Their wings were out and they lifted the boy into the air before letting him go and him to plummet back down

The three Knights stood there in stances that said 'Still want some?' the rest of the students looked ready to rush them with their numbers but Xeon yelled "Enough." as she and Helen walked through the mess "You all preformed well, you should be proud of yourselves."

"But Headmaster! We couldn't defeat **THREE** girls and we had far more numbers!" One student yelled and the others agreed "Now we'll never get the chance to attend Beacon...uh no offence Headmaster." Xeon just nodded in understanding of what the student meant

"We never expected you to defeat them." Helen said to the now confused students "Huh?" was their response

"Ace." a pale skinned girl with black hair sheathed her swords and looked at Helen with a salute "Yes ma'am?"

"What do you think of the students of Elsta academy?"

"Well ma'am they definitely show potential given the area they operate in. A10 and SR and myself believe that some of them would make excellent students at Beacon." she said with a smile along with SR a dark haired dark skinned girl and A10 a blond tanned girl nodded as well.

"See?" Helen smiled at their happy confusion "They merely wished to test your skill personally. Now if you excuse us the four of us plus Headmaster Xeon have things to discuss. You will be notified who will be heading to Beacon by the end of the week."

** -Atlas-**

Aside from the high rises of the city and the constant display of military might (and possible surveillance) within the capital city, Machina, lies the combat academy in Atlas. Gaian academy. In here the students are in the middle of displaying their strength in both individual and team combat training to their Headmaster, General James Ironwood, a middle aged man in white and their special guest that is looking for good talent to allow admission into Beacon academy Makarov Zukav.

"Well Makarov, what do you think?" the General asked the 30 something year old Commander

"It truth? They're a bunch of reckless idiots." he said with some wry amusement "They have to much armor and forgo the limitations they have as living people." one such example was a armored student that ran into a wall after her opponent moved to the side and kept running.

"That is to keep them safe you know." he defended

"Having a single sniper to cover a entire platoon from the enemy is how you keep people safe. Not strap enough armor on them to make them believe their a tank and act accordingly."

"You sound like you speak from experience." the General laughed at the idea of one person protecting an entire platoon

"That's because I am experienced."

"At any rate the students will be pleased with the chance to represent Gaian academy at Beacon."

"Question General. How do the students react to the Faunus?"

"Well while we are uncaring for what our students are. many are humans and have difficulty handling those animals."

"Then you will be disappointed to hear that Beacon won't be accepting any of Gaian's students."

"Wait what!?" the students all stopped and looked above to see their Headmaster angry

"You heard me Ironwood, Beacon won't be accepting racist idiots like how you have here at Gaian."

"Surely you must be kidding, just-"

Staring him dead in the eye "Do I look the kind of person who can joke so easily about something as serious as this?" he saw his arm shift slightly, so he grabbed Ironwood by the collar and threw him onto the arena bellow "Headmaster!"

the armored students yelled before staring angrily at Makarov, who was very pissed at the moment, as he landed onto the ground. Many of the students charged him wanting to avenge their Headmaster.

"Now." Makarov simply said and five Knights came out of the shadows. One wielded a Zweihander and letting the blade hit the ground she dragged it before spinning and the two handed sword lifted itself and a student onto the air.

"What the-!?" another yelled as they stopped and stared at the pale skinned and blond haired wolf who simply slung the giant blade over her shoulder with both hands on the handle still and stuck her tongue out at them mockingly. Before they could react another landed on another with her claws out "Lets see how thick that armor is shall we?" the sound of him screaming as her hand went through the armor and into what could only be thought of as the stomach "Huh, I thought it would be thicker." bringing her hand out of the armored boys body coated in blood. The last three had their claws out as well, but one could see arcs of electricity flowing from their hands. One punched another student and well, due to their armor they were highly conductive he fell to the floor with a ***THUD*** and smelled like bacon. The three electric wolves stood there in front of the students daring them to try anything. Makarov walked over, pulled out a combat knife from his belt strap and put it to the General's neck "Allow me to make myself perfectly clear. I would rather take a few 'animals' as you so put them then your entire school of racist's students any day of the week."

"Why-" the blade inched closer now "Why? Because they know not to screw up an opportunity like that due to being discriminatory towards others. Trust me I've seen racism first hand and it's not pretty."

He dropped the General and walked away with the five Knights following he then stopped and said without turning around "I had hopes about this school, but you just gave me a damn good reason to never come back. And by the way General, My name is Makarov Zukav, 1st Commander of the Wolf Knights and proud member of Project Knight Wolf."

** -Later that day-**

Makarov was by himself when he heard a voice yell "Sir!" turning to the direction of the voice he saw at least 20 Gaian students standing there, some panting but otherwise calm.

"Come to avenge your Headmaster? Because if you are, I don't need my Knights here to kick your asses. I can do that by myself." he stated with a calm yet angry voice, some of the students flinched at his words but they stayed there. They simply stood at attention and saluted him as one yelled "No sir, we are here to request admission into Beacon, sir!" the girl that yelled had some fear in her voice but stood her ground

"Reason being?" "After this mornings incident we found out many of our fellow students were truly idiots because they wanted to hunt you and those five girls down despite the events earlier, but Headmaster Ironwood stopped them from doing so, albeit hesitatingly. So the students you see here had agreed to find you and request admission into Beacon in hopes of leaving this sorry excuse for an academy."

"At ease then." he said and they did "Now how do I know that your not lying and transmitting my position tot he rest of Gaian academy?" "If that was our intention sir." a tall dark skinned male said with a deep voice "Then the rest of the academy would have been on top of you within seconds, sir."

Makarov stood there, impressed that these students were risking a lot. He had thought that the entire school wanted his head and was pleasantly surprised to see these students leave their academy to join Beacon "Well given your bravery, all I can say is pack your bags, because your shipping out to Vale ahead of the other students coming to Beacon."

The students were happy as all hell at his permission to attend Beacon, they were no longer part of Atlas even if it saddened them a bit of leaving their homes they however weren't going to miss Gaian academy anytime soon. They followed their soon to be Professor to the Airship that was waiting for him.

** -Meanwhile back at Beacon-**

The locker room full of rocket lockers that were used by the students constantly just like the dorms and the armory was qui-

***BOOM***

-never mind...

"***cough,cough,cough*** Okay maybe we over did it on the explosive?" a voice asked as several Knights entered the locker room coughing

"Maybe just a little..." one of the Knights answered "At least Mr. Ozpin got Mrs. Goodwitch to lay off us when she saw the explosives strapped to the armory wall's"

"And may I ask the purpose of using such explosives indoors?" the devil spoke covered in wall dust.

"Enlarging the armory sir, seeing as Yankee team will be using it as both a living quarter and an actual armory still." one explained

"Where will the students place their weapons then if your intention is living in the once locker room?"

"Hotel team is building weapon racks for when they renovate the dorms during initiation."

"They can do that in such time?" ignoring the fact that these girls were allowing hormonal teenagers extremely easy access to their weapons.

"They've built better in less time, sir."

"I see, carry on then as I need to clean up."

"Hehe sorry about that sir. But if I may ask, why are you so cool with us doing this and allowing some to join the academy?"

"It's not because your hero's. It's because you all have great potential but after hearing Ms. Tokoshima describe the goals and intention of Project Knight Wolf, I knew that you all had a responsibility to the world first and foremost but were also largely unfamiliar with this world and so offered you all the chance knowing that not many would accept it due to your own responsibilities and duties. That and I knew something like this would happen and had a bet with Glynda on whether or not you would try."

** -Elsewhere-**

The cafeteria was full of Knights not with their commanders scouting potential students and the remaining students.

"See Juane I told you." Weiss smirked at Juane's defeated face

"I-I didn't know that could happen..." a distraught Juane said trying not to believe the words

"It was one time Juane and Ryu's just a idiot sometimes." the Reaper Wolf tried to comfort the Knight after retelling everyone the flash bang graduation send off and how it got planned, they all laughed at it. All but Ruby who simply grew more and more hateful of his world _How can they laugh about it like it was nothing!? This is very serious and sad! Why is it I'm the only one not laughing!?_

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she waved a hand in front of her sisters face "Huh? What's going on?"

"Riku was just telling us how he escaped death during his high school graduation."

"Right..." she said before excusing herself from the table leaving everyone to ponder why she left with a sour look on her face.

Riku, Blake, Weiss, and Yang knew what was wrong with her. She was having difficulties coping with the pain Riku and the others went through back on Earth and seeing everyone laugh at it wasn't exactly helping either. They got up leaving the rest to ponder why they left. They found her in their room mumbling words into her pillow.

"Ruby-" RIku began before getting cut off by her popping her head up and staring at them "Why!? Why can you guys all laugh at his pain!?"

"Ruby, its because its not as painful to recall as the others."

"Still one doesn't just laugh at pain like that!"

"It's not like I have many fun moments in my life."

"But-"

"Ruby." Blake began to choose her next words very carefully "While his past is certainty a dark one, he's made the most of it and has came out a better man because of it."

"But if-"

"If it wasn't for his actions in the past do you think he would be the caring strong man he is today?" Weiss asked despite everyone knowing the answer

"Rubes, just because it's good to remember the past doesn't mean it has to fog the present and the future." Yang was having a moment of wise words saying "What's in the past, stay's in the past."

Ruby was in deep thought after their words before sighing with a smile on her face "So Riku, anymore stories like the one you were talking about before?"

They smiled knowing that she's back to normal and they all made a mental note to see how well she would be coping with it in the near future "Yeah, but you might want take a seat because it'll be a while."

** -One week later, Mistral-**

Sergei was on his scroll that he received from Ozpin before leaving for Olympus, Mistral's capitol and it's academies, Sanctum and Haven.

"So how are you guy's scouting going?"

"I got 20 from Gaian academy, never going back there ever." Makarov answered first "They'er nothing but idiots."

"I'm sure that-" Helen began before he interjected "Let's put it this way. If Sergei was there, he would be a wanted man with a ,1,000,000 lien bounty on his ass for murdering the dumb ass Headmaster who just so happens to be a big shot General of the Atlas military." "Oh I see..."

"Sounds like a nice man if you ask me, I should meet him some time." Sergei laughed "So what about you Helen?"

"Oh, um, I have at least 14 new students from Elsta academy waiting for their time to leave Vacuo for Vale. Their really anxious to go to Beacon."

"The Atlas 20 are already in Vale, they're currently waiting for when it's actually time for initiation and crap."

"Atlas 20?" "I'd rather not say the only nice teens in all of Gaian academy and they liked the sound of it when I first said it."

"Sergei we'll be arriving at Haven academy very shortly." the pilot said "Also the Headmaster would like to have a word with you as of right now."

"Of course patch him through." he grabbed his drink as he ended the other call and waited for the Headmaster to answer

"Hello Mr. Zukav." a female voice said causing him to choke on his drink much to the owner of the voice's amusement

"I***cough***take it***cough***your the Headmaster?"

"Yes Mr. Zukav, my name is Catherine Zeus the Headmaster of Haven academy, pleasure to finally meet one of the people that aided in repealing a grimm invasion in Vale." after hearing about it from Ozpin, she wanted to meet all f them in person.

"Please we only held them off long enough for the Vale military to join the fun."

"Nevertheless Mr. Zukav it was a impossible task and yet all of you did just that, the impossible."

He smiled at that one "All in a day's work I say, also Sergei is fine I don't care much for formalities."

"Very well then, in honor of your request you can call me Catherine."

Once the airship had landed and Sergei, alone, exited it and was greeted by a tall pale women, easily mid 30's to early 40's with white/yellow hair and wore lighting bolt type of crown a white toga with white heels

"Greetings Sergei, its a pleasure to meet you in the flesh." the women extended her hand to which he took into a firm handshake "As before I'm the Headmaster here at Haven, Catherine Zeus."

"Sergei Zukav, the new combat instructor of Beacon. It is truly an honor to be here Catherine." he followed her to the auditorium where the entire student body was standing there looking at their Headmaster and the recruiter of Beacon.

"Greetings students of Haven. My name is Sergei Zukav and I am Beacon's new combat instructor, as many of you have heard many of Beacon's students died in protecting Vale from a surprise grimm invasion which was only stopped by the arrival of the Vale military. Now that Beacon has new slots for students, we are currently looking for talented students from the Kingdom's well known and well respected academies as well as stray's that we come across in our travels to attend Beacon and learn both old and new way's of hunting the grimm. Now while I like to give everyone a fair shake at the chance of attending Beacon, I have my own standards to uphold and will not accept anything lower than it. With that being said I will be staying in Haven academy for the duration of this week as well as a bit of the next, during which you may approach me with any sort of question's either personal or professional as I view who among you will be heading to Beacon." with that Catherine dismissed the students, they either left the auditorium or flocked over to Sergei to hit him with a barrage of question's

** -Later that day, a village in Mistral-**

Here the sight of little Faunus children playing peacefully with some human children could been seen while the parents of the children sat on porches watching their kids play or engage in conversation among themselves about their day and plans for the future. The villages clinic is where the focus of this area currently is. Savannah sat in a chair with a black eye and a big band aid where the knife went through her mouth all those years ago. On the medical table is a teenage female Faunus wolf, her long silver hair went down to middle of her back, her tail was swaying slowly, she had a black spots top that exposed her flat stomach, dark blue yet highly used and bruised jeans, and a pair of blue and black tennis shoes. The wolf had her right arm extended out to her side as a human doctor who was checking it and a 40 something year old silver haired male wolf Faunus stood there in conversation with the two with injuries.

"So what exactly happened again?" the older Faunus asked

"This lady said she was offering me a chance to attended Beacon and I laughed at it, then she said that if I could get a good hit on her I got in no questions asked." the teenage Faunus explained

"I had her in a arm lock and then she decided to elbow me in the face." Savannah said before placing an ice pack over the black eye. "Not a good move as you can see, but she did earn her place in Beacon with it."

The doctor simply shook her head "Ready?" she asked while the teen mumbled "No." and with a quick yet painful movement, a scream, a curse for her death, and her shoulder was back in place and her arm was usable again.

"So were you telling the truth?" the man asked while the teen moved her arm to see if their an problems.

"Yes, if I wanted to go and pick fights I would have said so." Savannah explained before getting up and extending the hand that wasn't holding an ice pack to her face "Savannah Sandoval Beacon's Professor of the new sniper training class or Scout Sniper course as I will forever remember it by."

"Tidus Corsair, the chief of Zanar Village." He took her hand in to a hand shake "Pardon my rudeness but you don't look like a sniper."

"True, but I assure you that if you give me a rifle with a scope and I'll always hit my mark from at least 1,200 yds out."

"Impressive, that's quite a feet to kill at such a range."

"That it is but I'm not the record holder for longest range sniper kill, that belongs to another sniper that engaged and killed two targets a mile and a half out."

"Whoa..." the teens jaw dropped slightly at hearing that feet.

Tidus chuckled at the teens awe from hearing that "So when can she go?"

"Within a week so she has time to prepare everything she'll-"

"I'm ready to go right now!" the teen yelled before the doctor grabbed one of her ears on the side of her head "Ow!"

"Now Ms. Corsair, you are in no condition to be attending a Hunter school right now." the doctor scolded "No thanks to you!" the teen shot back

"Forgive my daughter, she's quite anxious right now." he apologized to the chuckling sniper.

"Oh no it's fine, she reminds me of some people I know." she stopped chuckling "I never got her name before she charged me."

"Ire." the teen answered "Ire Corsair."

"She's next up to become the chief of the village after me."

"Ah I see. -" "Ire." "...right, Ire given your circumstance I understand if you do not-" "Sorry Savannah but dad's not going anywhere anytime soon, plus being a Huntress will look good for the village since we don't get a lot of Hunter aid around here and show it'll show everyone that I truly deserve the title of Chief after my father."

"I see... Mr. Corsair?"

"If this is what she wants to do, all I can do is support her in her decision."

"Well then, Ire." looking back at the teen "You might want to take the time avaliable to prepare and say goodbyes because your heading out in a week." Ire pumped her good arm into the air with a smile on her face "Yes!"

** -3 day's later, back at Beacon-**

"Please Riku?" Ruby pleaded as she had her puppy eye look again while pointing at the clothed object

"No Ruby, I told you on the night of initiation I'll show you guy's what's wrapped up." Riku answered with his eye's closed as to avoid the look

"Rubes their personal to him." Yang said "I'm surprised he even said that he would show us whats inside at all."

"Leave it to the elder sibling to be the voice of reason, thanks." he said

"Hey we older sib's have to keep an eye out for each other and our little young's."

"Considering Yang tends to act childish herself often, I think it won't be long before your the only older sibling here." Weiss said as she read a magazine ignoring the glare of the blond in the room.

Shacking his head "Whatever I'm heading out." and headed for the door

"Where to?"

"Gona take a look around Vale, I'll be gone for a while." closing the door

"Think he'll get lost there?" Blake asked

"He's not Juane so I doubt he'll get lost easily."

"I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost." Yang said as she got up and grabbed her vest

"Be sure to make it back before dark." Ruby said

"Sure thing mom." the blond sarcastically responded before heading in Riku's direction

With them gone the reaper looked at the heiress and the ninja "Okay with both of them gone lets go and see what's wrapped up in that cloth!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blake asked

"Of course it is! He's kept it a secret for a week."

"He said that he would show us night of initiation. So just wait." Weiss said before Ruby yelled "Done waiting!" and threw the cloth off, revealing 5 katana's along with their sheathes of varying colors landing on the floor

"Katana's?" they asked in unison as they looked at the swords

One katana was a steely gray color and looked obviously used often and abused as the cross guard was broken on one side and their all sorts of dents and nicks on it. Next to it was a katana that was white and pristine with the cross guard a whitish blue, it wasn't as used as the steel colored one but they imagined he used it just as often. Across the white katana was the blood red colored katana he used when they first met, the cross guard missing entirely from it, just from looking at the sheath and hilt of it they could make out stains on it. They assumed the stains were blood. Next to the blood stained katana were a pair of black and white katana's that had their colors mixed. One was a pure black color with the cross guard a bright white, both the sheath and the hilt had a crescent moon shaped on it. The other was a bright white all round except for the cross guard that was pure black and on the sheath and hilt had a sun shape on it.

"These are what he was keeping wrapped up?" Weiss asked while Blake shrugged and Ruby squealed in excitement "Oh my gosh these are so cool!"

"You say that about every weapon you see..."

"You have to admit he dose have a bit of variety in terms of color schemes." Blake said impressed by the colors of each sword

"Whatever, I don't see why he would keep these all wrapped up if they'er just simple swords." she said as she grabbed the white katana, Blake grabbed the black katana with the crescent moon symbol, and Ruby grabbed the blood colored one. Then they felt a surge of energy come from the weapons and slumped to the floors unconscious.

** -Blake-**

Darkness, eternal darkness is all the greeted Blake as she came too.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she opened her eyes and scratched her head "What the...?" she thought there was something wrong with her eyes because she couldn't see anything. She got up and asset her situation. It's pitch black, she couldn't see despite being a Faunus and thus being able to see in the dark, and judging by her weaponless sheath and her other hand was without her Gambol Shroud and had Riku's katana that she grabbed before.

"Do not worry young cub." a distinctly female voice said out of nowhere, Blake looked all around her but no luck in discerning where the voice came from then a bright light illuminated her immediate area like a stage light high above the crowds at a play or concert would. "Better?" Blake looked around and now saw something, a black tiger with white stripes. even without her usual weapon she still knew how to use a katana and well. She pulled the black blade out and readied herself in a fighting stance.

"Now now, no need to be so violent in our first meeting. I'm not here to kill you seeing as you know my master." the tiger said with the same female voice from earlier

"Master?" blinking her eyes a few times before thinking of the one person that might fit the bill "Riku? But I thought he was a wolf."

The tiger nodded it's head "Yes he is a wolf, but I change my appearance depending on who's hands my vessel lies in. So in terms of you and my master, I take the look of a wolf when my master wields me and and you I take the look of a tiger."

"So what are you?" "I'm a power of the moon itself, I hold darkness itself in me and in turn release that darkness onto whoever or whatever my master deems an enemy." the tiger answered cryptically before turning away

"Wait. Then who are you?"

The tiger kept walking "You will know my name soon enough young cub, my master promised he would tell you and he never goes back on a promise." then the light faded and Blake was once again thrust into darkness

** -Ruby-**

A snowy dark forest, a place where a lot of nightmares (and the 'Red' trailer) place themselves in. The sound of snow being steeped on and the occasional crunching of twigs is heard as Ruby walks around this nightmare like forest with the light of the moon serving as her only light source.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself and looked at the red katana in her hands "And just what are you? Your not just a weapon."

As she kept looking at the sword she heard a howl in the distance and she knew what was coming. Wolves. She placed the katana onto her belt and went for her own weapon but found it wasn't in it's sheath. Great, she has a bunch of wolves heading for her, her 'sweetheart' is missing, and she's holding a weapon she's absolutely unfamiliar with, so she did the next best thing she could do in this situation. She ran like hell.

Several wolves darted towards her but they missed her and snagged her cloak instead forcing her to ditch it. She swears the forest went on forever until she came upon a little cottage in a mild clearing. Not thinking she went towards the one thing that looked remotely like a safe haven, bursting through the doors she found it was a everything in one room cottage. The windows burst as two black furred wolves came through and staring at her with red eyes, reopening the door she bolted out of there only to be stopped by a wall of snowy earth that rose from the ground. Turning around she looked to see several wolves close in on her slowly, two of which she remembered from when Riku first summoned them. "Terra? Aero?"

While Terra was coated in snowy she knew it was him still as for Aero it was pretty obvious, they both barked meaning they knew her as well.

"Humph, so you know some of my servants?" a deep male voice asked , Ruby looked all round her but the wolves in front of her howled before disappearing leaving her alone for a moment before in the forest in front of her was a great wolf. Despite the snow on the top of it the fur was blood red it had big black eyes and blood stained teeth and was currently staring down the little red reaper.

"O-oh c-crap..." Ruby simply fell to her knees, the wolf was easily 3 times bigger than her and she could feel the blood lust radiate off the beast before her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." the wolf spoke with the deep voice she heard earlier.

"Y-your not?"

"Of course not. Why would I kill a friend of the great grandson of my original master and my current wielder?" the wolf asked

"Current...Riku?"

The wolf nodded "Yes, the boy is my current wielder and master. I wield power that you don't understand yet, but in time you will understand the power I wield." before turning away and back into the forest

"W-wait..." she struggled to get to her feet but when she did she continued "W-who are you?"

"As the boy said, you will just have to wait until the time he deems it necessary to tell you." the wolf disappeared in to the forest, leaving a tired Ruby to fall back onto the ground.

** -Weiss-**

When she opened her eyes they were once again half covered in snow, she got up and noticed she was in a zen garden of sorts made completely of ice and snow.

"W-where am I?" she was simply entranced by the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a quiet yet icy voice asked causing her look around as she reached for her rapier, which wan't in the hook she had it on but she did have the katana she grabbed before everything went black. Unsheathing the white blade she readied herself for combat knowing that while she was used to thrusting weapons not slashing weapons it still had a point and a point that can pierce at any rate. A snow storm blew all around her as she tried to cover her face while trying to see at the same time, when it died down all that remained was a white scaled and whitish blue bearded Chinese dragon. The beast was big, probably a quarter the size of Beacon height wise and the icy aura surrounding it caused even Weiss, resident Ice Queen of Beacon, to shiver at just the sheer power of the cold dragon

"Have no fear child." the dragon spoke in the icy voice that spoke to her a few seconds ago "I mean no ill intent towards you."

"J-just what are you?" she asked deciding on which words to use as to not anger it.

"You can speak normally child, I am much more than a brute of a beast."

She looked up to the dragon and met it's icy deep blue eyes with her own light blue ones, in those eyes she saw it was right, it was more than a brute. It held wisdom and knowledge of things she never understood or even knew about, but they were also slightly sad for some reason.

Before she could speak, it spoke first "As you can tell I am a dragon of great power, the season of winter itself is my doing and I can destroy it just as easily as I created it. I was once wielded by one who closed her heart to the world and only ever let one person in and warm her heart, but she now gone and now I am wielded by the descendant of my former master."

"Riku..." the dragon nodded "Yes, he is the man that wields me and has wields me well, yet in doing so has tried to close his heart to those around him as well, following in his ancestors footsteps and has almost became a heartless being. However I've seen he has many found friends throughout his time that he considers family that can keep him warm from the coldness of the world around him. For that I am glad and thank you for warming his heart."

"But I haven't done anything to earn such trust!"

"Maybe not now, but when the times right you will understand." the snow storm was out again as her vision was clouded by snow.

"Wait! Who are you!?"

"All in due time child, all in due time..." the dragon spoke as her vision was completely engulfed in white once more

** -Team RWBY dorm-**

The reaper, heiress, ninja slowly opened their eyes to see the ceiling of their room. They slowly sat up and made sure everything was still where they left them and were satisfied that they were especially Ruby since she was sure she lost her cloak in that forest.

"That was certainly a new experience." the heiress said and the others agreed

"What did you guy's see?" Ruby asked

"I saw a black tiger with white stripes.

"A white dragon. What about you Ruby?"

"A big blood red wolf."

They sat there for a moment before Blake said "Ok I think we should put them back and wait until Riku tells us what these are." Ruby and Weiss agreed before they placed all the blades back in the cloth and wrapped it back up. Now all they had to do to get some answers about the blades was wait.

** -Day of initiation-**

On the airship from Mistral to Beacon we see 13 students from Haven along with 3 from Sanctum and 1 from a village.

They looked down onto the city and were talking about where they can go during their free time.

"Hey look there's a big park." one student said

"Forget the park check out downtown." the place was already back to relative normalcy aside from buildings destroyed or damaged and a street or two having a Bullhead crashed there.

"Damn...that's something you don't want to see."

While everyone looked down at the sight Ire was sitting on the floor of the airship talking into her Scroll

"I'm telling you Maki I made sure everything's here and packed" the wolf said

"I know but, I think you could have packed a bit more." a young female voice, possibly 14 or 15 said on the other side of the call"

"I already have a backpack full of stuff you thought I might need for my stay at Beacon. I'll survive Maki so don't worry your tail about me alright?"

"You do realize I'm human right?" "Yeah I do, but I just like saying that."

** -Beacon-**

Landing down everyone began walking towards the auditorium for the speech they were going to get. Ire had her backpack slung over to one side of her back by a shoulder while her other shoulder had a M14 looking rifle slung over and a pair of Tomahawks latched onto her belt loops in her jeans. She followed closely behind a monkey faunus who had a unbuttoned white collar shirt, blue cargo pants with black and yellow sneakers as he talked to his blue haired friend who was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie under a red jacket that had a black collar, yellow tinted goggles, and black shoes about how lucky they were to be here. Once they along with the 14 from Vacuo and the Atlas 20, and several of the Knights that were attending the school as well they were greeted by their new Headmaster Ozpin who gave them a welcoming speech before telling them initiation would be tomorrow morning and recommended that they get as much rest as possible.

Later that night Blake, Tracy, Riku, Ruby, Weiss, Stella, Kate, Yang, Yui, Yukki, Kate, Nora ,Crystal, Juane, Pyrrha, Lindesy, Ren, and Velvet were sitting in a group talking about how the initiation was supposed to go down before they heard a voice call out to Riku. Turning around they saw Mato, Ryu, Luca, and Yuri walk towards them

"Guys!" he yelled as he got and got a fist bump from Ryu and hugs from the girls "Where the hell have you guy's been?"

"We could ask the same for you." Luca said "We haven't seen you since the first day we woke up here."

"Yeah, been busy surviving." he said before motioning them to the group, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain monkey and his blue haired companion you walked over to them as well

"Riku these friends of yours?"

"Yeah these are some of my friends from back home."

"Mato Haytae, nice to meet you guy's"

"Luca Harthwort. Thanks for keeping him alive."

"Yuri Kresnev."

"Ryu Murumuta."

"Huh so your the guy that nearly got Riku killed during graduation." Yang said looking at the boy

"You told them?" he asked slightly embarrassed

"It sounded funny" Riku shrugged

"Your the worst."

"Meh sue me."

"Hey there!" a voice yelled, they all turned around to see the monkey and the blue haired boy

"Hey." Riku responded as he sat down

"Mind if we join in?"

"Don't see why not." Ruby said as the two sat down between Stella and Weiss

"Names Sun Wokong." the monkey now know as Sun introduced before grabbing his blue haired friend and snaking a arm around his shoulder "And this is Neptune Vasilias."

"Hey." the blue haired boy known as Neptune greeted

"Not one for small talk?" Yang asked

"I would be if my idiot friend didn't introduce me so suddenly."

"Hey Riku."

"Yeah Ruby?" "It's the night of initiation, think you can finally tell us what's in that cloth of yours?" she asked with interest

"I suppose there's no harm." unwrapping the cloth showing the swords before grabbing the steel colored katana

"This one is called Steel Bite. It is said that it house the soul of Yamato, a powerful dragon made of steel, who's power could make entire armies fall to their knees with just the beat of his wings. It was once wielded by one of my ancestors, Yuno. Whenever she entered the battlefield she always walked away from it covered in the blood of her enemies." he put Steel Bite down and went for the for the white katana with the whitish blue cross guard and Weiss listened in carefully

"This is called is called Frozen Fang. Housing the soul of Winter, one of the first elemental dragon's he was a gentle being for the most part yet merciless when provoked. It was wielded by Yuno's sister, Yuna. When she step foot on battle her graceful movements looked like she was skating around her enemies. She never had blood spilled on her because her enemies were frozen alive and shattered to pieces when they hit the ground." then he made a move for the red blade and Ruby took keen interest

"Blood Hound is the name of this blade. It's home to Ranga, a mystical wolf of great power and master of various hounds with different powers. My great grandmother, Velka, was the original wielder and owner of him and the blade. Entering a fight she always had her pet's out and ready to tear open the enemy and eat their insides all the while she made quick work of any that escaped her hounds." then he went for the black blade with the crescent moon symbol on it and Blake's attention became a bit more directed

"This is one the blades I earned myself this one is called Lunar Eclipse. It's home Dusk's soul, a power of the moon that thrived in darkness and used that darkness as a weapon against the enemies of the moon. I use it's darkness to terrorize my enemies with their darkest fears and nightmares before ultimately ending them." lastly he grabbed the sister blade to Lunar Eclipse

"Last but certainty not least is Lunar's sister Solar Eclipse. Home of Dawn's soul, a power of the sun that enjoyed the light and used it as a weapon to burn away the darkness it's enemies used to protect themselves with. With it's light I used to daze my enemies before taking them down once and for all and burn the darkness away for others to see the light."

"Everyone stared at him in awe over how he described them.

"They are awesome!" Ruby yelled causing everyone to look at the group

"Hehe, well they have had a lot of history and I'm only adding to it."

"A-are you they're stories are r-real?" Juane asked now having a new found fear of the Reaper Wolf

"They're real Scraggly." Crystal answered "They're all too real, trust me I've seen them first hand."

"Think your going to use any of them during initiation?" Ren asked

"Nah, I'd probably take out the area we are going to be in if I used any of them."

"I think it's time we call it a night chicks and dicks." Lindsey said with a yawn "Cause we'll need it for tomorrow."

They agreed and went to their sleeping bags and slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

**With that done next we'll be looking into the initiation and the new teams that will be forming. For now here's the Oc profiles that you've read about and one who you haven't seen yet**

**Riku Hyabusa. Call signs: Omega 0-5 and Shadow 1-5. Alias: Rose and Ghost. Weapons of choice: various sniper rifles, assault rifles, M1911 pistols, claw's, and his swords. Born into difficulty, his life never got better as time progressed forcing him to mature quicker than most normal teens but has never let that stop him from caring about his adopted sisters. He considers all of his friends his family and will protect them as such.**

**Yui Agamei. Call sign: Alpha 1-1. Alias: Arcangel. Weapons of choice: Dual long swords, claw's, and various LMG's. Living in a orphanage was never easy even with her twin sister until they met Riku and were adopted by his guardians. After their deaths Riku, Yukki, and her were left to themselves as they struggled to move on and once they did they began to act like themselves again but always remembered them. She's the trouble maker of the three of them so it's up to Yukki and Riku to keep her in check. Even with her antics she cares deeply for Riku and her twin**

**Yukki Agamei. Call sign: Alpha 2-0. Alias: Arcfiend. Weapons of choice: Just like her twin. Much like Yui in more way's than one, one of the few way's she's different is that she's more responsible than her. **

**Blair Langely. Call sign: Omega 0-4. Alias: Blade. Weapons of choice: Kunai's various SMG's, and claw's. Found in a Juvenal detention center for a stabbing, she's a bit hot headed but other wise a fair judge about things except for stabbing, she believes everyone needs to be stabbed at some point in the day.**

**Timra Owen. Call sign: Omega 0-7. Alias: Tech. Weapons of choice: Various carbines and claw's. The tech savvy one of Omega team, if there's anything program wise on Omega team she's the girl to go to. She's always come's off as uncaring that really shows emotion but has instances of them showing all that she cares and feels the same things everyone else dose.**

**Crystal Armstong. Call sign: Omega 0-3. Alias: Mono. Weapons of choice: Various assault rifles, claw's and her bare hands. Born in the Armstrong family she was always expected to be strong and strong she was with a love for a good fight. Project Knight Wolf further enhanced her love for fighting and she's been effective in hand to hand combat ever since.**

**Claire ****Shepherd. Call sign: November 0-7. Alias: N7. Weapons of choice: Various firearms and claw's. Living with her grandparents had her learn the good and bad of the world at a young age but she kept her head held high and soldiered on. **

**Caroline Miller. Call signs: Delta 1-0 and Shadow 0-1 Alias: Shadow. Weapons of choice: Various firearms, combat knife, and claw's. Rough and troubled at the age of 6 she never trusted anyone until she met Makarov who introduced her to Project Knight Wolf, where she learned of loyalty to others and developed a crush for Riku yet she never said or done anything to let him know. She finds Riku the one person she can truly care about after a years of not trusting others.**

**Stella Stevens. Alias: Gold. Weapon of choice: Hidden Intent. Kidnapped when she was younger and forced into Project Hunter along with Kate, Riku, and Tracy she was believed to be killed by one Tracy's ****Parallel's when Tracy's energy drain became severe. She's the leader type when it Riku, Kate, Tracy, and herself and has the ability to teleport within short distances.**

**Tracy Albran. Alias: Diamond. Weapon of choice: Energy blades. Like Stella, Riku, and Kate she was forced into Project Hunter but where the others got their mechs, her never got through and now had to use mech energy to sustain her in combat as well as her life. Blood was one easy way to restore her energy and when it became severe her Parallel's took upon themselves to murder people to sustain her. After several events involving Riku, Stella, and Kate and some training, she now has more control over her energy and now she doesn't need the energy to sustain her life although she dose feel weak when she undergoes the drain.**

**Kate McCarthy. Alias: Embers. Weapons of choice: Various 'trick weapons' and firearms using incendiary rounds. Forced into Project Hunter like the others and barely survived Tracy's Parallel attack's when she saved Riku from meeting the same fate the three of them assumed Stella met. She loves drinking as she finds it the only way to numb her pain and when ever she gets angry the Irishmen in her takes over all her actions and sometimes her voice as well. Other than that she's a good person to be around and is a fun person as well.**

**Yuri Kresnev. Weapons of choice: Various Russian made firearms and hand to hand combat. Going to school in Japan wasn't easy for her, as kids at school called her a lesbian because of her name. When she saw Riku being picked on because he had wolf ears and tail, she defended him and afterward became very good friends with him. She has a good head on her shoulders and a fierce sense of loyalty. She sometimes speaks Russian without knowing it much to her friends annoyance.**

**Ryu Murumuta. Weapon of choice: Tonfa's. A good friend of Mato's who was later introduced to Riku and Yuri via Mato and they became friends as well, while he may be an idiot sometimes he has good senses to know when not act like an idiot. He has a special ability to allow his tonfa's to increase the force of the hits they inflict.**

**Mato Haytae. Weapon of choice: Dual katana's. She has always lived with her grandmother and Ryu in the same house she was always tries to keep things normal despite things never becoming normal. She gave up when she met Riku and Yuri and became friends with them. She later introduced them to Ryu and they became good friends together.**

**Luca Harthwort. Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow. Considered an angel by her parents, she was sheltered until middle school where she would meet Yuri, Riku, Mato, and Ryu. While they were a bit reluctant of befriending the school's 'angel' they quickly accepted her in when she said she hated being called an angel when she never did anything to consider her such a thing. Now she lives normally with her friends despite people still calling her an 'angel' from time to time.**

**Ire Corsair. Weapons of choice: Wrath, a M14 like rifle and Fear, dual Tomahawks who's handles resemble wolf tail's. Born in a village where racism isn't predominate she wasn't to familiar with it but knew about it from books she read in classes in her village. She's also the next in line for being chief of Zanar village despite many in the village expressing their opinion of her being the next in line even though she's a girl. Now she is determined to become a Huntress to prove to everyone that she is more than worthy of the title of Chief of Zanar village.**

**And there's that. The next chapter may be short because I'm planning on covering the launch, them finding their partners and getting their relics. Till then see ya. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone to another chapter of RWBY: Wolves of Remnant now quick shout out to ** **Epic Zealot Productions 2.0 for favorite the story, your awesome. Now enough of that onto the story!**

** Chapter 7: New partners**

* * *

The next day was initiation day for the new students of Beacon. Many were wake and began to stretch in preparation or slept in for the time until they were meant to head to the area where their initiation would take place. Emerald Forest. Riku, Blake, Mato, and Ren were awake and in the cafeteria enjoying their breakfast.

"So you guys were sent into the forest by launch pads?" Mato asked with a bit of pancake missing her mouth

"Yes, it was certainly a new experience for us, shame we have to experience it once more." Ren dreaded the thought as the last time he was launched in to Emerald Forest and how he got on Team JNPR was less then fun, for him anyway's.

** -Beacon cliffs-**

It was finally time for initiation and everyone was anxious and nervous at the same time after Ozpin told them that they'd have their partners via eye contact. First on the pads were a pale skinned girl with short red hair and a black military uniform, Yui, Yukki, Crystal, Riku, Blake, Ire, Juane, and Yang.

"Now any questions on what I've told you?" Ozpin asked with Savannah at his side

The red head on the pads raised her hand slightly "Yes Ms. Shepherd?"

"Um,yes...how do you expect us to laaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-" Ms. Shepherd never got the chance to finish as she got launched first into the forest

"Going, going, and gone." Crystal said as they all watched her fly out of their field of view

"Any other questions?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah." Yui raised her hand with a maniac smile on her face "Are we being launched in order or is it random?" then she got launched next

"Anymore questions?" no one said anything "Good" then the others were launched starting with Yukki and ending with Yang "Will the next eight students please step onto the launch pads please."

** -5 minuets of students being launched later, Beacon Hill-**

"Your a sadist." Savannah said bluntly as she looked over the profiles of all the students

"And yet you believe that throwing people out of a airplane and assuming that they would fly doesn't qualify you as well?"

"Fair point."

** -Emerald Forest, Ms. Shepherd-**

"I swear to god, I'm killing him when I get out of here." the girl mumbled to her self as she walked North towards the ruins he said would be there, or assumed she was walking North. She heard a bush rustle and pointed her M4 at the bush and slowly walked towards it. Another noise got her attention and she looked to she a Beowolf slowly move towards her. As she asset which was going to be more trouble another Beowolf tackled her and pinned her to the ground from behind the bush.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she had one hand pinned by its claw and the other holding it's jaw away from her head. She knew that either this one or the one that she saw before being tackled were going to end her and both would be eating her for lunch. Or that's what she thought because she heard a rifle shot sound of, nailing the approaching beowolf in the head killing it immediately and a figure tackle the beowolf off her. It charged the figure only to be met with a shield. Ms. Shepherd aimed her rifle at the black werewolf like grimm and fired 2 shots at it's throat. It recoiled back before sprawling onto the floor and the figure ending it's life with a sword to the throat. She got up and walked over to the figure and locking her pale red eyes with solid green ones.

"Thanks for the save back there...uh..."

"Pyrrha." she said "Pyrrha Nikos and it was nothing. I couldn't let a fellow Huntress in training die during initiation."

"Still thanks, I prefer not being dog food. Names Claire Shepherd by the way." she extended her hand which Pyrrha took and shook.

"Are you also one of the people that are like Riku and the others?"

"Yeah, November 0-7, but most call me N7."

"Well Claire, shall we get going towards the ruins? I already know the way."

"Lets please." Claire said following Pyrrha

** -Yui and Yukki-**

Both of them forgo'd the warning about mech usage and just flew to the ruins. Once there they looked each other in their pink eyes to make sure they were partners. Now after grabbing a white rook piece, they waited for everyone else to arrive.

** -Ire-**

She was walking in the general direction of where she thought North was and was now lost in the forest.

"Ugh...I hate this place right now..." her ears twitched from a slight sound, she turned around with a single tomahawk in hand and threw it in the direction she heard the noise. She got a dying beowolf howl and a voice quietly yell "Eep!"

as a result.

Curiosity peaked and she pulled her rifle to the front of her and towards the voice "Alright come one out, I know your there." a twig snapped as out from behind a tree was a nervous looking Velvet with her head down

"H-hi, please don't shoot me." she was scared and Ire wondered why she would be. Walking towards her she said "Look up." and the rabbit did locking her brown eyes with Ire's blue one's

"There now were partners." she smiled as Velvet tilted her head in confusion

"Huh?"

"You looked scared and judging by the fact you don't carry a weapon of any sort, your not to keen on tangling with any grimm." she then walked over to the beowolf

"Wow, how did you know?"

"Just by looking at you, now come on we got ruins to find." she answered as she pulled her tomahawk out of it

"I-I uh know the way..." she responded

"Then lead the way." Ire then gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'm your partner now, so I got your back."

"Thanks." she said with a smile as she led Ire towards the ruins "I-I'm Velvet Scarlatina by the way."

"Ire Corsair."

** -Yang-**

"Well this is great." Yang sarcastically said as she and Kate were back to back surrounded by several Ursa.

"Well it could be worse right?" Kate asked

"Given your luck? I'd be surprised if the next thing that happens is nothing at all." she retorted

"Hey, my luck isn't that bad..."

"*sigh* remind me how we got into this mess again."

"After I kinda crashed into you, you started screaming something about mud in your hair and that got the attention of a den of Ursa's."

"So this basically is your fault."

"If you think about it, it's also your fault for screaming like that."

"After you decided to have your crash landing spot be on top of me."

"All right all right it's my fault were in this mess. Happy?" Kate groaned in defeat

"Yes. Now I have an idea."

"Is it kill everything within a half mile radius of ourselves?"

"Pretty much, afterward we can head to the ruins. I know the way."

"I think this is a start to a beautiful partnership don't you think?"

** -Blake-**

She was panting slightly after she and Riku had taken on a pack of Beowolves that came upon them and wanted something to eat. Afterward they looked at each other, they both smiled as they stared at each other before being abruptly brought out of it by someone zipping past them at a speed only Ruby or Riku could go at, they looked at the direction the person went before looking back at each other.

"Well Blake, shall we get going?" Riku asked

"Lets, but follow me I know where it is."

"Will do, but any idea who that might have been?"

"I thought you knew." he simply shrugged at the response

"Could be anyone, there were a few of us that had speed put in our claws."

** -Crystal-**

In truth, while she knew where to go, she hasn't seen anyone for a while. Sure they all got launched at different heights and possibly different speeds but she should have seen anybody at some point!

She put her arms out in front of her like she was going to catch someone and thought out loudly "Yeah right, like someones going to fall into my arms." and by Oum or God her thought was answered as Juane fell into her arms from the sky with black feathers in his mouth and nose.

"Uh h-hi." was all he said to a blank faced Crystal who then looked up towards the sky as she thought _You just gave me a blessing or a curse, either way thanks. _then she looked at worried looking Juane

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were starring into the sky for a few minuets."

"Right sorry. I'm Crystal Armstrong, but you already knew that."

"Juane Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it. But you already knew that." he said with light confidence despite his position.

Crystal just laughed a little at his idea of a introduction "Sure, whatever you say Scraggly." then she walked the direction of the ruins with Juane in her arms bridal style.

** -Ruby-**

Ruby honestly didn't know what would happen next. First she was running through the forest in hopes of finding Riku or any of Team RWBY and being partners, next thing she knows Lindsey comes flying out of nowhere and into a tree upside down and back first.

"Uh..hey Ruby?" she said as she stared into her silver eyes and vice versa

"Lindsey why did you just come flying into that tree?"

"Hard to turn with and I can't stop as easily as the others with speed in their claws." she got up and dusted herself off before looking at Ruby "So I guess we're partners now right?"

Ruby smiled, while it wasn't Riku or the others she'd make the most out of it "Yup now lets go, we got ruins and the other half of our team waiting for us."

** -Tracy-**

"You sure you know where your going Weiss?"

"Of course I do." No she didn't "I did take this once before." Resulting in a hitched ride on a Giant Nevermore.

"And it ended with you falling from the sky and Juane saving your ass." her Parallel added

"Don't remind me..." her face was growing red with embarrassment and anger from just remembering how they held each other as they fell. Both the Parallel and Tracy looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Weiss."

"Yes Tracy?" before she knew it both Tracy and her Parallel grabbed her arms and already placed energy swords on their backs and flew with her under them.

"Tracy!" she was enjoying this new way to fly as much as she enjoyed Ruby's idea of getting to the ruins the first time around.

"Calm down Weiss we're just taking the fast route since you have no idea where your going." the Parallel was enjoying the scared look Weiss' face dawned "Don't worry we're not gonna drop ya!"

** -Nora-**

"Yeehaw!" she yelled as she rode on the back of a Ursa like it was a bull(again). She was hoping to find Juane or at least Ren so they could become partners. Sadly with every passing second that became more and more slim.

"What the-" a voice said in disbelief of seeing someone ride a grimm. She looked to see a pale skinned girl with black hair and a black military uniform holding a single P226 handgun staring at the sight. Before she could continue to ride away the Ursa died and sent Nora flying off it.

Walking over to where she thought Nora landed the girl already found her face to face with the bomber.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically causing the girl to fall back on her butt with a "Wah!"

"Are you okay?" she asked looking down at the black haired wolf

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit surprised is all." she got up, dusted herself off and extended a hand to her new partner "I'm Caroline Miller, Call sign Delta 1-0"

Nora spat onto her hand before shaking Caroline's "Nora Valkyrie."

** -Yuri-**

"I'm telling you Stella..." Yuri said as she sat in a tree looking down the scope of her SVD-12 DMR "...Your hearing things." Stella who was sitting on the branch below her disagreed.

"I'm telling you someone is coming."

"How sure are you?"

"Just trust me."

Sure enough a few minuets later they heard a pair of voices screaming and out of the forest were Sun and Neptune being chased by a large pack of beowolves.

"Told you."

"Shut up." Yuri started engaging them from high above while Stella jumped down to take down the biggest one.

"Help!" Sun yelled as Stella took down the stabbed the Alpha in the neck and the rest of the Beowolves fled the scene.

"Thanks for the hand." Sun said as Yuri dropped from the tree and then looked at them unimpressed.

"What happened? I thought you two were supposed to be macho men or something." Yuri asked before reloading her rifle.

"Well there were more of them before we can running here." Neptune answered while looking behind Yuri and Stella.

"How many are we talking?" the answer was several hundred Beowolves howls

"That many." they all got into fighting stances with Sun bringing out a pair of dark red and gold trimmed nunchucks that combined to form a staff and Neptune pulling out a gray box that shifted into a gun.

"There's gonna be way to many for just the four of us to deal with." the blue haired one of the group said

"How many people are at the ruins you wager?" Sun asked

"Not sure why?" Stella asked

"We run there and hope there's someone there to give us a hand with these oversize fur balls." Sun answered

"That sounds like a plan to me." Yuri said and they all turned around and ran towards the ruins.

** -Blair-**

Her and Timira had entered the clearing the ruins were in and found everyone a lot of their friends there. Aside from the partners from earlier Mato looked like she was partnered with Ren, Luca and Ryu were partnered as well.

"Hey guy's." Blair said as they walked towards them.

"Hey guy's." Luca greeted "Looks like you guy's are a little late."

"Yeah well we had a giant black bear thing to greet us after we got partnered." Timira said after she grabbed a black bishop piece then they all heard screaming.

"Oh great what now?" Ire said and Sun, Stella, Neptune, and Yuri came running out of the forest with at least a hundred Beowolves hot on their heels.

"How the hell did you attract that many?" Yang asked

"Guy's help!" Neptune yelled

"Here I thought things would be boring." Blair smiled as she brought out 6 kunai's and charged right for them, with the others more or less agreeing and running head long into the Beowolves, slaughtering them all with in minuets.

"Well that was fun." Kate said covered in black blood

"Your damn right it was!" Blair happily yelled

"Everyone still in one piece?" Claire asked and everyone said they were

"Good, now lets get you of here." Stella said as both Sun and her showed them a pair of White Bishop piece's.

"Now what happens?" Tracy asked as they walked back to Beacon cliffs

"Now." Yang began with a smile "Now we get to see who else is going to be in our team and get our team names."

While Team RWBY and JNPR were going to be no more, they weren't to concerned about that. Now they had new teams, which meant new adventurers, new friends and whole new set of problems both hilarious and painful for the soon to be 7 new teams of Beacon to undergo. Upon their return to Beacon they were ushered into the auditorium to have their teams assigned.

"Blake **B**elladonna, Ire **C**orsair, Riku **H**yabusa, and Velvet **S**carlatina. The four of you have collected the black knight piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **BCHS** (Black Horse). Led by Riku Hyabusa."

"**W**eiss Schnee, **T**racy Albran, **C**aroline Miller, and **N**ora Valkyrie. The four of you have collected the white knight piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **WTCN **(White Crown). Led by Weiss Schnee."

"Lindsey **F**oust, Yukki and Yui **A**gamei, and Ruby **R**ose. The four of you have the collected the white rook piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **FAAR** (Far).Led by Ruby Rose."

"Kate **M**cCarthy, Juane **A**rc, Crystal **A**rmstrong, Yang **X**iao Long. The four of you have collected the black rook piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **MAAX **(Max). Led by Juane Arc."

"Mato **H**aytae, Luca **H**arthwort, **L**ei Ren, and Ryu **M**urumuta. The four of you have collected the black bishop piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **HHLM** (Helm). Led by Mato Haytae."

"**S**un Wokong, **S**tella Stevens, **Y**uri Kresnev, and **N**eptune Vasilias. The four of you have collected white bishop piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **SSYN **(Sin). Led by Sun Wokong."

"**P**yrrha Nikos, **C**laire Sheared, **T**imra Owen, and **B**lair Talito. The four of you have collected the gold knight piece. Henceforth the four of you will be known as Team **PCTB **(Pact Breaker). Led by Claire Shepard."

Once every other student had their teams Ozpin then turned to the crowd and the new teams and said "Here lies the newest line of protectors of peace. They have shown great valor and bravery in attending here May they hunt well and effectively and guide the world to a peaceful future for all. For now after a long day they must rest if they wish to be those guardians"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of RWBY: WoR today we cover the first day of classes for everyone.**

** Chapter 8: School's in pt 1**

* * *

With the teams established yesterday, they went to their new dorms. Which was set with actual bunk beds (Ruby: Why!? My idea was so much better! Weiss: And potentially life threatening.) one side had several weapon racks lining the wall, a mini kitchen on the wall where the door was, four closets on the other wall with a bathroom in that side as well and a small bookshelf in between the bunk beds, and hit the hay knowing things were going to get hectic the coming morning.

** -Current time 6:00 am-**

** -Team BCHS's dorm-**

Riku was the first to wake up "Grrr.." he growled as the sun shined into his eyes and he tried to get back to sleep to no avail, so he just took the cover off him and tried to crawl out of bed "...Who's bright idea was it to invent morninggggssssss!" he fell onto the floor with a ***THUD*** and a "Ow." and was now staring at the white ceiling while waking the rest of his new team.

"The hell was that?" a voice of the bottom bed of the other bunk asked as Ire got up sleepily before looking at Riku's idea of sleeping wear. Which was nothing more than a pair of boxers on him. "What happened to you?" she asked with wide eyes as she scanned every inch of his body.

"Oh you know." he shrugged and Ire just shook her head

"Not that." she then pointed towards his midsection where the cut was "That."

"Oh." now he understood what she meant before he scratched his head sheepishly "Just some scars from combat, you know."

She didn't buy it as much as he hoped "Most of those 'scars' scream that you shouldn't be alive." before he could say anything she grabbed him and forced him to sit on her bed.

"Ire, what are you doing?" Blake asked as she looked at the two wolves on Ire's bed with a first aid kit she had in her bag, while Velvet hopped out her bed and wondered the same thing.

"Bandaging some of these scars." she said as she wrapped his mid section and arms in medical tape "They looked like they weren't properly taken care of."

"Come on, they don't open up often for them to be a problem." he argued before getting lightly smacked in the back of the head.

"Don't argue with me you." Ire scolded "This is just to make sure that they don't open up if you do anything." as soon as she said that, she bit down on the tape separating the roll from the tape wrapped around his midsection.

"Thanks Ire." while he knew it wasn't necessary he wouldn't complain with her right now.

"Anytime, but your gonna have to tell me how you got at least some of them." she, while genuinely curious how he got them and worried still on how unhealed some looked.

"I'll be sure to." he got up and walked over to the coffee machine their mini kitchen came with. "For now lets get ready for our first day of class."

** -Team WTCN's dorm-**

Weiss woke up with a stretch of her arms.

"Morning." a voice said, she opened her eyes to see Caroline standing at the side of her bed with nothing more than a sports top and shorts on with two cups of coffee in her hands and offering one to her, which she took.

"Morning." she said before taking a sip. "What are you doing up already?"

"I'm used to waking up around 5 in the morning." she shrugged before long Tracy woke up with a yawn

"Morning you guys." she said sleepily as she looked down to the heiress and black haired wolf.

"Morning" they responded before Caroline offered to get her some coffee.

She shook her head "Sorry not really a coffee person, tea would be nice however." before jumping out of bed to go make said tea.

"So how dose it feel to be the leader, Ms. Schnee?" Caroline asked being a bit professional

Weiss simply shook her head "Just Weiss is fine and to be honest I would have thought that you would have been made leader, not that I'm complaining."

"I hear ya." she nodded before sipping some of her coffee "If you need advice or anything on leading, just give me a shout alright?" Weiss nodded thanking her for helping her adjust to the leader role.

** -Team FAAR's dorm-**

"Ugh..." Yui groaned as Ruby tried to shake her awake "...go away..."

"Yui, wake up we still have to fix this room to more our style!" Ruby yelled as she tried to pull the blanket off Yui

"Will you shut up..." she said as she pulled the blanket over her head

"Yui, Lindsey already made some food and coffee so get up already." her twin said before munching on some toast the brown haired wolf of the team got from the cafeteria.

Yui poked her head out from underneath her blanket and stared up to Yukki then to Ruby who was standing next to her bed "Only because there's food." she got up and skulked over to the mini kitchen to get some food to move the morning along.

"Sorry about her acting like that, she's usually the worst out of the three of us when it comes to morning." Yukki apologized but Ruby waved it off by asking how they dealt with mornings "While the three of us hate mornings Bro usually just mumbles something before preparing breakfast for the three of us, I just mentally voice my hatred, and Yui simply tries to sleep off the entire morning which doesn't work."

"Ah I see anyways, now with everyone awake we can turn this into our own room!" she yelled with a single fist pumped into the air.

"Slow your roll there Ruby." Yui said as she buttered a piece of toast "You might be able to decorate the room but the three of us barely have anything except the clothes on our backs."

She immediately deflated "Oh."

** -Team MAAX's dorm-**

"Yang!" Crystal banged on the bathroom door "Hurry up there are other people living with you, you know!" all her banging woke up Juane who groaned at the noise and Kate who looked from her top bunk down onto the blond wolf.

"Sorry Crystal, but it takes a full hour or two to do my hair!" Yang yelled from within the bathroom.

"Bullshit it takes an hour to just do your hair!"

"I swear you two act like your the only two in here." Kate complained before trying to fall back asleep

"Good luck with that Kate." Juane groaned "I used to live in front of their dorm and you can still hear Yang yell in the morning..."

She groaned something into her pillow before ultimately giving up all together and she hopped off the bunk bed just as Juane rolled out of his and now Kate and Crystal just stared at him.

"W-what?" he asked with fear in his voice

"Seriously?" they asked in unison, he looked down to see he was wearing his blue onise. Yeah he didn't have much in terms of sleepwear and he found them comforting even if it made him look like a fool.

"Well I like it." he defended with arms crossing his furry chest

Kate moved close to Crystal and whispered "Remind me to burn that thing later" Crystal nodded her agreement

** -Team HHLM's dorm-**

Ren was making coffee for his team as Luca woke up and looked down upon Ren.

"Morning Luca." he greeted a bit quietly as to not wake the Ryu

"Morning." she said as she stretched her arms and hopped out of bed "I'll be right back, I'ma get some food for us from the cafeteria." Ren nodded as she stirred his coffee.

The bathroom door opened to show Mato in nothing but her a purple skin tight shirt and black panties and she looked at Ren as he did a spit take from just the sight of his partner. She walked over with a smile as she past him a paper towel to clean himself up

"Nice spit take there." she chuckled before grabbing a mug of coffee herself "See something you like?"

"Err, no, not really...maybe..." whispering the last part as he turned away from her with a blush on his face

"Oh, so you did see something you liked?" she teased

"Wait how did..." he turned around to see Mato move her hair a bit to show her pointy ears where anyone's normal ears would be along with some scales around there.

"I guess these makes me a Faunus by your worlds definition "

"A-are all of you guy's Faunus?" he asked trying to keep his focus on her face and not her ears.

She shook her head "Yuri, Ryu, Tracy, Luca, Stella, and Kate are human."

"Ah I see."

"Hope you don't think of me any different." while she wouldn't care normally, she was concerned now since she was his partner and in turn trusted him.

"No no, it's fine I don't think of you any different." he assured her "I just have something to think about during class today, so what kind are you?"

"I think a dragon kind if there's such a thing here." she shrugged

"I'm sure there is, if not your the first."

** -Team SSYN's dorm-**

Stella, Yuri, and Neptune were currently discussing normal stuff teens normally do when their in college while Sun snored in his sleep.

"So any ideas what classes are going to be like?" Neptune asked to which the others simply shrugged "Figured as much."

"Well it can't be that bad, I mean it's just a combat school so I just look forward to when we actually fight something." Yuri said smiling at the thought of combat

"Leave it to you to enjoy the idea of fighting so openly." Stella said as she bit into an apple

"It's understandable that I would enjoy the combat part of a combat school." she then took a sip of her coffee

"Well anyways we'll have to wait and see what our day is going to have in store for us." Stella said

** -Team PCTB's dorm-**

Everyone was still fast asleep in the dorm except a single gray furred German Shepherd who was licking Clair's face to wake her

"...Rex stop..." Clair groaned in her sleep while brushing Rex away to no avail.

Rex then jumped onto her bed and kept licking her till she woke up "Alright Rex, I'll get you some food..." she got out of bed and went for the door which Rex barked happily, waking the others

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked from the top bunk of her and Clair's bunk

"Oh nothing it's just my dog, Rex." Clair said as she opened the door "She's just hungry is all." and left to get food while the others got out of bed and prepared for the day.

"I didn't know that she came with us." Blair smiled as she petted Rex behind the ears.

"At least she didn't get left behind, Yui and Yukki will love it that she's here. " Timra smiled

"I don't think they allow pets in class." the kunai loving wolf turned to the spartan "Pyrrha?"

"I'm not sure, no one ever brought pets to class, sorry."

"No worries she'll ask when she gets to class I guess."

The door opened showing Clair with on hand with a pound of bacon and the other four cartons of juice.

"Here girl." she said placing the pound of meat onto a plate which the dog tore into while her red haired owner passed juice to everyone.

** -Time 7:50 am-**

**Attention students of Beacon this is Professor Helen Pierce speaking, will all students please report to the front of the school. Preferably in work out clothes nothing more.**

** -BCHS's dorm-**

"What did she mean by 'work out clothes'?" Ire asked

"Well Commander Pierce is the basic training instructor so I imagine she want's her class, much like Commander Sandoval, to be as close to the actual military course as possible," Riku answered

"Basic training?" Velvet asked curious

"You know running 20 miles in a set amount of time, pain staking workouts, fundamentals of weapons and how to effectively spot and eliminate a target depending on the weapon you use and squad coordination and communication with your peers."

"You sound like you've been through it before." Ire said as she looked through her backpack for something work out orientated

"I have." he said as he put his black fatigues on along with his black shirt. "Plus given that Commander Pierce is a former Marine like myself I imagine she's going to put us through hell and expect us to come back without being burned." then a knock on the door got everyone's attention Velvet was the closest to the door so she opened it revealing Emma standing there.

"Hey Sight's." Riku greeted one of his trusted friends/teammate of Omega team

"We're not back home mate, so you can use my actual name wanker." Emma shook her head while a hand found a place on her hip.

"Did you come here to just say that or is there something important you need cause we need to meet Commander Pierce."

"Actually mate, your teams heading to basic training."

"Huh?" was the general response followed b Ire asking "Wait why dose he get to skip out in this?"

"Aside from the fact he's already done this before?" she asked before continuing "Commander Sandoval want's you and I to help her out with getting everything ready for class today since the Scout Sniper class is at around 2:00 or something."

"Can't she just get Lima or Victor team to help with that?"

"Nah, they already left for a few villages bordering Mistral. Everyone's left for border patrolling side from Yankee, November, and Omega."

"Wait, Yankee I can kinda understand put why are November and Omega sticking around?"

"Since you, Blair, Crystal, and Timra are attending the school the rest of us didn't see much use in leaving and stayed on as assistants to the Commanders Zukav and Pierce. November just liked it here judging from what Bulldog told Clair the other day before initiation."

"So what dose she need me for specifically?"

"Seeing as Commander Sandoval, you, and myself are the only technical snipers living here she thought it would make sense for you and I to help with training the P.I.G's once training starts."

"I guess that make-" he got cut off by Ire gasping

"Wait your a sniper!?" she exclaimed

"Yeah, got something against snipers?" subconsciously reaching into his pockets for a weapon that wasn't there, but Ire just ran up to him and grabbed both his hands and clasped them in hers

"No no you got it wrong!" she said with a happy tone in her voice "I actually want to be a sniper too! It's just I never had good practice in my village."

"Well if you want to be one, your going to have to go through basic training first." Emma told Ire "And let Riku go so he can help get everything ready."

Nodding in understanding she pushed Riku out of the room "Well see you in the next class I guess!" and closed the door.

"Nice girl ain't she?" Emma smiled

"Well she'll certainly be a interesting one for the class." Riku chuckled "Come on lets go." and he followed Emma to where their class would be held.

** -8:00 am-**

Everyone, aside from the Knight's they got exempt, filed up in 5 rows of 15 in front of the school as Helen stood in front of them in a Drill Sargent outfit.

"All right first and for most anything you say when addressing me will start with 'Ma'am' and end with 'Ma'am' do I make myself perfectly clear?" she asked with a loud authoritative voice

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am!" the class yelled

"Good." she smiled "Now be ready for when I'm done with you all by the end of the year you will be some of the most efficient and fiercest warriors in all of Remnant."

She started them with something basic. Run 20 laps around the school, but if one person taking a single shortcut she will add an extra 5 laps for every time it's done. She also stopped them periodically and told them to stop, drop and give her 50 push ups on any spot before yelling at them to start running again. By the time class was over two and a quarter hours later they had ran an extra 10 laps because two people thought they could get away with not being seen taking a shortcut, they were given the rest of the time to rest before class ended.

"All right everyone good job, but this is just a taste of the hell I'll be putting all of you through. Starting tomorrow we'll have the first half of the class dedicated to workouts such as this and the rest of the class will handle basic firearm controls. Until then, you are all dismissed."

"I..I didn't know one could do something like this..." Juane looked like he was about to keel over

"Well if Riku and the others can do it..." Ruby panted before taking a drink of water "Then we can too right?"

"Depends on how fit you are when you do this I suppose." Weiss was like Juane in a keel over position.

"It's not meant for the feint of heart." Mato said as she calmed her erratic breathing "And Helen won't take excuses for sub bar performance."

** -11:00 am-**

After they had went to the shower to clean up, they got dressed in their combat attire and left for their next class. Grimm studies with everyone's favorite teacher Professor Port. Yes that was sarcasm.

Juane and the rest gang came into the room and found their Knight teammates/friends already sitting there waiting for them.

"So how did basic training go?" Riku asked as Ire, Blake, and Velvet sat next to him, all clearly exhausted still.

"I already hate it." Juane immediately groaned as he sat next to Crystal

"Well it was never meant to be fun." Crystal patted her partner/leader's back sympathetically before turning to the others "So when's firearm training?"

"Tomorrow why?" Velvet answered while Juane groaned once more

"Great, I'm not good with Crocoa Mors to start with, now I'm being told how to use a gun. What's next, they're handing me grenades?"

"You planning on being a grenadier?" Lindsey chuckled at the knight's plight

"Don't worry Scraggly, she's not forcing you to go out with a gun. She's just teaching you a skill to use that you can use down the road."

"So I'm not going to be given a gun?"

"No she means that you can still use Crocoa Mors." Ren began "Your just going to learn how to use a gun in case you don't have it."

"Anyway's I think most of you guy's, including Weiss and Juane, should be fine and get through firearm training pretty fast since most of you already know how guns work. All there is to learn is how to properly use them." Clair commented

"How sure are you that we can pass firearm training?" Weiss asked curious on how confidant they were

"Well its not how sure we are, it's that we know you'll pass or your going to fail her class on the spot." the teens from Remnant immediately looked at the red haired wolf with disbelief on their faces.

"Please tell your your joking." Juane had it hard enough with letter grade classes, so he didn't like the idea of a class being do or die.

"Nope, it's how it was when we went through it Scraggly, besides they help you make improvements so you can pass. You'll be fine." the blond wolf gave the blond knight a reassuring smile.

"So is it going to be like this for all their classes?"

"No just Commander Pierce and Commander Sandoval class's are going to follow the sink or swim philosophy." Riku said, Ruby was about to ask about Professor Sandoval's Scout Sniper class before a loud voice caught everyone's attention.

"Good Morning class!" a deep yet chirpy voice said and everyone turned to see a gray haired and gray mustached bloated middle age man greet them.

"Who the hell is that?" Caroline asked Nora

"I am Professor Peter Port. Huntsman Extraordinaire!" Port yelled proudly to his students to which a collective silent groan was the class's response.

"And already I want to burn him." Kate whispered to Yang

"Here's the man that almost made me a lesbian." Yang whispered back

As soon as class started, Port went into one of his many stories about his youth to which the entire class just gave him the finger when his back was turned( except Ruby who simply stuck her tongue out towards him.) and went to sleep behind notebooks/textbooks or just facedesked to the absolute dullness of the story of how he fought a couple dozen Giant Death Stalker's with just his bare hands.

_I'm putting a bullet in his head if he go's on for another damn second._ Riku thought as he reached for his M1911 to which Blake stopped him from doing what he was planning by grabbing his hand and whispering "Trust me I want to do the same thing, but he's not worth it." he conceded and just tried to slip into dreamland to no avail, many of the others had the same idea with equal or greater success than the reaper wolf

"-I had my back against the caverns wall with the damn beasts to my front-" he droned on without pause

"I really want to stab him." Blair admitted to Pyrrha seeing as she was the only one awake on PCTB.

"Please don't, there's meaning behind his stories." Pyrrha said but her thoughts were a bit more skeptical _For his sake I hope there is._

_For Oum's sake shut the fuck up already! _Ire really hoped he'd shut up soon or she'd shut him up with a fist to his mustached face. Yuri however was about to walk down to him with a AK-12 in hand and shut him up with a bullet or 30, but Mato and Ren held her down long enough for him to hopefully end his stupid story.

"The moral of the story is-"

_Oh thank God/Oum!_ the class praised whichever divine being had just saved them from another second of hearing his ramblings

"-always have your weapon on you at all times." he finished and waited for his applause to which he got nothing then the bell rang signifying their release and they couldn't have left Port's class faster.

** -12:00 pm-**

The 7 teams got their lunch and sat a table.

"I swear one more minute in there and I would have drilled a round into his head." Riku said before chewing on a meatball submarine sandwich

"I would have helped you do that." Ire said as she munched on a chicken leg and Blair, Neptune, Kate, and Ryu agreed

"I was about to do everyone a favor by giving him a sever case of lead poisoning if Mato and Ren didn't stop me." Yuri said hiking a thumb over to the dragon and lotus while she bit into her sandwich.

"I hope his class isn't just us listening to his stupid stories." Tracy said as she put a white dust crystal into her tea and took a sip.

"Ain't that lethal?" Ire asked as they watched her glow a faint white.

"Not really." Tracy shrugged "It just makes everything tastes bitter is all, plus it restores my energy very well."

"I tried to stop her at first but the others convinced me it was for the better." Weiss said

They continued to talk about what ever until Jaune asked how everyone was handling their new teams

"It's still to early to say anything yet on that, Jaune." Blake said before taking a bite of her tuna sandwich

"Oh already miss your old team Blakey?" Yang teased her former partner

"No, I like my new team very much thank you, all I meant was is that it's still the first day so we still need time to get used to each other."

"So anyone know what the next class after lunch?" Sun asked to which almost everyone shrugged except Velvet

"I think it's combat practice with Professor Zukav." she answered

The entire table suddenly grew quite as Velvet, Blake, Ruby, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jaune looked at the slowly evil grinning faces on everyone.

"Um...guys?" Jaune asked worriedly

"Oh this is gonna be good." Kate practically sang the thought everyone had

"Should we be scared?" Ruby asked and they just nodded their heads

"Now we get to the fun part of this school." Yuri smiled "The combat."

All but Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Velvet, Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune devoured their food whole and ran out

"It's going to be a long class today isn't it?" Velvet asked

"With them as happy as they are at the chance to be at someone else's throat? Yes." Ren said as they followed the smell of blood lust to the arena.

* * *

**There you have it the morning of the first day of the teams, so what do you think? Next time it's the rest of their day and a bit of the next day. Until then see ya around.**


End file.
